You Belong With Me
by NoelleSeven
Summary: Why can't he see that the perfect woman for him has been right beside him all along? ExB, M for later & language, slightly OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: I completely hit a wall writing my other story, and this helped get my groove back. :-P Totally inspired by the Taylor Swift song & music video "You Belong With Me". I was in marching band too...but my boyfriend in high school was a football player. Anyone else in/was in marching band? :-P**

Prologue

"_Bella, how are we going to survive high school?"_

_I sighed. I wasn't sure how we were going to survive either. Edward and I weren't exactly to coolest kids in our grade. We were the same height, both gangly and scrawny, glasses, and braces. We both loved the same movies, books, comic books, and music. Both of us got straight A's and were best friends. We had been friends ever since we were babies. Edward Anthony Masen lived next door to me with his parents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth. I lived next door with my father Charlie and my twin brother Emmett. My mom Renee lived in Florida with her young new, baseball-playing husband. _

_Emmett wasn't really friends with Edward and I. Emmett was so big it was hard to imagine he and I were even related, let alone twins. He was super into sports. Edward was too…but he didn't have the right body build or coordination. Other than Edward, I sometimes hung out with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale…but puberty was being good to them and I highly doubted we'd be friends in a few years. They'd probably be hanging out with the likes of Tanya Denali. At least I'd always have Edward._

"_I don't know Edward, but you and I will always have each other," I smiled._

_Edward pushed his glasses back up his nose and gave me his crooked smile that I loved. "You're right Bella. We'll always have each other."_

"BELLA! Let's move it!"

I groaned and looked away from the mirror. Yet another day of torture that is high school. At least this was the last year and then I wouldn't have to put up with Emmett yelling at me in the morning. As always, this was as good as it was going to get. My hair was thrown up in a ponytail, and I wore a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. As I walked out the door, I glanced at my photo frame on the desk. My heart clenched in my chest. I would have to get rid of that picture…soon. After four years, I wasn't sure that I could really bring myself to believe that the Edward in that picture existed anymore.

**Well? Please, by all means read on to Chapter 1. :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine...nor do I own any of the references to television shows, comic books, or musicals... :-)**

**A/N: Listen to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" while you read please (or before or after...up to you :-P)**

_Chapter 1_

"Bella, _WHY_ are you helping out Edward? He doesn't speak a word to you in school and hasn't said a word to you in school since sophomore year!" My friend Angela Webber said to me. She would probably be what most would consider a "best" friend, but I couldn't take that title away from Edward…even if what she said was partially true.

"It's just for a class project Angela. We got paired up together. It's not a big deal," I sighed.

"I know, but Bella come on! Edward Masen? You guys were inseparable when we were little and then poof, Tanya Denali shows an interest in him and he throws you aside like nothing!"

I cringed. I didn't need to be reminded of the day that Edward told me he was going out with Tanya Denali. Edward had grown 6 inches over the summer after 9th grade, and he stood at his present height of 6'1". He had also filled out and was going to try out for the football and baseball teams. He had played baseball on the junior varsity as a freshmen, and even though he was a skinny thing, he had a wicked arm. The football coach was eyeing him out for quarterback. Of course, after Edward's growth spurt, Tanya Denali, the most popular and beautiful girl in our grade (with the exception of Rosalie), was all over him. I don't blame Edward. Not really. I don't think there are many men alive in the world that could resist Tanya Denali. They had been together 2 years now…and it killed me.

I jumped when Edward's body landed with a light thud through my bedroom window.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…Edward is here. I gotta go."

"Ugh…just remember what I said Bella…"

"Yeah sure."

"Ugh…whatever. Bye Bella."

I knew Angela had a point as she hung up. I shouldn't be friends with Edward anymore. The first day he sat with Tanya at lunch and not with me, almost destroyed me. I could see Tanya and all her friends laughing and pointing as I sat alone. Lucky for me, Angela, Alice, and Rosalie all came to my aid. Rosalie was cheerleader with Tanya, but she hated her guts. Alice was a dancer that performed with the marching band during half time, so she sat next to me at games. Angela was also in the marching band but in a different section. Rosalie had immediately taken to hating Edward the moment he started going out with Tanya. They still didn't talk to each other.

That night way back in 10th grade, I was crying on my pillow, having locked my window for the first time in 8 years. Edward didn't want me to be his friend and I didn't want him coming to see me anymore. What Edward didn't know, was I loved him as more than a friend. I wanted to tell him for so long…I just didn't know how to do it. On the day that I was going to tell him everything, he sat with Tanya instead of me. Even more so, Rosalie wanted to kill him. Edward of course showed up at my window that night, and he tapped on it until I was so irritated that I flung it open and let him in. His eyes looked so defeated and he apologized profusely. He said he didn't mean to leave me all alone, but Tanya wanted him to sit with her from now on because she was his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. The word stabbed me in the heart. He also told me that he didn't want to lose me as his best friend. I wasn't brave enough to tell him, even then, that I loved him. He looked so happy when he called Tanya his "girlfriend." I also was selfish and couldn't bear to not have him in my life at all. I told him we would always be best friends. So, he continued to come in through my bedroom window.

"Hey Bell Bell," Edward said as he set his bag down, snapping me out of my memories. Memories I really didn't wish to revisit as Edward stood in my room. It broke my heart a little more every time he called me my nickname from when we were little.

He looked exceptionally good tonight. He wasn't wearing any of those designer jeans and crap that Tanya had changed him into. He was in his good old worn out, cut up jeans, and a Superman t-shirt. Our favorite.

"Hey Tony," I said as I went to take things out of my backpack. "Tony" was his nickname from when we were little. I was the only one allowed to call him that because of his middle name. That and Edward and I shared a love for Broadway musicals. "West Side Story" was one of our favorites. Tony and Maria were one of my favorite couples, and I loved calling Edward "Tony" for that reason.

When I finally looked up at Edward's face I gasped.

"Edward!" I squeaked, "You…uh…you're wearing your glasses!"

He smiled that crooked smile at me that made my insides all tingly. I never saw that smile except for when we were alone together. Not even winning football games put that smile on his face. His green eyes seemed even bigger and brighter behind the metal frames of his glasses. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray and looked slightly damp from a shower. I loved him in his glasses. It was silly because his vision was never really that bad. He usually needed them just to read, which we did a lot of when we were younger.

"Like Clark Kent right?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes but was unable to keep the smile off my face, "Yeah…something like that."

He laughed as he pulled out our history assignment. We were both still straight A students. Edward was a shoe-in for Valedictorian this year. He was a straight A student, all star and captain of the football and baseball teams, class president, and he volunteered at the hospital on Sundays with Alice's dad Carlisle. I sighed as we started reading our notes. Alice was the only one who told me all these years to not give up on Edward. She told me that we belonged together. I was starting to lose hope that she was right.

Edward let out a loud sigh. We were lying on the floor with our books spread out. He was looking down and his hands were buried in his hair.

"Are you okay Edward?"

He looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah…I just got into a fight with Tanya this afternoon before practice. It's…it's nothing. Do you have some music we can listen to?"

"Oh…yeah, sure," I said as I stood up, "What do you feel like?"

"I need something…quirky and upbeat."

"Is 'Wicked' okay with you?"

"Sounds great Bell Bell," This smile was genuine and crooked and I wished I could see it in the halls at school like I used to.

Almost halfway through the soundtrack to "Wicked" and our reading assignments, Edward's phone went off. He glanced at the name and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's Tanya. Do you mind if I sit out on the roof and take it?"

I stood up, "No no…I'll just go downstairs for a bit. You want something to drink?"

Edward nodded, pinching his nose with his fingers, as he flipped his phone open, "Tanya…"

I left the room when all I could hear was high pitched screaming from Edward's cell phone. What did he see in her? All she did these past two years was change him and try to mold him into what she wanted. While she was off trying to mold him into her "perfect" quarterback boyfriend, he was still sneaking in through my window in his cut up jeans and t-shirts from our thrift store hunting on Sundays after his volunteering in Port Angeles. She would never know Edward like I did and I just wished he would wake up and see that she was all wrong for him. If she really loved him like I did, she wouldn't be trying to change him. She would love him for the perfect dorky, brilliant, glasses wearing, Broadway musical loving, guy that he is. Not the guy who was talented at football and baseball and looked good in Rock N'Republic jeans, while she clung to his arm.

"Hey Bells," my dad said, "Is Edward upstairs?"

My dad really didn't care that Edward came over through my window all the time. He'd been doing it since we were little kids. He knew that Edward and I were best friends. He also unfortunately knew that Edward was going out with Tanya, and that Edward was a gentleman. He would never cheat on Tanya. I also knew that. It was why I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I loved him. I knew it would ruin our secret friendship and it would also make him unhappy. I couldn't do that to him.

"Yeah," I sighed, "He's on the phone with Tanya."

I dragged my feet over to the fridge and grabbed two Cokes. Edward would probably be on the phone for a while.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Ugh…now was not the time for my dad to become one of those observant parents. He and I never really talked about boys…ever. Not that there was ever more than one certain boy that was ever on my mind. I'd been in love with Edward for years.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I hated how my voice cracked a little bit now each time I gave that answer when I was thinking about Edward. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela all knew better. Angela never really got angry with anyone, but she was ready to let Edward have it.

"Bells-" My dad started, but my idiot twin coming crashing through the door cut him off.

"Hello family!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey Emmett! How's Rosalie?" My dad asked. Emmett spent more time over at the Hales' home than he did at ours.

"She's great. All set for our Homecoming game next week. You gonna be there right pop?"

Charlie and Emmett had this bond through sports. I think Charlie was secretly hoping that I would've been coordinated enough to play sports like my brother, but alas, I instead sit in the bleachers as part of the marching band playing the saxophone. At least Alice and Angela are there with me. I was so distracted by listening to my dad and brother jabber on about football that I didn't notice Edward had come downstairs until I heard Emmett shout, "Eddie!"

I cringed, as did Edward. He hated being called Tanya's pet name for him. It drove him nuts that everyone had started calling him that. In the beginning I remember hearing him at lunch trying to correct people and tell them not to call him that, but it was no use. Tanya would simply whine_, "Oh but, Eddie…"_, and just like that, it was cool for everyone to call him Eddie. Even if he hated it.

"Hey Emmett," Edward smiled. Again, it was that half-smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but apparently everyone else thought was genuine. I knew better.

"You ready to lead us to victory this weekend? And Homecoming next week?"

Emmett threw one of his ginormous arms around Edward and clapped him on the shoulder. I saw Edward flinch from the impact.

"Yeah…It'll be great!" No one else caught Edward's sarcasm like I did.

"Hey, I got your Coke," I said, taking the conversation away from uncomfortable territory for Edward. While he was great at football and baseball, I was the only person who knew that he didn't want to pursue that in college. Edward wanted to be a doctor. Everyone else thought he was just volunteering with Carlisle so it would look good on his resume, but I knew it was because he really wanted to be a doctor someday.

"Actually," Edward sighed, "I have to get going."

It was only then that I noticed that he was carrying all of his books and things with him.

"I have to go to apologize to Tanya. Apparently she's mad at me because of a joke I made that she didn't understand."

"Oh," I said, "We can work on our project later then."

"Yeah man! Projects can wait when you got a girl like Tanya begging you to come over!"

"EMMETT!" My dad and I shouted at the same time.

"What?" He mumbled, his mouth half full of a sandwich I didn't even notice he made. It seemed that I was exceptionally unobservant whenever Edward was around.

"Uh…right," Edward said nervously, "Bella, I'll see you later. See you at practice Em."

"Later!" Emmett mumbled.

After Edward closed the door, I sank down in a chair across from Emmett. Charlie went back to whatever he was watching on the television.

"So what's up twin?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I hated to think about what he might have been implying.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"So what's Eddie doing here then? You two don't even talk in school," he mumbled as a huge piece of ham fell out of his mouth.

"Ugh…you're such a pig Emmett."

_Friday, Lunch time_

"ICK!! Does she seriously have to do that while there are others trying to eat?" Alice huffed.

Tanya was straddling Edward's lap and kissing his face as her hands played with his jacket. I had to laugh. Edward's hands were on the table and he looked like he was leaning back like he didn't want to touch her. Even his face looked like he didn't want to be touched by her. As I let out a chuckle, his green eyes locked with mine. I didn't understand what I was seeing in them. He looked like he was in pain…like he was sorry. Like he was apologizing to me. _Stop it Bella! He doesn't care about you like that!_ I quickly broke our connection and looked away.

"What is so funny about that Bella? It's disgusting!" Rosalie grumbled.

"Nothing…He just looks miserable," I commented.

"Ugh…cuz Tanya the ho bag is wrapped around him and not you," Alice muttered.

"What?" I asked, irritated that Alice was starting with all that nonsense again. I just wanted to accept that Edward and I were never meant to be.

"Alice," Angela sighed, "Don't start."

"Why not? Edward looks completely miserable and Bella here has been no better for the last two years!"

"Alice please…" I pleaded. I didn't want to hear it, "Edward is fine. I mean look at him. He's perfect in his jeans and button-up. The letterman jacket…he looks perfect. And so does she. I mean, she wears short skirts and make-up and is a cheerleader. She's perfect for him. And what am I? I'm just the geeky girl in the marching band that lives next door and wears plain old t-shirts."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I don't want to hear you say that EVER again!" Rosalie roared, drawing attention to our table. I saw that Edward was looking on with interest and had pushed Tanya off his lap.

"Rosalie…" Angela hissed.

"Sorry," Rosalie muttered, and continued to talk under her breath, "But you listen to me Isabella, don't you dare say you're plain compared to Tanya fucking Denali. You're more beautiful than she'll ever be! I just wish that retard Edward would see it already…"

I was fortunately saved by the bell.

"Come on Bella. Time for band," Angela said. I sighed and chanced one more glance in Edward's direction. He was still looking at me with that same look on his face. Like he was apologizing for something.

_Saturday, game time_

I couldn't help it, but every time we were forced to watch the cheerleaders do whatever slutty looking dance/cheer they were doing this week, I had to ask myself, "What the hell is Edward still doing with her?"

Sure, Tanya was what anyone would call gorgeous. Not only that, but she was also the Cheerleading captain. Why shouldn't she be with the star quarterback right? She had these long strawberry blond curls that were currently pulled up in a high ponytail on her head. Her long legs, skinny waist, and giant boobs certainly rivaled the body of any of the Victoria's Secret models. I just never thought that that was the type of girl Edward would fall for. _Duh you idiot! Because you always hoped that YOU'D be the type of girl Edward would fall for!_

We were playing Port Angeles' team tonight. They had this running back James Davis that was killing our defense. Even Emmett was having a hard time bringing him down. Alice plopped down next to Angela and me.

"Well girls, that right there was the reason why I'm not a cheerleader and I'm a dancer with the band instead. All they were missing were the clear heels and the stripper poles. I don't know how Rosalie puts up with it!"

"So true Alice," Angela laughed.

There was 6 minutes to go before half time so it was time for us to get ready for our half-time show. This week's show was a Latin music theme. I shrugged on the blue & yellow jacket that reminded me of the Beatles' "Sergeant Pepper" album cover, and put our box hat, complete with tassels, on my head. Thank God I had gotten contacts. As if I needed anything else to drive home the band geek look. I grabbed my saxophone and Angela held her clarinet as we walked down to the side of the field to get ready.

"Nice outfit Swan," Tanya sneered at me.

"Oh shut up Tanya!" Rosalie snapped.

"You shut up Hale!" Tanya snapped back. Her cronies Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were at her sides.

"Thanks Rosalie," I sighed. I saw her roll her eyes and take her place back in formation. The clock wound down and the horn blared signaling half time. As the Port Angeles team ran by to their locker room, that James guy stopped in front of me.

"Hey beautiful, how you doing?"

The sound of his voice made me feel nauseated and my skin felt absolutely slimy. I jumped when I felt him trail a finger down my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I whispered, my voice not coming out nearly as strong as I hoped. Angela was frozen, scared beside me.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said as he touched my chin.

"James!" a guy with dreads called.

James laughed, "I'm coming Laurent! Mmmmm…so what about after? Where does our little Swan like to celebrate?"

His eyes had a glint that wasn't helping the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Don't touch her James!"

I jumped, but instantly felt relieved when I heard the velvety voice of my best friend.

James laughed again and threw his arm around me, "What's she to you Masen? What do you care when you're hitting that hot blond?"

"She asked you not to touch her!" I had never seen Edward look so angry in my life. It was like he became this whole different person.

I screamed when Edward pulled James away from me and threw him to the ground. James stood up but was held back by a red head and the guy with the dreads.

"James, come on! She's not worth it!"

James growled, and turned away as the referees came running up asking if there was a problem. Edward said no and turned to me before he went.

"Are you okay Bella?" He whispered. The look in his eyes were so full of…care? Concern? I had never seen this look in his eyes before. I couldn't do anything but nod. Edward gave me his crooked smile before running off into the locker room.

"Bella," Angela whispered, "Are you okay?"

I just nodded again, too stunned by the look I had just seen in Edward's eyes. What the hell was that? Alice came running up and asked the same thing as Angela and I could only still nod. I had never seen Edward ever act like that….like he was defending me. I even saw Rosalie mouth the same question. I was fine physically…but mentally I was a mess. Was my unrequited love for Edward making me absolutely insane?! I almost wanted to say that his eyes were telling me…telling me that he loved me.

_Saturday, after party_

"Alice…are you sure I can be here?"

I felt uneasy about being at a football after party at Jasper Whitlock's house. And it wasn't because there was alcohol everywhere and that my dad was the chief of police. It also didn't make me feel any better that Jasper was also Alice's boyfriend and my friend. I just didn't like being surrounded by the crowd that deemed me an unimportant band geek. I also didn't want to see Edward and Tanya together. I had heard multiple stories about Tanya and her partying. I had never come to one of these parties, but Alice, Rosalie, and even Jasper, insisted that I come tonight.

"Relax Bella," Jasper said in his Southern drawl, having moved up here in 9th grade, "Just stick with Alice and Rosalie and you'll be fine."

"Is…Is…is Edward and…uh…"

"Who cares Bella?" Rosalie said, "Let's just have some fun!"

Rosalie had lined up 5 shots on the counter and some rap song that I hated came blaring into the kitchen as Emmett came through the door.

"WHOA! I know you guys are NOT doing shots without me!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Here you big dummy."

I sniffed it, "What is this?"

"It's Patron tequila. It's really smooth Bella. Don't worry," Alice said.

I took it with everyone else. Despite coughing a bit, Alice was right. It was really smooth. We all took two more before heading out to the party. Alice and Rosalie were both holding my hands as we headed out to dance. I had to admit that I was feeling pretty good. It wasn't the first time I had ever had alcohol…but it was definitely the most I'd ever had. There were bodies grinding everywhere and I was sandwiched between Alice and Rosalie. The air was hot and the music was pumping in my veins…even if it was the type of music I hated.

Emmett and Jasper joined us and I was dancing in my own world next to the two couples. I was completely startled when I felt two hands on my hips. I froze and stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella."

I sighed and I started to move when I felt Edward's hands start to guide my hips. I could feel his body pressed up against my back and we moved together. My mind was reeling. What was going on? He didn't even talk to me in school and now he's dancing with me at a party? I could feel Edward pressed against me, his long and lean body with his muscles rippling with each movement. I turned in his hands and shivered as they skimmed across my stomach and back. When I finally looked up, I was breathless. This was not my Edward.

His eyes were glassy and his face was relaxed and slightly flushed. His hair was everywhere and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He moved his hands and pressed me completely against his body. I let out a surprised squeak when I brushed against something that was harder than the rest of his body. When I finally looked into his eyes, I was stunned to see that look in his eyes again. The same one from the game tonight.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered.

He gave me his crooked smile and I felt myself melting in his arms. It was like there was there was no one else in the room, like there weren't hundreds of other bodies of our peers crushing themselves together in this modern day mating ritual.

"I can't dance with my best friend?" he said softly, a hand coming up and trailing a finger down my cheek. It was the same cheek James had touched, only when Edward was touching me it was like my skin was on fire. My stomach was squirming. I had to get away. This was too much. I couldn't do this. Edward was with Tanya!

"I…I can't!"

I broke away and amazingly made it through the crowd without tripping. I heard Edward call my name but I took off upstairs. Jasper's house was huge and I ran down the hall to find a room far away from Edward. I quickly ran into the last room of the hall and threw myself on the side of the bed away from the door. I sank down on the floor. It wasn't until then that I felt tears running down my face. What was going on with Edward?! I couldn't take this anymore!

I jumped and pushed myself farther down into the floor when I heard the door open. It wasn't Edward because I heard two voices moaning. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. Oh dear lord no!

I heard the fumbling of a belt buckle and sloppy sounding kisses. The bed shook and even over the loud music from downstairs I heard the girl scream the boy's name into the night. _OH MY GOD! Please no!_

"JAMES! YES!" Tanya screamed out into the room.

My stomach was lurching as I heard the bedsprings rocking back and forth and James and Tanya moaning and screaming each other's names. I had to bite down on my wrist to keep from screaming. I couldn't believe it! I wanted to believe that I was drunk and hallucinating, but Tanya's hand flopped over the edge right next to my shoulder. I bit down so hard on my wrist that I drew blood. Tanya's scream, James' grunt, and the ceasing of the bedsprings signaled that their 5 minutes escapade was finished. I still bit down to keep from screaming. How could she do this to my Edward?!

"Better than that geeky Masen?" James panted.

"Mmmmm…I wouldn't know. Fucking prude still hasn't given in."

"Why don't you just ditch the fucker?"

"I'll get him. I get everything that I want."

I was trying so hard not to hyperventilate and make any noise. I couldn't believe EVERYTHING that I had just heard. Two years and Edward and Tanya had never had sex. UGH! And on top of everything I had to listen to her cheat on Edward!

"Let's go back downstairs baby," James purred.

"Mmmm…I'll be down in a second. You go first. Make sure Edward is nowhere around."

"Got it babe."

I heard the disgusting sounds of their lips sucking on each other and a body leaving the bed. The door opened and closed and I still sat frozen on the bed, biting my wrist. Oh God, please let this be a dream! This isn't happening! I can't do this! I have to tell Edward! I heard Tanya leave the room yet still I was frozen. When I tried to move my legs were stiff. I dragged myself up and staggered to the door, the alcohol not helping my system at all.

When I opened the door I found myself being pulled and thrown against the opposite wall. I hit my head hard and slid down. When I looked up, Tanya was towering over me.

"God, I knew you were a freak Swan."

I flinched away when Tanya knelt down so she was in my face. "You listen to me you little fucking bitch, you do anything to mess up my relationship with Edward and I will crush you. Do you understand me? You'd be wise not to say anything to your little freak friends either. You'll be nothing when I'm through with you. I'll make sure Edward has nothing to do with you ever again."

"I'm not scared of you," I whimpered, wishing I sounded braver than I did.

"You really shouldn't have said that." My face snapped to the right and I felt the strongest pain I had ever physically felt in my life. I could feel the blood in my mouth and through my stinging eyes I saw Tanya walking away down the hallway. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I had to tell Edward…but I didn't want to hurt him. I also knew Tanya would be true to her word. I couldn't lose Edward. What do I do?

**Well? Yes? No? I took a little detour from working on my other little project "Love Story." I needed something that was easy and fun and not as emotionally complicated! :-P And I just noticed, that the title of both my stories are Taylor Swift songs. This one, obviously I knew that, that was the point, but yeah...I just remembered about "Love Story." Funny...I don't even really like Taylor Swift that much...**

**Anyway, this is actually a really short story. Only 5 chapters and the epilogue. Please review and let me know what you think! Pretty please? :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine...nor do I own any references to Superman or lyrics from Broadway musicals**

**A/N: Thank you all for your response to my little story here. I was planning on putting out this chapter after I finished Chapter 18 of "Love Story", but I am ridiculously hung over (pub crawl...what a genius idea...) which means I'm going to go sleep for the rest of my Sunday and not work on "Love Story". Enjoy this and accept my apologies if you read "Love Story" too.**

_Chapter 2_

Edward and I met every Sunday after his volunteering hours at the hospital. Elizabeth would drop him off and I would bring him home after our scouring through the thrift store, bookstore, and music store. Apparently Tanya thought Edward's hours went all day. I never thought anything about that before, but now after last night, I didn't know what to make of it. Edward was lying to Tanya about where he was, she was cheating on him, then all the business while we were dancing last night? I had no idea what to think anymore. I almost didn't want to meet Edward today.

It took me an hour to try and cover up the bruised lip that Tanya had left on me. I really didn't want to have to come up with an explanation for Edward on how that happened. I couldn't lie to him to save my life. I knew that if I didn't meet Edward today as usual, he would just come over to my house and demand to know what was going on. I figured if I tried to act as normal as I could, then maybe Edward would at least believe me. I could never tell him about Tanya…it would destroy him. That was the decision that I came to.

"Hey Bell Bell."

I snapped my head up. I had been looking down the whole time as I pondered everything. Edward looked amazing in his worn out jeans, long sleeve grey shirt, and blue bowling shirt that we had found last month. His smile that was only for me was on his face. I really missed seeing it all the time.

"Hey Tony," I said standing up, trying to smile as best I could.

"Bell Bell, is something wrong with your lip?"

CRAP. Why did he have to be so observant? "Uh…it's nothing. Hit my mouth on the corner of my desk this morning reaching for my phone."

Edward furrowed his brow. _Please believe me Edward. I can't hurt you!_ "Oh…okay. You gotta be more careful Bell Bell."

"Heh…yeah." Hopefully he didn't hear the nervousness in my voice, "and you should smile more often. I never see it anymore when we're at school. You only smile when you're with me."

"I smile Bell Bell," Edward huffed, but I could tell he was pretending, "I always smile when I'm with you."

"Well, you should smile after you win games and stuff too you know. That smile could light up the whole town."

"What? You mean this one?" My heart almost stopped as he flashed me his special crooked smile. A soft "yes" was all I could manage.

Edward laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder, "All right Bell Bell, I'll keep that in mind for Homecoming."

As we walked down the street, I couldn't help but think that this is how it was always supposed to be. That Edward and I should always be together like this. We liked the same music, we liked the same books, and the two of us are best friends. And I love him. Why is this so hard? Why? Why? _**WHY?**_

"Hey, where'd you go just now?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Did you even hear anything I just asked you?"

"Oh…uh…no, sorry," I said, blushing, embarrassed that I had been tuning him out.

He chuckled as he sat down on the bench by the marina that we always stopped at. "Well, I asked you how you got home last night? I vaguely remember seeing you and then after that I was in the bathroom throwing up with Alice."

I couldn't help but let my eyes grow huge. He and Alice were really that drunk?

"How did you get home?!" I shouted, a little louder than I should have. I knew Edward hated being driven anywhere, but he let me drive us on these Sundays because he was usually so tired from the games the night before.

"Rosalie drove me and Emmett home. Alice and Jasper dropped my car off this morning. I have no idea where Tanya went. Apparently she got taken home by Jessica and Mike when she couldn't find me throwing up my spleen with Alice."

Edward laughed and I joined in, albeit very uncomfortably. I really didn't like it when Tanya's name came up before. Now, it was making me ridiculously uncomfortable. I hated knowing what I knew right now.

"Bella…look at me please."

I couldn't help but succumb to his voice and I brought my eyes up slowly to meet his. Geez, I had been tuning him out so badly before I didn't even notice that he had put on his black beanie hat.

I jumped from the shock that went through my skin when his thumb brushed ever so lightly over the corner of my left lip. His green eyes were piercing mine.

"Bella, why are you lying to me?"

I gasped, his hand still cupping my chin. His brows were furrowed and his eyes looked so pained. _No Edward…please…don't look at me like that. It's better this way…please…_

"Edward, I…I…"

"Bella, I know you didn't hit your mouth on your desk. The set up of your room makes that physically impossible. What really happened? Did someone hurt you Bella?"

Edward's eyes turned fierce and he looked like he did when he was telling James to stay away from me. The thought of James made my eyes prickle. Edward unfortunately noticed.

"Oh my God, Bella! Did someone hurt you? Someone at the party? Was it that asshole James?! I saw him there! Talk to me Bell Bell!"

I struggled and he released my chin. I couldn't help it…I had to say something. I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe…maybe I could make him guess.

"Edward…" my voice was shaking as were my shoulders, _Please God, I don't want to hurt him_, "Have you…have you ever had a…a secret….a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Not…not even your best friend because it would hurt too much?"

"What?" Edward shouted, "What? Bella, no! What are you talking about? Bella, you're scaring me! Did someone hurt you? I swear to God Bella, if that dickhead James touched you I-"

"NO! No Edward…it's…it's not like that!" My voice was so shaky and my hands were trembling. I was amazed that the tears hadn't spilled over my cheeks yet. Edward took my hands and I flinched when his fingers came in contact with the marks I had made on my wrist last night.

"Bell Bell, wh-" Edward froze when he looked down at my wrist, his jaw snapped shut and was tight.

"Edward…I can explain…please-"

"Bella did someone bite you?!" Edward roared, "What is this?"

"I…I…I have something to tell you. I sa-"

"EDDIE!"

I jumped away from Edward immediately at the sound of Tanya's sickeningly sweet voice. She was standing there, shopping bags in hand, 4-inch heels adding to her already tall frame. She smiled, and it made me sick, as I knew on the inside she was ready to tear me apart.

"Tanya," Edward said, standing up slowly, running a hand through his hair, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Eddie," Tanya said, now clearly upset, "I thought you were working at the hospital until 6?"

"Oh…uh…." Edward stammered.

"Edward got done early. He saw me trip and fall and he was nice enough to help me over here so I could look at my foot. It's fine. He was just going."

I looked up at Edward, pleading with him to just go along with this. He looked down at me with this look in his eyes that said this wasn't over.

"Is she telling the truth Eddie?" Tanya, flashed me a glare, warning me.

"Yeah," Edward said, coughing and clearing his voice, "I was just going to head to the bus stop."

"Ugh Eddie! The bus? Where's the Volvo?"

"My Dad was washing the cars when I had to leave." I was a little alarmed at how easy Edward could lie to Tanya like this. Like he had done it many times before...

"Oh,' Tanya purred, "Well, good thing I'm here to take you for a ride."

I don't think anyone within a 10-mile radius could have missed the sexual tones laced in Tanya's voice. I saw Edward roll his eyes slightly. Only if you really know Edward would you have noticed.

"Right…well, if you could just take me straight home. I have a big history project to work on."

"Eddie…" Tanya pouted.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I just haven't had time. I need to work on it tonight."

"Fine…Make it up to me later baby?" Tanya had closed the gap between them and had her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

"Yeah sure…" Edward mumbled. Tanya kissed him right in front of me then. Her tongue prying his lips apart. I didn't miss the fact that Edward's arms remained stiff at his sides. When Tanya finally broke away she looked down at me.

"See you later Swan," and with that she laced her fingers through Edward's and started dragging him away.

"Bye Bella." Edward said softly.

I sat on the bench until I saw Tanya speed away in her silver Mercedes. When they were out of sight, I let the tears fall. I couldn't do it. I was so close. How could I tell Edward that Tanya was cheating on him with James? That she was the one who busted up my lip?

I didn't want to go home. I sat until my body was completely numb, the cold from the sun setting biting at my skin. I knew Charlie was working the night shift tonight and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning and Emmett was probably over at Rosalie's. I didn't want to go home. I was more than sure that Edward would be waiting for me. I knew that he wouldn't let this go. There was no way I could tell him. I thought that maybe he was irritated with Tanya, that maybe he didn't want to be with her, that maybe, just maybe, he might feel for me like I feel for him…but I was a fool. I wasn't beautiful like Tanya. She had Edward wrapped around her finger. I at least felt a little better knowing that he hadn't given in to her and hadn't had sex with her.

I was so lost in my own mind I didn't hear anyone calling my name.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!"

I jumped so badly when Jasper appeared in front of me.

"Jasper!" I yelped.

"Whoa, little darlin', I didn't mean to scare you," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh…I-I-I-It was n-n-nothing," my voice chattered and I finally realized just how cold I was.

"Sweet lord Bella, how long have you been sitting here?" Jasper took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I chattered as he pulled the jacket around me tighter.

"Well, I'm gonna take you to that coffee shop there and get you warmed up. I'm pretty sure Alice would have my nuts on a stick if I let her best friend freeze to death."

Jasper's southern drawl calmed me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me into the coffee shop. He sat me in a booth in the back and much to my displeasure bought me a large hot chocolate. I saw him on the phone as he picked up our drinks. I had no doubt he was talking to Alice. As he came back and sat, I heard him whisper an, "I love you too pixie", before closing his phone.

He sighed, "Alice says to call her later and you better be prepared to explain yourself sitting out there in the cold for who knows how long."

I nodded as I wrapped my hands around my cup. The warmth did feel amazing against my numb fingers.

"Bella, darlin', you wanna explain what you were doing out there with no coat? Your lips are practically blue girl!"

I heard Jasper gasp and saw him reach across the table to wipe away my tears before I even felt them.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

I sniffled. Jasper was just so laid back and calm. It was hard to believe that he was best friends with my idiot oaf of a brother. I oddly felt at ease with Jasper here and I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Bells, you know your brother wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass either if he knew you were sitting here crying with me."

I took a deep breath. "Jasper…if I…if I tell you a…a secret…can you promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even Alice?"

I saw Jasper pause as he thought this over and take a deep breath. "Okay Bella. I promise."

"I mean it Jasper."

"I do too Bella."

I took a deep breath and started telling Jasper everything. From all the way back in 10th grade to Edward still climbing in my window to the party last night…I told him everything. I was in tears by the time I was done and thankfully we were in the back of the shop so no one noticed Jasper and I.

"Wow…" Jasper sighed, "I'm a little speechless…I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what to say. I can…I can understand what you're feeling about not wanting to tell Edward, but Bella, I think he deserves to know the truth. Don't you?"

"Yes…" I sniffled, "but…I'm going to hurt him so much."

"Bella," Jasper said, placing his hand on mine, "it might hurt, but don't you think Edward will be so much happier without Tanya? You and I both know he deserves to be treated better than that. And Bella…based on what you're telling me, it…it sounds like Edward has feelings for you too."

"What?!"

Jasper chuckled, "Really Bella? After everything you told me about dancing with him at my house? And are you honestly telling me that you've never noticed that he's always looking at you when he throws a touchdown or runs one in?"

"I…I…." okay, so I had noticed that Edward was looking in the general direction, but I never thought he was looking at me.

"Bella…you gotta tell him."

"But what if he thinks that I'm just telling him to get him to break up with Tanya? That I just want him to myself? That I-"

"Bella, you heard everything with your own ears! She threatened you!"

"He'll never believe me Jasper! I have no proof and Tanya has him wrapped around her finger! He'll side with her!"

"Bella," Jasper sighed, "You're his best friend. He'll believe you. I didn't know you guys when you were growing up, but I trust what Alice tells me. I think you and Edward do belong together."

"Jasper, I-"

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but we're closing up for the night."

Jasper and I both jumped when the worker stood next to us. We both smiled sheepishly and left a tip before heading out. I didn't even notice that it was 9:00 already. By the time I made it back to Forks it would probably be 10 or little after.

"Where's your car Jasper? Do you need a ride?"

"Nah…my bike is over there. I'll follow you back to Forks."

"Oh okay. Um…thanks for listening to me Jasper. Please don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't Bella, but think about what I said. Edward deserves to know."

"Yeah…I'll think about it."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

"See ya."

As I drove back, I saw Jasper's solitary light behind me all the way until I turned off onto my street. I saw him raise a hand in the air and wave as he continued on to his home. I sighed. Emmett's jeep was still gone and so was Charlie's cruiser. I glanced next door and saw that Edward's light in his room was off, but the light in the living room was on. It was after 10:30. It took me a little longer than I thought to get back from Port Angeles. I quickly killed the engine and ran into the house. I couldn't face Edward just yet. I had to think a little more about what to say to him.

I didn't turn my room light on as I quickly threw my things down and grabbed clothes for a shower. I took my time mulling over everything Jasper and I had talked about. I frowned when I looked at the marks my own teeth had left on my wrist. I decided I had to tell Edward. I knew him and I knew he was over analyzing everything right now. I had to tell him. It was selfish that I wanted to tell him so he would stop worrying about me. I knew that not knowing what I was going to tell him was driving him crazy. I just wasn't looking forward to hurting him. There was no doubt in my mind that it would.

When I finally came back into my room it was after 11:15 and all the lights in Edward's house were off. I sighed and was ready to sink into my bed, when I noticed the rose and note. It was a red rose with a black satin ribbon. I couldn't help but smile. It was from one of our favorite plays. I slowly opened the note to read in the moonlight coming through my window.

_My Bell Bell-_

"_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

_I'm always here to talk Bell Bell. I know you have something to tell me. Please don't shut me out. Remember that I'm here and please don't hold your secret in. I'm worried about you Bell Bell. Promise me you'll say something to anyone, someone. I care about you Bell Bell. Please don't make me worry much longer._

_Your Tony_

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. The quote and rose were from "Phantom of the Opera", our favorite play, and his words were clenching my heart. There was no way that I couldn't tell him now. I couldn't keep it from him any longer.

_Monday, morning before school_

I was sitting in the bed of my beat up old truck with Angela, Alice, and Jasper. I knew Emmett wouldn't come home since Charlie wasn't going to be home until after 9 this morning. I had texted Jasper to let him know I was going to tell Edward today, so he came early to give me some silent support. We all saw the silver Volvo come tearing into the lot and I looked at Jasper who gave me a thumbs up behind Alice's back. I got up and started walking towards the Volvo.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice called, quickly catching up to me, Jasper at her side.

"I need to speak with Edward Masen," I said flatly, trying to make it sound, to anyone eavesdropping, that I was upset with him.

"Are you finally going to tell him off Bella?" Angela said, catching up.

"Something like that," I mumbled.

I was no way prepared to hear Tanya let out an irritated scream as she got out of the passenger side door and Edward yell her name as he slammed his own door shut. The entire parking lot froze to watch the high school royalty fight. I froze. _Please…please don't let Edward know…_

"Tanya, don't walk away from me!" Edward shouted. Tanya turned around, but not before seeing me standing no more than 10 feet away. She gave me a wicked smile that made my stomach churn. _Oh no please…_

"What do you want Eddie?" Tanya asked, looking bored.

"Do you want to explain to me why the hell James Davis' wallet just fell out your bag? Do you want to explain to me why the hell YOU have it?"

Tanya smiled wickedly at me. _Oh no…no no no..Edward…_

"What do you want me to say Eddie? Do you want me to tell you that I've been fucking James behind your back for the last six months? That it's been the best fucking sex of my life?"

The silence in the air was deafening and all eyes were on Edward. My heart was breaking and I swore I heard Edward's begin to crumble. I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine that his eyes were pained. Tanya smirked again.

"Oh Eddie, you didn't know? A girl like me has NEEDS. I couldn't wait around for you forever virgin boy!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as everyone started whispering and Tanya laughed, "That's right everyone, Edward Masen, the most popular guy in the whole school has yet to get laid!"

Tanya laughed, a sinister tone mixed in now, "Honestly Edward, I'm surprised you didn't know about James. Your little friend BELL BELL has known for ages now too. I'm amazed she never told you."

I gasped, my mouth hanging open. Tanya laughed.

"Oh yes Bell Bell…I know all about you. The geeky little band girl pining over the star quarterback. How pathetic. I would've thought you would tell Edward as soon as you found out all those months ago."

Edward turned around to face me, and I had never seen him look so furious in my life. "YOU knew about this?"

I gasped…my throat was closing up and I was blushing profusely as everyone in the parking lot was now looking between Edward and me.

"I…I…" was all I could get out.

"Good luck cleaning up your mess Swan. By the way, we're so done Eddie."

Everyone was frozen as they watched Tanya strut away from the scene. No one said a word and everyone was staring at me. I didn't know what to say. Edward stood, his fists clenched, his jaw set in a tight line. He was looking at the ground, but when he finally looked up, his nostrils flared.

"YOU KNEW?!" He shouted at me.

"I…I…"

"Why didn't you tell me? You made me look like a FOOL Isabella! A FOOL!"

"Edward!" I cried, "She's lying! Please! I-"

"NO! I thought you were my best friend Bella! How could you do this to me?!"

Edward turned away and jumped into his car.

"EDWARD NO! Please!"

I made to run after his car but Jasper caught me around the waist.

"Let him calm down little darlin'," Jasper whispered.

I didn't even notice the crowd that had started whispering and everyone that was pointing and staring at me. Angela and Alice had taken over for Jasper and had their arms wrapped around me. I barely even noticed when Rosalie and Emmett had shoved their way through the crowd to me. I couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart was exploding. Edward was blaming me. He said that I made him look like a fool. And now everyone knew about Edward and I's secret friendship. And everyone knew that I had feelings for him.

"I'm gonna be sick…" I whispered.

I barely felt Emmett scooping me up in his arms and asking Rosalie to follow him home. I barely registered Emmett taking my keys and driving the truck home. I barely felt him carry me up to my room. I barely felt Rosalie help put me back in my pajamas. My heart was broken and I felt absolutely nothing. I had lost my best friend in the entire world.

**Well? Yes? No? Sorry for the ending. Might I suggest NEVER doing a 10 bar pub crawl. Bleh...thank the lord I didn't throw up. I go back and forth all the time about who my favorite Cullen (after Edward of course) is, and I think in this story, Jasper is definitely my favorite. :-) Review if you can? Pretty please? These are short. What do you think is going to happen next? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine...and I don't think I make any references to Superman in this chapter...but there might be some Broadway stuff...**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and for reading! I hope you all enjoy this one. And if you're in the U.S., have a great Labor Day weekend (I intend to) and if you're not in the U.S., have a good weekend too! :-)**

_Chapter 3_

_Thursday, after school_

"Remind me why I need to be here again?" I sighed.

"Duh! Because I needed your opinion to pick out a dress!" Angela called from behind the door. Ben, our drum major from the marching band, had asked Angela to be his date for the Homecoming Dance on Saturday. Angela and Alice both dragged me along to Port Angeles. Alice insisted that I was going and that I needed a dress. Yeah right. I only returned to school today and as soon as I showed my face, everyone was whispering and pointing. Luckily Alice and Jasper met me by my car and walked me to class. I also either had Rosalie, Angela, Alice, or Jasper in one of my classes. The only one none of them were in with me was history. And unfortunately, that was the one class I had with Edward.

When I walked into history, he didn't even look at me, nor did he acknowledge anyone that was whispering about the two of us in class. I hadn't talked to him since Monday morning. I had tried to catch a glimpse of him from my window in my room, but I never saw him. The Volvo was never home until late in the evening and last night I had heard him come home near midnight and heard him shouting with Edward Sr. I cringed and covered my head with my pillow. I knew it had to be my fault. Everything that happened to Edward in the past few days was my fault. I hurt my best friend more than I ever helped him.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she came prancing back into the dressing room, "I have the most PERFECT dress for you."

I sighed, "Alice, I don't need a dress. I'm not going. I don't have a date and I don't really feel like celebrating this weekend."

"Nonsense Bella!" Alice chided as she threw the blue dress at me, "_I_ want you to come. Screw Jasper, you're going to be my date!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alice, you don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't! You're going to be the hottest thing there in this dress now go put it on!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I shrugged out of my t-shirt and jeans and slipped into the midnight blue dress. I gasped as the silky material fell over my hips.

"Alice!" I cried, "This dress has no back!"

"Let me see Bella!"

"Alice…" I whined. There was no way I was wearing this.

"Isabella Marie…"

"Okay okay…" I muttered as I opened the door.

"BELLA!" Angela and Alice squealed.

I jumped, "What?! Is a boob hanging out?"

I quickly ran my hands over my body to check that everything was in place.

"No stupid!" Alice shouted, "This dress is perfect!"

I turned and looked in the three way mirror and gasped. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a triangle like top. The back plunged down into a deep V but was held up by the straps. Material bunched around my waist like a sash and the skirt flared out into a flowing train. It was gorgeous and fit every curve of my body.

"Wow…look at the band geek. Who knew those boobs were hiding under those hideous clothes?"

I glanced up and saw Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren smirking back at me in the mirror.

"What the hell do you want Tanya?" Alice growled.

"Nothing with you shorty. Just wanted to wish Bella all the best. I'm sure she got what she wanted. I'm not with Edward anymore."

I felt my eyes start to water at the mention of Edward's name and I cursed myself for the fact that I cry so easily. While I was glad Edward wasn't with this skank anymore, I almost wished that he were. At least then he'd still be my friend. We'd still be talking to each other. I wouldn't feel like my heart had disintegrated into nothing.

"Edward is better off without a skank like you in his life."

I was surprised Angela was brave enough to talk back to Tanya.

"What do you care Webber? Why don't you go run off into band geeky paradise with that uber dork Ben Cheney?"

Angela shrank back. Alice though, she stood her ground. "Get out Tanya! Why don't you go fuck the bus boy at the restaurant next door? That's all you're good at right? Fucking other boys behind their backs? Get lost!"

I was momentarily scared that Tanya was going to slap Alice like she had done to me. Her eyes were hard and I'm sure the thought momentarily passed through her head to strike Alice. She was after all, almost a foot shorter. But Tanya composed herself.

"Ugh…don't waste your breath Cullen. I like to be able to at least look someone in the eye when I speak to them."

And with that Tanya and her little henchwomen stormed out of the store. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and I let them fall freely down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella!" Angela said, immediately wrapping her arms around me, "Don't let her get to you! She's just jealous! I think she's always known that Edward cares about you!"

"No no…please don't say that…please…"

"Oh Bella…" Alice said as she came and wrapped her arms around me too.

"Please…" I sobbed, "Please just take me home…"

Alice and Angela agreed and we drove back to Forks in silence. Angela held me in the back seat of Alice's Porsche and let me sob on her shoulder. I had told them everything that had happened at the party with Tanya and James. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hear them telling me that Edward has always cared about me. Rosalie told me the same thing when I was sobbing in my bed Monday morning when she brought me back after what happened at school. I didn't want to hear any more people telling me that Edward cared about me or that Edward and I were meant to be together.

It was dark by the time we got back to my house. Charlie's cruiser was gone, he was working the night shift this whole week, with only Friday off to come to the Homecoming game. I was shocked to see Emmett's jeep home, and even more shocked to see the silver Volvo home next door. As soon as Alice stopped the Porsche, I started running for the front door. I didn't want to chance seeing Edward. I knew I wouldn't hold it together. I heard Angela and Alice shouting my name, unfortunately as my luck would have it, my toe caught on our walkway and I tumbled forward.

"BELLA!"

I couldn't help my sobs that ripped from my chest. That wasn't Alice or Angela's voice. I sobbed harder when I heard Emmett's voice.

"You stay away from my sister Masen!"

I didn't look up from the ground as I felt Alice and Angela help me up and start to take me inside. I could vaguely hear Edward's voice shouting my name and Emmett yelling at him to leave me alone. I broke out of Angela and Alice's grasp and ran the rest of the way to my room.

"Bella!" they both called after me. I quickly slammed the door and locked myself in there. I collapsed on my bed, but I couldn't drown out the words of Emmett and Edward. Alice and Angela were trying in vain to calm my stupid twin brother down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MASEN?!"

"Don't touch me Emmett!"

"Emmett calm down!" Alice cried.

"You stay away from her Edward!"

"Emmett please, I need to talk to her!"

"NO! You stay away from her! You broke her Edward!"

"Emmett I-"

I screamed out when I heard what sounded like bodies colliding and buried my head further into my pillows. I could still hear Angela's scared screams and Alice yelling at them to grow up.

"I never knew that you were stringing her along all this time Edward! You're an idiot if you could never see how much Bella loves you! I feel like an even bigger idiot for not knowing that you've been dragging her along like this! You're an asshole Edward Masen!"

"Emmett-"

"NO! I mean it Masen! You BROKE her! Destroyed her! Stay away from her."

I faintly heard Edward pleading with Alice and Angela but they remained silent as I heard the Porsche drive off. Emmett slammed the door and shook the entire house before I heard him stomping up the stairs to my room. I flinched when he pounded on my door.

"Bella, open up! It's just me!"

"Go away Em!" I sniffled.

"Isabella, you open this door right now, or so help me God I'll break it down!"

"UGH! FINE!"

I threw the door open and immediately started pummeling his chest.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I LOVE HIM?! WHY EM?! WHY?! WHY?!"

I don't know how long I hit him, but he never fought back and I eventually felt exhausted as my fists started coming down slower and weaker on his chest. He just stood there and took it.

"Why Em…" I sobbed, collapsing, his big arms wrapping around me.

"Shhhhh…Bells…it'll be okay."

"No…it won't…" I sobbed.

I don't know how long Emmett held me, but when I woke up, my desk clock said it was 1:11am, and I couldn't help but notice there was a weird shadow being cast through my window. I had locked it last night. Not that I thought Edward was going to show up, but I locked it to end any hope I had that he might. When I looked out the window I gasped. Edward was leaning against it, shivering, holding his coat tight around him. Oh God, how long had he been sleeping out there?

I ran to the window, "Edward! Edward!" _Oh please be okay! What are you doing you crazy boy?!_

Slowly I saw Edward's eyes start to flutter open. They were drooping and I saw him mouth "Bella", a faint smile tugging at his lips. Oh God, I think they were turning blue! I quickly opened the window and he almost tumbled in.

"Edward!" I cried, "You idiot! How long have you been out there?"

"Since E-E-Emmett left at 11:30pm," he chattered.

I slipped off his frigid coat and quickly wrapped my two thick blankets around him, helping him sit in the beanbag chair in the corner. I wrapped the blankets around him as tight as I could.

"I'm gonna go make you some hot tea," I said, standing to head to the kitchen.

"N-n-n-no…wait….B-b-bella, don't go."

"Edward, you're freezing."

"No…w-w-wait…It's better. Please…d-don't leave me."

I let out an irritated growl. He was the one who left me in the parking lot on Monday.

"What do you want Edward? And how can you ask me that? You just left me there Edward! You just left! You haven't said a word to me! Not that I should be surprised because you've actually been listening to that Tanya bitch these past years and haven't said a word to me in school! Yet you have the nerve to beg me to keep up our friendship in secret! Secret! I don't know why I ever listened to you Edward!"

That came out a lot angrier than I thought it would and I was breathing hard by the time I was done. I had never seen Edward look so destroyed and vulnerable in my life. He and I had never gotten into a fight like this.

"Do you regret staying friends?" Edward whispered.

I blinked. Was he serious? "Why the hell would you ask me that Edward?"

"Just answer the question Bell Bell."

I could feel the fight leaving my body when he called me "Bell Bell." I could never regret my friendship with Edward, even if it was in secret. It was better than these past two days when I didn't have him in my life at all.

"I don't regret it…" I whispered back, "but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Why now?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat there, unmoving for who knows how long. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, if you have nothing to say then I think you should just go."

He was whispering so softly that I barely even heard him.

"How do you always know what to say to me when I feel like I'm going to cry? You always know how to make me laugh instead. You know I don't care about the sports. You know my favorite songs are 'All I Ask of You' and 'Clair de Lune'. You know that I want to be a pediatrician…"

I couldn't move from my spot as Edward stood up and walked slowly towards me. I gasped as his finger traced down my cheek like it had at the party on Saturday. He was so close to me that it felt like there was an electrical current running between our bodies. I couldn't breathe. He was so close and I could smell that fresh but spicy scent that was so distinctly Edward, one that wasn't manufactured.

"How do you know all this," he whispered, "and I never knew…"

I still couldn't breathe. What was he talking about? His proximity to my body had my mind completely dazzled and I couldn't think about anything but the tingling feeling in my cheek as his finger stroked it gently. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I'm sure you could've heard it in Seattle. It almost stopped when Edward bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Breathe Bella…"

My lungs pushed all the air out in one loud "whoosh" and I suddenly felt light headed. My knees buckled and I fell forward, only to have the strong arms of my best friend wrap around me and keep my steady. My hands automatically curled into his t-shirt and my face was flush against his strong chest.

"Bell Bell…" Edward whispered.

I hesitantly looked up and gasped at the closeness of his face to mine. Our eyes locked together and I was drowning in the emerald green depths. I could hear both our breathing turn ragged and felt his heart pounding like mine under my hand. I saw his eyes flicker down my to my mouth and my breath caught in my throat.

"Bella…" he said softly, like it was a prayer.

My door creaked open and our heads instantly snapped in that direction. _Oh no!_

"MASEN!" Emmett boomed, quickly flicking on the light, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

He came storming into the room and I quickly pushed away from Edward to meet Emmett head on.

"STOP IT EMMETT!" I screamed. That froze him in his tracks. I never yelled at him like that. He looked completely stunned that I even dared to yell at him.

"Bella…I…I…"

"You what?!" I shouted, "Don't you dare pretend like you care about ME now! Where were you these last three years?! You wouldn't sit with Rosalie if she was sitting with me at lunch! Where were you when I was falling apart when Edward started dating that whore bitch?! Where were you when Tanya shoved me against the wall and slapped me in the face?! Where were you Em?!"

Emmett and Edward were just frozen in their spots looking at me. Both of them had never seen me ever acting so crazy like this. God, I'm losing it.

"Bell Bell…" Edward whispered.

"Oh just get out!" I cried, "Both of you please just go!"

"Bells…" Emmett started.

"NO! Get out Emmett!"

I started shoving against his body. For all the effort I was putting in, you would've thought I would've at least moved him an inch. I had never seen Emmett look so defeated as he turned to head out the door. He turned at the door and gave Edward a dirty look that just set me off all over again.

"GET OUT EM!"

He jumped and quickly shut the door. I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing and I felt my shoulders heaving as I was trying to calm down. _What is wrong with me?! I've never stood up to Emmett like that! I've never spoken to anyone like that!_

"Bell Bell..."

I jumped and turned around. Edward was shrugging his coat back on, his gaze was focused on the ground and he ran his hand through his hair once his hands were free from his coat.

"Edward-" I started but he cut me off.

"Bell Bell, please don't fight with Emmett over me. He's right. I've hurt you badly these past years. I can't believe I was so stupid that I couldn't see it!"

Edward's voice was starting to get hysterical and his grip was tightening on his hair.

"Edward, please…"

"Please what Bella? There's nothing I can do that will make up for how much I've hurt you these years! I was such an idiot."

He turned away from me and gripped the window edge so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"You Bell Bell, you're the only one who always knew the real me. While everyone saw the Edward that grew 6 inches and gained 25 pounds over the summer, you still knew I was the same geeky, comic book and musical loving, Tony that I had always been. I never saw myself any differently either. So when Tanya Denali comes along and asks me out, I was so stunned that the most popular girl in school was looking at a dork like me, I just dumbly said yes."

"Edward, you don't look like a dork…" I mumbled.

"It shouldn't matter what I look like! I was so blindly wrapped up in the fact that someone like Tanya, the girl every other guy was lusting after, had wanted me. Me! Geeky little Edward Masen that spends his free time reading comics or playing 'Halo' or climbing in his best friend's window to listen to musicals! I was so stupid. I should've stopped her when she started buying me clothes and changing what I wore. More so, I should've said 'no' when she told me I couldn't speak to you anymore. I'm so sorry Bella…I should've never stayed with her after the day she told me to stay away from you."

"Why…why did you stay with her Edward?" I sniffled.

Edward turned and pounded his fist against the wall. He leaned back and sat on the window edge, burying his head in his hands.

"I don't know! Everything changed! All these people were starting to expect things from me because I was Edward Masen and I was dating Tanya Denali. I started getting invited to parties that I never would've dreamed of going to before. Christ, I started drinking alcohol! It was all just so STUPID! It blinded me! But I was a selfish bastard Bella. I listened to Tanya, I stopped talking to you in school, but I couldn't let you go. I needed you in my life!"

He looked up and walked over to me, no more than a foot between us.

"Don't you see Bella? You're the best part of me. You know me…the real me. And you never gave up on him. You kept him alive. I can't believe I've wasted two years pretending to be someone I'm not."

I gasped, my body frozen, as Edward swept me into a hug.

"I don't want to be someone I'm not anymore. Thank you Bell Bell. Thank you for never giving up on me. For never giving up on us."

I pressed my face into his chest, trying to will away my tears and think of something to say to him. I had no idea what to feel! What was I supposed to think? My Tony, my Edward, was spilling some heavy feelings to me here. They were almost like the words I always wanted to hear, yet I couldn't make my body react to anything. I felt Edward bury his face against my neck and I gasped.

"I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," he whispered against my neck, "I love you Bell Bell."

My heart stopped in my chest, "What?"

He DID NOT just say what I think he said. There was no way. My ears had to be playing tricks on me. Edward opened his mouth to speak but we both jumped apart when his phone started to ring and vibrate in his pocket.

"Holy crap…" Edward muttered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I glanced at the clock on my desk. _Oh my God! It's 2:30 in the morning!_

It was so quiet in the neighborhood that when Edward answered his phone I could hear everything that his mother was saying on the other side.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You come home right now and let Bella go to sleep! You both have the Homecoming game tomorrow night!"

"Ummmm…yeah, Mom, sorry. I'm coming home now."

"I'm waiting in your room young man! I can see you and Bella! Get back over here right now! And apologize to Bella for keeping her up this late!"

"Okay Mom."

"Now hurry up! I'm waiting."

"Okay, bye."

I glanced through my window and saw Elizabeth smile at me and wave. She scowled when Edward came to the window and she motioned for him to get back over there. Edward was halfway out of the window when he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"We're…we're going to be okay…right Bell Bell?"

I gave him the best smile I could muster up. I felt absolutely drained after everything in the past few days and tonight.

"Better than okay Tony."

He flashed that crooked smile I loved so much, that I had missed seeing for days and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Bell Bell."

"Yeah…Oh hey! Wait!"

Edward stuck his head back in the window, "What is it?"

I smiled, "I never got to tell you. Our halftime show tomorrow is songs from Broadway musicals."

His Edward smile spread across his face.

"Just play it cool boys…" he sang as he disappeared again. I giggled as he sang the words to the song "Cool" from "West Side Story". I heard his glorious musical laugh and I went to my window and watched him climb back into his room. He turned back around and waved, as did Elizabeth, before closing his window. I covered my mouth to hide my chuckle as I watched Elizabeth lecture Edward.

I turned out my light and sighed. I had no idea what to make of what happened and what had been said tonight. More than anything else that was said tonight, five words stayed at the front of all my thoughts. _I love you Bell Bell. _How I wished that more than anything that he had really said those words.

**Well? Yes? No? Sorry if anyone thought it was short and kind of quick. I am pondering writing this story from Edward's POV since we're obviously missing out on what's going on in his head. Meh...we'll see. Maybe an outtake. I was in a terrible mood on Wednesday, but feel much better now. I slept for 13 hours...yikes! Off to start my weekend. You all have fun too! :-) Leave me a review if you can! (Good or bad, I want to hear it!)**

**P.S. If you need a visual for Bella's dress she tried on, I was thinking of the green dress Keira Knightley wears in "Atonement" but in blue. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine...the Broadway musical lyrics are certainly not mine, and "Smallville" is not mine (though I wish Tom Welling was...)**

**A/N: Thank you for your support on this story. I'm glad people seem to like something I wrote on a whim. I _really_**** like this chapter. :-)**

_Chapter 4_

_Friday, Homecoming game_

I sat and nervously played with the white gloves that were already supposed to be on my hands. I hated wearing them while we played. My fingers would slip off the keys all the time. Especially if I had to play a long run with sixteen notes. Alice was fidgeting with the sequined skirt that she had to wear and making sure her trademark black spikes were set in perfect array on the top of her head.

"Do I look okay Bella?" She asked, snapping me out of my memories of this morning.

"Hm?" I said, turning to look at her. Of course she looked okay. She looked better than okay. She looked like the perfect little flapper for their dance number to the music from "Chicago."

"Where's your head at Bella?" Alice asked as she adjusted another spike on her head.

"Oh…um…" I stuttered.

"Seriously Bella," Alice started, "You've been in a daze all day. What is going on?"

I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up my cheeks as I remembered what I discovered on my desk this morning when I woke up. There were two dozen of the most beautiful long stem red roses, tied together with a black satin ribbon. I gasped when I had found it because tied to it was also the necklace Edward gave me for my birthday back in 8th grade. I'd been looking for it for months now. It was a replica of the necklace Lana Lang wore in the first season of "Smallville". Attached was a note, complete with sweet lyrics from "Wicked".

_My Bell Bell-_

"_Because I KNOW you…I have been changed for good…"_

_Look at what I found? It was at the bottom of my bag (weird huh?). Wear it for me tonight please? You're my good luck charm Bell Bell. I'll be looking for you in the stands tonight like always. I meant what I said, you're the best part of me Bell Bell. I can't even begin to apologize for the last two years, but accept these as a start? One rose to apologize for each month I wasn't your Tony. I'll see you tonight Bell Bell._

_Your Tony_

I coughed to clear my throat, "Um…I…well…I made up with Edward last night…"

"I KNEW IT!" Alice squealed, causing the entire trumpet section to turn around and stare.

"Alice!" I hissed, already hating the amount of attention I had been getting today. Since it was a game day, Edward had to sit with the team at lunch, but he shocked the entire cafeteria silent when he stopped to say hi to me first before making his way over to sit with Emmett and Jasper. The attention had given me a permanent blush for the rest of the day, which now just came back with a vengeance.

"I told you that you were going to need that Homecoming dress."

"Alice I didn't buy-" I gasped, "ALICE! You didn't!"

"Of course I did!" She huffed, "You never listen to me Bella! I told you that you were going to need it and I told you that you and Edward belong together!"

I rolled my eyes, "We're not together Alice."

"Not yet!" she sang.

I was about to make a sassy retort, but Ben stood up on the podium and signaled us to get ready to play for the team to come running onto the field. We started to play as I heard Alice cheering loudly beside me. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett led the team out onto the field. I felt a little guilty. I hadn't spoken to Emmett all day today either. He left this morning before I even came down the stairs.

It was a terribly close game. We were playing the La Push Wolves and the score was 14 to 7, Forks winning, with 2 minutes left before the half. We were waiting on the sidelines as usual, and as usual, when we were on offense, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. Angela was standing next to me, Ben chatting away on her other side. Alice pranced over to me and looped her arm with mine. Jasper was also on offense as a wide receiver. The clock was winding down and there was time for one more play. I watched in awe as Edward started the play and I flinched as the linemen crashed into each other. Edward sent the ball flying down the field to where I saw Jasper running, wide open. He caught the ball, and Alice squealed.

"GO JAZZY!" She screamed, jumping up and down. I couldn't help but join her. I turned to look back at Edward and I couldn't stop the scream that left my throat.

"EDWARD!"

I watched in pure horror as a La Push player hit Edward ridiculously late and hard in the back. I felt sick as it looked like Edward's upper half just snapped back. Despite the referee's whistle and the flying yellow flag, it did nothing to calm my stomach. I was seeing it all in slow motion again as I looked at Edward's motionless form on the ground. He had at least managed to flip over on to his back and Coach Clapp and the trainers had run immediately out there. It was comforting to see Carlisle out there, since he volunteered as a trainer for the team. At least I knew Edward was in good hands. I barely even felt Alice and Angela's arms holding me from collapsing as the whole stadium grew silent. The tears silently running down my face. _Edward…please be okay…_

It was all in slow motion. I watched as Jasper came running back and took off his helmet, instantly taking a knee next to all the other offensive players. His eyes found mine and they were filled with so much worry. I found Emmett and he was mouthing to me "He'll be okay". Rosalie was standing on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders, her eyes also desperately trying to help keep me together. Edward still hadn't moved from the ground and I felt the sob rip through my chest.

"Good thing I got out when I did," I heard Tanya say to Lauren Mallory, "What good would he have been if he couldn't play football anymore?"

"BITCH!" I spat, surprising myself, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!"

Rosalie moved to stand between us and she shoved Tanya back, "Watch yourself Denali!"

"What are you going to do about it Hale?" she sneered.

"Shut up Tanya!" I shouted, "Edward is so much more than just a football player!"

It was like an out of body experience. I lunged forward, out of Alice and Angela's grasp, before Rosalie could try and stop me, and shoved Tanya back as hard as I could, letting my right hand fly out and snap across her face. Tanya went flying backwards and crashed into Lauren and Jessica, all three ending up in a heap on the ground. I was about to respond but Alice quickly tugged me away and turned me to look at the field. I had to wonder if the pixie had supernatural strength sometimes...Rosalie was covering for me, explaining to the cheerleading coach that Tanya had tripped. Apparently Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were not too popular with the team as a whole because everyone sided with Rosalie. Tanya huffed and stomped her foot, but the coach did nothing, simply telling her to go wash off the cut on her lip.

The whole stadium was clapping and starting to cheer. At first I thought it was because my little stint had been seen by everyone, but I knew better. My eyes snapped back to the spot Edward had been lying in and I could finally feel like my heart was beating again. Edward was walking off the field with Carlisle, his helmet in his hands. The half was long over and the teams had turned to run into their locker rooms. Edward's eyes found mine and I let out a deep sigh of relief as his crooked smile spread across his lips. I saw him mouth "Bell Bell" and I couldn't help but smile back. My Tony…my Edward.

Half time went by in a daze as we played the overture from "Phantom…", "Seasons of Love" from "RENT", "All that Jazz" from "Chicago", "Cool" from "West Side Story", and "You Can't Stop the Beat" from "Hairspray". Inside I was smiling and wishing that Edward could've heard and seen our show. He would've loved it.

I was nervous as we waited for the team to come back out. I knew Edward had walked off the field, but that didn't really mean that he was okay. The roar of our home crowd scared me and I jumped as the drumline starting playing. I totally missed Ben call us to attention to play the team back on the field. I felt like cheering at the top of my lungs with the rest of the crowd. There running at the front of the team, between Emmett and Jasper, was Edward. I couldn't see his eyes under his helmet but I saw his head turn in my direction and he waved his arm in the air. I stuck my hand back up in the air and joined in the cheering screaming "Go Edward!", praying that he at least saw me mouth the words.

Jasper's touchdown before the half had made the score 21 to 7, but La Push got lucky and they tied it up with a touchdown at the end of the third quarter and at the beginning of the fourth. The score was now tied and there was 27 seconds left. The entire stadium was on their feet and Alice was gripping my hand tightly. We were on offense, but we were 23 yards from the end zone. As the time out ended, I tightened my grip on Alice's hand.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, or well, the balls of their toes as we watched Edward start the play. The crunching of plastic pads rang loudly in my ears with the grunts of each lineman trying to push the other. I watched as everything seemed to slow down. Jasper and our other wide receivers were completely covered. The defense was breaking through. I started screaming with everyone else when I saw Edward take off and start running for the end zone. The stadium erupted in cheers and I screamed as loud as I could for him.

My breath caught when I was La Push's number 57 coming running at Edward from the side. _Number 57. Jacob Black, the same guy who hit him before_.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, though it was completely futile.

It was like straight out of a movie. Edward turned to his side after I yelled and looked at Jacob Black coming at him. In an amazing move, he dodged Jacob Black and he went flying past Edward into the ground. The stadium exploded in sound as Edward ran into the end zone. I was screaming and jumping up and down with Alice. The clock was down to zero. Forks won the game! I watched as the Forks team flooded the field, mixed in the with student fans who rushed the field as well. I saw Edward rip off his helmet and he looked up at me, his big beautiful crooked yet perfect, smile on his face.

I screamed his name again and watched as Jasper and Emmett hoisted him up onto their shoulders. I saw Edward lean down and whisper to both Jasper and Emmett as their teammates and our fellow schoolmates surrounded them. I knew we were supposed to be playing our victory song, but I couldn't stop smiling. I felt my mouth drop open as I noticed Emmett and Jasper carrying Edward past the fans and our little local news people, and brought him over to the bleachers where the band was sitting.

People were screaming all around us and I watched, frozen in my spot, as Jasper and Emmett let Edward down. Alice instantly stepped away and pushed me out into the aisle as Edward came running up the stairs, ignoring everyone who was trying to congratulate him. He stopped on the stair below me, making us the same height.

"Bell Bell," He panted, "I never answered your question last night."

I furrowed my brows. Question? What question? And why now of all times is he bringing this up?

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Isabella," he whispered, and I shivered as his finger trailed down my left cheek, "Last night, you asked me what I said. I said that I love you Bell Bell. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it."

I was completely frozen. I'm pretty sure my mouth might've been hanging open and I felt myself drop my saxophone on the chair next to me. I faintly heard Alice's laugh and didn't notice that the band had stopped playing and Edward's hand was now cupping my cheek. I snapped out of it when I heard Edward's soft voice singing just for me.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Isabella, that's all I ask of you…"_

It was so soft and barely a whisper, our faces were so close together I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I could feel the tears as they rolled down my cheeks. This was my Tony. This was my Edward…and he just told me he loved me. I gasped when I felt his lips on my cheeks, brushing away my tears. His lips lingered above my left cheek and I answered him back just as softly.

_"Promise me that all you say is true. Love me, that's all I ask of you…"_

My voice cracked and our eyes locked, and I knew there was nothing but truth in his eyes.

"I love you Edward…I've always loved you," I whispered.

"Oh Bella…my Bell Bell…" he spoke as if they were the most precious words in the world, "My love…"

Edward's lips pressed deeply against mine and my body felt like it was on fire. His hand that cupped my cheek moved to the back of my head and his other wrapped around my waist. I had never kissed anyone before, but it felt so right and natural as I moved my lips against his, bringing my hands up to bury themselves in his hair. His bulky shoulder pads and football gear making it hard to get a grip on him anywhere else.

The screams of everyone around us instantly reminded me of where we were and I pulled away, feeling the immediate blush on my cheeks, but Edward wouldn't let me go, smashing his lips back against mine. I didn't mean to moan out loud, but I heard Edward's answering moan and I gasped as I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, sucking it between his own. We finally broke apart, remembering the need to breath, and Edward pressed his sweaty forehead against mine.

I giggled, "Everyone's looking."

"I don't care," he whispered back, "this is better than winning any football game."

"MASEN!" We heard Coach Clapp yell. Edward groaned and turned around, keeping his arm around my waist. When I finally looked around. I saw Alice, Angela, Ben, and the rest of the marching band cheering. Our fellow schoolmates were cheering from the sidelines and the stands. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing behind Coach Clapp at the bottom of the stairs, huge smiles on their faces.

"Masen!" Coach Clapp shouted again, "If you're finished with your girlfriend, there are some reporters here who want to talk to you!"

I blushed profusely. _Girlfriend. Coach Clapp just called me Edward's girlfriend!_ Edward's finger under my chin guided my face back to look at his.

"Your blush is so beautiful," he whispered, "Wait for me outside the locker rooms with Alice and Rosalie?"

I was only able to manage a nod and Edward flashed me his crooked smile before pressing his lips once more to mine. "My Bell Bell," he whispered before slipping back down the stairs and pulled into the crowd by Coach Clapp and his teammates.

Rosalie came sprinting up the stairs and I was instantly wrapped up in the three sets of arms that belonged to my best girlfriends.

"BELLA!" Alice, Rosalie, and Angela all screamed at the same time. I felt absolutely giddy. Edward told me he loved me! I couldn't even really be embarrassed about the fact that he did it in front of a full stadium at the Homecoming football game.

"Oh Bella!" Alice squealed, "I told you that you and Edward belonged together!"

I couldn't do anything but smile and blush and let out this ridiculously high-pitched squeal/giggle that was answered by Angela and Rosalie. I was overwhelmed by random people walking up and telling me that they thought that was so romantic or that it was adorable that Edward and I had finally gotten together. While I had expected everyone to be negative and teasing me, there were nothing but kind words coming my way. Of course…I had yet to encounter Tanya and her horde, but I wasn't really thinking about them. I was thinking mostly about the fact that Edward kissed me, here in front of practically the entire town at the Homecoming game. I was thinking about the fact that he said he loved me.

I don't think most people realize just how sweaty you can get having to wear those heavy polyester marching band uniforms. Plus, trying to speed walk and play an instrument at the same time is not necessarily a walk in the park for your lungs. After returning everything to the band room, we showered off in the locker rooms. At first I didn't want to go in, wanting to avoid Tanya, but we saw her silver Mercedes tearing out of the parking lot.

"Bella…" Rosalie sang, and I immediately knew the girls were up to something. I groaned and turned around as I finished slipping the white long sleeve t-shirt over my head.

"Yes…?"

I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Angela standing there, arms behind their backs. This couldn't possibly be good.

"You're coming out with us tonight."

"What?! But-but…I have to meet Edward and…uh…"

"Bella," Alice giggled, "We're all going out together. It's tradition after Homecoming to head to the diner with your sweetie."

"Oh…" I frowned, knowing that was where Edward must've gone the last two years.

"Bella, Edward never went. He always said he was too tired and he had to wake up early to work at the hospital the next morning. I'm pretty sure this year he'll want to go," Rosalie laughed.

"Oh…welll…um, okay…"

"You know," Alice said as she rearranged her hair, "I don't think Edward even said 'I love you' to Tanya. I remember always hearing her say it to him, but he never answered it back directly."

I didn't say anything as I let that thought settle in.

"Oh Bella, come on," Rosalie said as she brushed past me, "Everyone in this whole town has always known Edward loves you and only you. Apparently you two just had no clue."

"I told you, you two belong together! That's why he never said those precious 3 words to Tanya! He never loved her!"

"I...um...okay..." I mumbled. I was trying hard to digest this new information.

I let my hair down and brushed it out as best I could. It fell in waves down my back and for once, it looked good. I frowned when I realized that I forgot my jacket this morning. Oh well…hopefully it wouldn't be too cold outside tonight. I jumped when Rosalie shouted my name and I realized I was the last one in the locker room.

It was freezing outside. What a poor night to forget my jacket! I stood huddled next to Alice. Angela had left with Ben and they were going to meet us at the diner. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at me.

"Where is your jacket Bella?"

"I-I forgot-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because a huge pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me so high off the ground that I thought my face was going to hit the roof.

"BELLS!" Emmett boomed.

"Can't…breath…Em…" I gasped.

"Oh! Right!"

My idiot twin set my down none to gently and I glared at him.

"Oh come on Bells! I'm sorry about last night! We live in the same house and you're my twin! You can't stay mad at me forever Bells!"

Emmett stuck his bottom lip out and if it weren't for his massive size, he would've looked like a little boy pouting about not getting his way. I rolled my eyes. There was no way that I could resist the Emmett pout.

"You're forgiven Em…" I sighed.

"THAT'S MY TWIN!" He picked me up and squeezed me again, cutting off my air supply yet another time.

"She needs to breath Em!" Rosalie yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

I stumbled this time when Emmett put me down. I felt myself falling backwards and I squeaked in fear and I heard Emmett yell "Oh crap!" before I suddenly found myself in the embrace that I've been missing for so long.

"Emmett…" I heard Edward growl.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I'm sorry twin! I'm just so pumped up!"

I wasn't paying attention to Emmett's apologizing at all. Edward was setting back on my feet and before I knew it he was in front of me cupping my cheeks and looking me over.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

He looked so serious you would think I just avoided a car crash rather than survive two massive bear hugs from my oaf of a brother. I couldn't help but giggle, which made Edward immediately frown.

"What is so funny?"

I giggled again before answering, "Oh Edward! Your face! It's so serious!"

He moved so fast that I barely had time to squeal as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet to swing me around.

"Its serious because I'm seriously into you!"

"Such a dork!" I squealed as he slowed down.

"Mmmm…" he purred as he pressed his forehead against mine, "I'm YOUR dork."

I shivered the moment our lips touched and my hands automatically curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms tightened around my waist and I gasped as I felt him nibble on my lip.

"Geez…get a room!" Rosalie shouted.

We broke apart, a deep blush covering my entire face. I was seriously the most unobservant person in the world when Edward was around.

"Yeah…get a room! But not Bella's!" Emmett shouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed at my twin's realization of Rosalie's teasing. As he turned to walk to his car I could hear him muttering under his breath about how he didn't want his baby (younger by 2 minutes) sister thinking about having sex until I was 40. I rolled my eyes.

As we walked to the car, a cool breeze came through the parking lot and I shivered, my body again realizing I left my jacket at home. I wrapped my arms around my body and turned around when I noticed Edward had stopped. I watched as he slipped the blue, yellow, and beige, letterman jacket from his shoulders and held it open for me.

"But Edward, what about you? I-"

"Bella, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend freeze to death?" I felt my insides melting as he flashed me his crooked smile and slipped my arms through the sleeves of his warm, extra comfy, too big for me, jacket.

"Plus," he smiled, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear, "It's tradition. The football players always give their jackets to their girlfriends to wear over to the diner after Homecoming."

He held the door to his Volvo open for me and I slipped in laughing as he ran, and tripped, to the driver's side door. I couldn't help but laugh. This was my dorky, geeky, Edward. This was how it always should have been.

As we drove to silence in the diner I couldn't help but let one question linger at the front of my mind. I wanted to know…but I wasn't sure if Edward would answer. True, we are best friends, and now I guess boyfriend and girlfriend, but there are just some things that he might not tell me about his life in the past two years.

"Edward…"I said tentatively, so unsure if I really wanted to know, "I…um…you don't have to answer…but, um…"

"You want to know why I never had sex with Tanya?"

My eyes bugged out of my head, "NO!!!"

I watched as Edward's eyes got equally wide and his car swerved slightly. "Oh…uh…"

"I wanted to know why you never told her 'I love you'!" I shouted, completely embarrassed with the direction that he thought the conversation was going to go. Although, now that he mentioned it, I couldn't help but let that evil little thing called curiosity get the better of me.

"Oh," Edward coughed and cleared his throat, "Um…how did you find out about that?"

"Alice and Rosalie..." I whispered, and swallowed heavily, "were they wrong?"

Edward didn't hesitate to answer back in his own soft voice, "No...they're correct."

I sat, relieved and stunned that it was the truth. I don't think I would've handled myself very well if it wasn't the truth. After a few moments I spoke again.

"Oh…okay," I whispered, taking a big gulp, "Um…you can answer the other question too…if you…if you want…"

I was thankful that it was dark and Edward couldn't see the whole new shade of red that I had turned. I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward squirmed a little in his seat. I could see in the passing streetlights that Edward had turned red as well.

"Oh…um…well, I guess I can tell you…I mean, since you're my…my girlfriend."

I waited in silence for the next few seconds. I was going through a million different scenarios in my head. I had always heard that you shared your past with your boyfriend and vice versa, but right about now I was thinking that was stupidest thing I'd ever heard! I mean, I was a virgin, so there wasn't anything to tell. Edward never had sex with Tanya, but that…that didn't mean other things didn't happen. I didn't know what to think. Nothing could've prepared me for what his answer was though.

"It's uh…it's kind of all your fault."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, looking at him. Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road and I was even more confused.

"Edward, what are do-"

"Bella, love, I can't have this conversation while I'm driving. I'll crash the car for sure."

"Oh," I said as my brows furrowed, "We can talk about it later."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No Bell Bell…I have a feeling if we don't talk about this now, we won't ever talk about it."

"Okay…" I whispered. I watched as Edward leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Bella…It was like, a year ago. Tan-, she who must not be named, was trying to pressure me to give in. I just got home from football practice and I…Oh God, please don't think I'm some sort of pervert…"

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you naked through the window!" He blurted out.

My mouth opened to scream, "What?!", at him, but no sound came out. _He had seen me naked?!_ I guess I was repeating that thought for too long in my head because Edward started rambling.

"Oh God Bella! I'm sorry! I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it! I mean, geez Bella, you don't see yourself clearly! You're so beautiful and your body is perfect! I couldn't tear my eyes away!"

"You think I'm perfect?" I managed to get out between the deep breaths I started taking.

"Bella…" Edward said, in that tone that was willing me to look up at him, "I _know _you're perfect."

"Edward…I-"

"I couldn't do it Bella. I should've known then that you were all I ever wanted. I couldn't get you out of my head. Please don't be freaked out, but you were all I could think about and dream about. I felt so wrong that I was thinking about you like that because you are my best friend and I had a girlfriend! God, but whenever Tanya touched me, just to hold hands or lean on me, you were all I could ever see! I wished it were you! Geez, I've just been an idiot these past two years! The biggest idiot!"

My eyes were huge and threatening to pop out of my head and my breath had been caught in my lungs for who knows how long.

"God, I'm sorry Bella! Breathe please!"

I let all my breath out in one long and loud "whoosh!" and I shook my head to try and clear my oxygen deprived mind. I just sat there unmoving. Every time Edward was with Tanya, he was wishing it were me? It didn't even phase me that he said that she had touched him. He was wishing that it were _ME?!_

"Lord, Bella, I'm sorry! You must be disgusted by me!"

I watched as Edward slammed his forehead against the steering wheel breaking me from my internal and repetitive rambling. I could faintly hear Edward muttering under his breath. I knew I had to break him out of his self-loathing, a trait that had also been so ridiculously irritating about him when we were growing up, and stop him before he over analyzed everything.

"Edward, you really thought of me…like…like that?" I whispered.

Edward froze, his shoulders tense and his hands dropping back to his lap.

"Does it disgust you?"

I smiled, "No."

Edward's head shot up so fast that I could've sworn he broke his neck.

"Really?"

I smiled again, "Really…I…um…I've thought about you like that too?"

I was blazing red and I hated that it came out like I was asking Edward a question. My voice was so quiet that I wasn't sure that he had really heard me. Edward moved slowly and leaned across the center console to gently cup my cheek. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"How can you sit here and say that you're not disgusted by me?"

I sighed and brought my hands up to rest on the top his cupping my cheeks, "Because I love you Edward Anthony Masen. I've always loved you."

I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against his. This time it was me that shyly swept my tongue across his bottom lip. Edward gasped and I gently sucked on his lower lip. True, he might be the only person I have ever kissed, but everything about us being together felt perfect and right.

"I love you Bell Bell," Edward whispered as we broke apart.

"Te amo Tony," I giggled.

Edward gave me that crooked smile as he started the car back up, "Too bad you middle name isn't 'Maria'."

I laughed. My geeky Edward. Hopefully he was here to stay.

_Friday, the diner_

It was completely packed in the diner. It seemed like all of Forks was crammed in there. Everyone was trying to reach over and pat Edward on the back or shake his hand. I was scared, not liking crowds very much, but Edward never lost his hold on me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

It was so packed we didn't see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Angela, or Ben anywhere. The game had started early tonight at 5pm, and now it was 8:30 and I was absolutely starving. I'm sure Edward must've been too. I jumped when I felt his sweet breath on my ear as we finally made it to the counter.

"You want to just get food to go? Eat it back at one of our houses?"

I nodded and smiled as I listened to Edward place my order. He didn't even have to ask me if it was correct. When we were little and came to the diner, I always used to order the same thing. And nothing changed. I still ordered the exact same thing as I did when I was 10 years old.

"Hey Jeanie, can I get a cheeseburger on wheat, sautéed mushrooms, lettuce, no tomato or mayo, a small onion rings, a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard, small fries, and two shakes, one chocolate and one strawberry to go."

I heard Jeanie say "sure thing" and I smiled as Edward pulled me in tightly and placed a kiss on my head.

"Did I miss anything?" He whispered.

"No," I smiled, "It was perfect."

"You guys aren't sticking around?"

I smiled when I heard the familiar voice of Carlisle Cullen. Edward and I turned to see Carlisle and his gorgeous wife Esme, wrapped up in Carlisle's old Forks letterman jacket, standing behind us.

Edward shook hands with Carlisle and told him we were heading home.

Mrs. Cullen laughed, "Boy, I don't know what people are talking about more, that running play that won the game or that kiss that won you Bella's heart!"

I don't anyone would be surprised to hear that I was fire engine red after Mrs. Cullen's words.

"Oh darling," She whispered, "I think it was so sweet! It's about time another one of us marching band gals ended up with the star quarterback."

"You were in band Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, shocked. She was way too beautiful. It was like trying to imagine Rosalie playing the cymbals or something. Alice completely failed to mention that her mother had been in the marching band. I figured Carlisle was probably an athlete or some kind of perfect wonder boy when he was growing up, but Mrs. Cullen? I never would've thought that was possible!

"Oh dear, it's Esme. 'Mrs. Cullen' makes me feel so old, and I was a flute player. Something is tells me that you're a lot like I was at your age. Didn't see myself very clearly. Don't be fooled Bella. You belong with Edward, and no one is more deserving of this fine young man."

"I…uh…I…"

"Bella," she said, "Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow to get ready for the dance with Alice and Rosalie? I already talked to Mrs. Webber. Apparently, this is Angela's first date and Ben wants to meet her father."

"Oh…um…I don't want to be any trouble…"

"Oh Bella!" Alice chirped, popping up out of nowhere with Jasper in tow, "It's no trouble! I was going to make you come over anyway! Plus I have you dress!"

Edward squeezed my side as he looked down at me smiling, "So what time should I pick her up Alice?"

**Well? Yes? No? Who wants a football playing Edward? I think it's sexy. :-) I was in marching band in high school and my boyfriend was on the football team, so there is some real life inspiration. :-P Except I was also running back and forth between playing for the volleyball team too...highly unrecommended I say...**

**Okay, originally I only planned on having only one more chapter...BUT I am going to add another one. So two more chapters and then an epilogue (which I love). Then maybe Edward's POV. Review if you can pretty please? :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine...and the Superman stuff isn't mine. And that includes the lines I borrowed from "Twilight" obviously... **

**A/N: I've got a lot to say today. Sorry :-) #1. I may like Kanye West's music, but guy is seriously a douche of a human being. If you saw the VMA's you know what I'm referring to. Poor Taylor Swift. Thank goodness Beyonce is a classy lady. #2. HOLY JEBUS!!! The new "New Moon" trailer had me squealing like a little girl! The Volturi/Volterra look so awesome and so does Laurent's little battle. If you haven't seen it yet, STOP READING and go watch it RIGHT NOW! Then come back and read please. :-) #3. P!nk, Beyonce, Muse, and Jay-Z had the most awesome performances at the VMA's. Oh, and Taylor Swift with her song that inspired my little story here. :-) and #4. I know I don't refer to my love of the Seattle Mariners at all in this story, but my man Ichiro got his 200th hit of the season tonight! the only player in history to have 9 consecutive seasons of 200+ hits! I love that guy. **

**Prepare for some citrusy times ahead... :-P**

_Chapter 5_

_Saturday, the Homecoming Dance_

"OUCH!" I yelled, "Rosalie! I'd like to have some hair left by the end of the night!"

"Sit still Bella," Alice scolded, as she leaned over the sink and expertly applied her mascara, "Rosalie is almost done, and then we'll all be ready to go."

I rolled my eyes. I had already sat through Alice's torture chair for my make-up and now Rosalie was ripping out all of my hair. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror yet, but based on the way Alice and Rosalie both squealed when Alice's part was done, I either looked some kind of amazing…or I looked hideous and they were being polite.

"Two more pins Bella and we're done," Rosalie said as she shoved one of the said pins into my head near the nape of my neck. I yelped when the last one went in and I immediately jumped out of the chair when Rosalie said she was done.

"Okay! That's it! Let's go!" I shouted, marching towards the door. I only stopped when I heard Alice and Rosalie laughing.

"What?" I shouted.

"Oh Bella…" Alice laughed, holding her pink silk robe clad stomach, "I'm sure Edward would love to take you out like that, but I don't think you'll be too happy about it."

I asked "what?" one more time as I looked down before was instantly mortified. I was in one of Alice's silky robes, a deep purple one, and regretfully, since the dress was backless, all I had on were these little sticky nipple cover things Alice had thrown at me and a pair of lacy midnight blue boy shorts that I also didn't know Alice had purchased for me. I was a deep red and looked at the floor.

"Oh Bella, it's okay," Rosalie answered, "I almost did the same thing when I was getting ready for my first date with Emmett. I was so nervous because I wanted to it to be perfect."

Rosalie wrapped her arm around me and guided me back towards the bed, where all three of our dresses were laid out. Alice laced her arm through mine and sighed, "I was the same way when I had my first date with Jasper. I wanted it to be perfect because as soon as I saw him in 9th grade English, I knew he was the man for me."

"Alice…" Rosalie groaned.

"Hey, shut up!" Alice snapped back, "Who was the one who told you to give the, your words not mine, 'big, stupid, arrogant bear', a chance and that he was the one for you?"

"And," Alice continued, "Who told you during the first game of the season that Angela and Ben were going to get together?"

"You Alice," Rosalie and I said at the same time, in the same monotone voices.

"That's right. And YOU!" Alice shouted, making me jump, "I better not ever hear you complaining about my 'feelings' again! I always told you that you and Edward belonged together."

"Yes oh mighty wise one!" I said, dropping to me knees and bowing at Alice's feet.

"BELLA YOUR HAIR!" Rosalie and Alice screeched at the same time.

I got up and laughed as I grabbed my dress from the bed and started to slip it on. I was still amazed that such a beautiful dress fit me so perfectly. I was also amazed, in a bad way, by how much the dress had cost Alice. I sighed. At least she was letting me wear Grecian flats with the dress. Lord knows I was going to trip over the train enough as it is and I certainly didn't need to add 4-inch deathtraps to my feet. I smoothed the dress out and I when I looked up, Alice and Rosalie had opened up the closet mirrors.

If I was this speechless, I certainly hoped that it would have the same effect on Edward. Forks High had two formal dances each school yeah: The Homecoming Dance and Prom. Neither of which I had ever attended. Our 9th grade year, Edward and I spent the Homecoming Dance watching a "Smallville" marathon, and Prom that year, we were in Seattle with his parents watching "Phantom of the Opera." The dress and all of Alice and Rosalie's hard work combined made me even more excited than I would have been meeting Tom Welling, Hugh Jackman, and Jared Padalecki at the same time.

The deep blue of the dress made it seem as if my skin was glowing and luminous. Alice had used different colors of browns to make my eyes stand out and look smoky without looking too heavy. My lips were a vibrant red and I felt like an old Hollywood starlet. Rosalie had left some curls out framing my face and the rest was twisted into an elegant yet slightly messy bun at the nape of my neck.

"You guys…I….I….I look…"

"Like a sexy version of Cinderella?"

I jumped when I noticed Esme's reflection looking back at me. I was blushing again and Alice and Rosalie giggled as Esme came further into the room.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are here girls. You all look gorgeous."

Alice was in a gorgeous purple flowing dress, gold embroidery creating an empire waist and lining the V that plunged between her boobs. Rosalie had swept her long curls up into a sleek bun. Her blood red dress could best be described as something like Cleopatra would've worn, complete with a intricate gold belt. Those two looked simply amazing.

As we walked down the stairs, Esme came and stopped me at the top of the last set that led down into the living room.

"Bella," she said, placing a hand on my arm, "You look absolutely stunning tonight. And you remember the look on Edward's face when he first sees you. You remember that look every time you feel like you're not beautiful or you don't understand what Edward sees in you. The look you'll see on his face will be love. Always remember that he loves you."

I sniffled, cursing my sensitive tear ducts, "Thank you Esme."

"Oh honey, no more tears. And you're more than welcome." Her sweet smile and warm presence filled me with such a sense of a mother's love that I felt like I was floating as I headed down the stairs.

When I got to the living room, I froze on the second to the bottom step. While Jasper and my twin were dressed nice in their suits, I only had eyes for the bronze haired God that had his back to me. I saw Jasper tap Edward on the shoulder and when he turned around, it felt like all the air had left the room and I felt light headed. It should be a crime for someone to look so good.

The black pinstriped dress pants and jacket fit him perfectly. His black dress shoes were shined to perfection, and his hair was in its usual crazy untamed perfection. My crooked Edward smile was on his glorious lips, but it wasn't all this that made his outfit absolutely perfect. Under his suit jacket, he wore his favorite Superman shirt, and his face was adorned with the glasses that I so loved. My heart had stopped in my chest. This was totally and completely my Edward.

"Hello love," Edward whispered, before pressing his lips softly to mine. I felt my legs just give out from my lack of oxygen to the brain and the electric current that ran through my entire body when our lips touched. My Edward quickly and easily caught me in his arms. I heard his musical laugh before he spoke.

"Should I be expecting you to faint often when we kiss?"

I giggled and finally let my face tilt up to meet his. "As long as the Man of Steel is there to catch me."

Edward bent his head down and kissed me softly again, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh love," He whispered in my ear, "This is the Clark Kent look. We'll have to save the Man of Steel for when we're alone."

My eyes just about bugged out of my head, my face flushed, and my stomach got that tingly, tightening feeling that had been making itself known more often. I couldn't form a possible response as Edward threaded his fingers through mine and led us out to the Volvo.

I was uncomfortable as people stared at us as we entered the ballroom at the Lodge. People were stunned when they saw Edward. Some of his own teammates didn't even recognize him. I really wanted to say to everyone, _"Boys and Girls, I want you all to meet the real Edward Masen. And he's all mine."_ Generally everyone was really nice. Lots of people congratulating Edward on the game and some even complimenting me on the half time show.

"Edward, can we get something to drink?" I asked.

It was warm in the ballroom, despite the now freezing temperature outdoors. Alice and Rosalie sent Jasper and Emmett with Edward and this was actually perfect. I was a newbie in the relationship world, and whatever was newer than a newbie when it came to the _physical_ relationship world. Alice and Rosalie were the only two I could go to with this.

"You look like you have something on you mind Bella," Rosalie said as she and Alice moved to sit on either side of me.

I sighed. I trusted them, they won't make fun of me. "I…um. I wanted to ask you guys something. Just, please don't make fun of me okay? And please lord, no details."

"You want to know how we knew we were ready to have sex?"

I blushed profusely but nodded. Maybe Alice really was some sort of psychic.

Rosalie sighed, "Well, I'd rather not taint your image of your twin brother, nor do I want to scar your poor mind's eye, so I'll simply say that I just knew. And I'll let Alice handle this question in more depth."

Alice laughed, "Thanks Rosalie. Thank goodness you and Jasper aren't siblings and Edward and I aren't siblings. How awkward would this have been then?"

She giggled again before smiling at me. "Bella, I slept with Jasper on our first date. I just knew that he was the one. And it was…it was crazy because you know how Jasper is all the Southern gentleman and what not, but it was like he knew too, that this was it."

"Oh…okay," I mumbled, not really feeling any more enlightened, but thankful Rosalie spared my poor mind.

"Bella, are you…" Rosalie paused, "Are you and Edward…?"

I blushed and shook my head, "No…not yet…well, no! I mean…I don't know! We haven't really talked about it. I mean, he admitted to seeing me naked once in the window and dreaming about me…in uh, that way….and…"

Oh lord I didn't want to say what I was thinking next, but I knew if I didn't then these two would somehow beat it out of me and I could already see Emmett and Jasper heading back over.

"I've thought about Edward like that too!" I blurted out quickly.

"Awwww…Bella…" Alice and Rosalie both sighed.

"I just…Edward is my first friend. My first love. My first kiss. I…I want him to be my first…everything."

Rosalie giggled, and Alice soon joined in. I looked between the both of them like they were crazy. "What?"

"Oh Bella…" Alice chuckled, "After the way Edward has been looking at you all night, I'm pretty sure he's thinking about the same things you are."

My mouth fell open. Yeah okay, he has already admitted to dreaming about me in that way, but it was a whole different thing when your friends were telling you the same thing.

"Trust me Bella," Rosalie chuckled, "This is one time, where I won't question Alice being right or wrong."

I was going to respond but Emmett and Jasper came running up.

"Bells," Emmett said, "You better come quick! She who must not be named is making a bid for Best Drama Queen and causing trouble!"

I shot up out of my seat and quickly gathered up my dress so I could rush over to wherever Edward was. I could tell that there was already a circle forming and I could hear the irritating whiney voice of the She Bitch as I broke through the last barrier of people keeping me from Edward.

I wanted to gag. I don't think She who must not be named's dress could get any smaller unless she was naked. Which unfortunately may have been what she was going for.

"Please Eddie! I made a mistake! I didn't mean it! I love you baby please!"

She was trying to press her body against Edward's and he was avoiding her as best he could without touching her at all by running around in circles.

"Tanya stop it! We're through!"

I stood frozen at the edges. Edward hadn't seen me yet, but I stood my ground as Tanya glared at me.

"Is this about that little bitch? Your little Bell Bell! Eddie, she'll never make you feel things like I can."

I was all set to respond when Edward snapped back. "That's because all you ever made me feel was worthless and disgusted. Bella will never make me feel like that because I LOVE her. Get it through your head Tanya. We're done and I love Bella Swan."

Tanya let out an irritated scream and stomped her foot before turning to storm away. I don't actually know what happened. All I heard was her screech and I saw her legs straight up in the air. The ballroom was filled with laughter and I saw Tanya get up and hobble away as fast as she could. Though I felt a little bad that she fell like that and flashed everyone her lack of underwear, I couldn't bring myself to dwell on it for too long. I found myself running and throwing myself into Edward's arms, his arms locking around my back and my legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love you Tony…My Edward," I whispered between kisses to his jaw.

Edward chuckled as he pressed a kiss into my shoulder. The crowd around us cheering, but not lingering in place to stare at us. Edward's hand ran up and down my back in a soothing way and sighed finally bringing my lips to press against his.

"My Bell Bell…" Edward whispered, pressing his forehead to mine, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded and Edward gently placed me on my feet. We apologized to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett (especially Emmett) for leaving early. I had no doubt in my mind that Emmett's mind was already in the gutter and he was assuming what Edward and I were leaving to go do. And truth be told, I wouldn't be too terribly opposed to doing _that_ if Edward wanted to…

We ran through the frigid night to the Volvo quickly and Edward turned the heater on full blast. Edward held my left hand with his right as he made his way away from the Lodge and back towards our street. We both jumped when my cell phone started ringing: _Alice Cullen calling._

I groaned, "Hello Alice."

"Bella, when you get to Edward's house or wherever, go straight to the bathroom and immediately take off the pasties!"

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The nipple covers Bella! Geez…Have I taught you nothing?"

"Alice, why would that-"

"Trust me, they would weird Edward out."

"Alice, who said that he-"

"Haven't you learned to just trust me yet Bella?"

"Whatever. Okay, good-bye Alice."

I hung up without waiting and turned my phone off. I could feel Edward looking at me from the corner of his eye and blushed further.

"What did Alice want?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh…um…she…she just wanted to remind me to not throw this dress in the wash. It has to be specially dry-cleaned."

I smiled up at Edward, praying that he would buy it. Of course, we all know that I can't lie to Edward to save my life.

"You're lying Bell Bell," he said in a playful tone, "I'll get the truth out of you."

"I'm not scared of you," I said, playfully back.

"You really shouldn't have said that." And before I even realized where we were, Edward was out of the car and at my door pulling me out and throwing me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD!" I squealed, laughing as he bounded up the stairs to his front door.

"Where are your parents?"

I felt weird hanging on his shoulder as I felt him fumbling with his keys and the door.

"Seattle. Dad had a presentation this afternoon and Mom went with him. They'll be back tomorrow night."

I yelped as I suddenly found myself on my feet, indoors, and being pressed against the now closed and locked front door of Edward's house. I felt myself panting and my stomach twisting as Edward's entire lean body pressed up against my own. I gasped as Edward's nose skimmed along my jaw.

"Are you going to tell me the truth yet?" he murmured as he nuzzled my neck.

Sweet lord! How did the man even expect me to form coherent thoughts, let alone coherent verbal sentences!

"Uhhhh…" was all I was able to get out, panting as Edward's nose skimmed along my collarbones now. It reminded me of Alice's phone call.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I blurted out loudly.

Edward stood up straight and looked at me, confused. "Uh…yeah sure. Come on. You can use the one across from my room."

I felt ridiculously awkward as I stood in front of the mirror and had my hand down the front of my dress trying to tear the pasties away from my body. If I was ever kind enough to let Alice dress me up again, I was going to demand that I be wearing a set of underwear. I readjusted my dress so that everything looked like it was in place and opened the door. I just about peed my pants.

Standing there looking a billion times better than ANY of the actors who had ever played Clark Kent/Superman, was my Edward. He had taken off his jacket, but the rest of his ridiculously sexy outfit remained. Within seconds I found myself wrapped around his body, my hands burying themselves into his wild strands and my body trying in vain to meld itself to Edward's. His moan and my stomach brushing against a very hard, and quite large erection, turned my brain back on and allowed me to regain control of my body.

"Bella…" Edward panted, breaking away. Both our breaths were ragged and our chests heaved against each other. "You're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman."

"Then stop acting like one," I replied, my lips moving on to graze along his defined jaw.

"Bella…" Edward moaned, one hand moving to tangle itself in my hair and the other moving to my bare back. I shivered as his fingers danced along my spine before splaying out against my shoulder blades.

"Bella…what are we doing?" Edward panted softly in my ear.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Behind his initial question, I saw everything that Edward felt for me. I saw the lust, I saw the wanting, I saw the need…but I also saw the care, the devotion, and love he had for me. I had no doubt in my mind what I wanted, and no doubt in my mind that this was right.

I let my finger trace his chin, "I don't know Edward…you tell me. Your parents are in Seattle, my father and brother aren't home, you brought me here to your house and we're outside your bedroom. What did you want to do?"

I saw Edward's throat swallow heavily and his eyes grew wide, but the same fire from before still burned in them. I was surprised at how deep and dripping with want my voice had just sounded. _Where the hell did that come from? I'm the relationship newbie! _

"I…uh…I didn't want you to assume anything! I thought we…we could…I don't know!" Edward was rarely flustered and it made me want him even more as his cheeks turned pink and he leaned his head back to hit the wall behind him.

"How about we start by going into your bedroom?"

Edward gave me his smile and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me into his bedroom and closing and locking the door behind him. As I looked around, I couldn't help but laugh. Not much had changed since I was last in here. His massive king sized bed was covered in a deep blue comforter and 4 matching pillows. On his desk sat his backpack and laptop, as well as his letterman jacket. The walls were lined with his expensive looking stereo and hundreds of CDs and DVDs. Next to the closet was the bookshelf packed and loaded with comics and various other collector's items. I frowned when I saw the huge pile of clothes sitting in the corner. Edward was never a slob and his room was always ridiculously clean. I turned to him, eyebrows raised and pointed to the pile.

He grimaced, "Ugh…all the designer jeans and crap that She who must not be named bought me over the years."

I smiled as Edward closed the distance between us and smashed our bodies together, holding me tightly. Our lips danced against each other as hands explored. Without even knowing how we got there, our limbs were entwined on Edward's massive bed. My body felt weightless, and I welcomed Edward's weight as he pressed his chest into my own, sinking us into the paradise that was his ridiculously comfortable bed. One of Edward's hands was cradling my head and holding up his body weight while the other had yet to venture away from my hip. Our kisses we soft and lingering, full of nothing else but the love that we had for each other. One of my hands was permanently fused in his glorious locks, but I let the other wander, finally dipping under the material and feeling the rock hard bricks of his abs ripple under my touch. A low moan rumbled from Edward's chest.

"Bella…are you…are you sure? We don't have to do _anything_ that you don't want to do. I'm fine with just this. I can wait."

"Edward," I breathed out in a whisper, tightening my grip on him and pulling him closer, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

I kissed him slowly but firmly on the lips, "I want this. I want all of you. Makes me yours."

"Bella…I…" Edward hesitated. I hated that I could see the war raging behind the fire in his eyes. I knew he was over thinking this.

"Edward, can you feel this?" I took his hand from my hip and pressed it against my chest over my heart. I moved my hand and covered his heart. They beat in time with each other. Edward swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Can you feel how right this is? How much I love you? Because that's what I feel when I'm touching you. I'm feeling how much you love me and your heart telling me that this is right."

"I feel it," He whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I slowly pushed his body off of mine and I saw his brows furrow as I smiled at him. I stood and offered him my hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Just feel," I whispered, wondering just when in the hell I got so bold. I gently removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. His shirt went next and I removed his Superman shirt to reveal his own Man of Steel body. As I flung it to the side I had to stop myself from drooling everywhere. Not even a single guy from the movie "300" could compare to the body Edward had. Muscles were never really my thing, and while Edward was not ridiculously buff or anything, he was definitely defined. His pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight that filtered in his window and his skin looked like it was cut from the finest Italian marble. As my eyes trailed down his chest and ripped stomach, they lingered on the bronze trail of hair that led down to the noticeable bulge in his dress pants. Who knew all of that was hiding under my dorky Edward's clothes?

"I hope your silence is a good thing," Edward said nervously. I was captivated by the way his muscles moved under his skin as he raised a hand to run it through his hair.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

Edward snorted, "Sure Swan…"

I froze as he walked towards me, circling me until he was at my back. I shivered when I felt his lips press between my shoulder blades.

"So beautiful and perfect my Bella…" he whispered, as his lips trailed along my shoulders. I gasped when I felt his nose nudge the straps of my dress off my shoulders. His hands were at my hips and I gasped when I felt the silky material of my dress slide off my arms and pool at my waist. The sudden reveal caused me to shiver and I felt my nipples harden immediately. I brought my arms up and covered myself.

I shivered again when Edward's hands slid up from my elbows to my fingers, entwining them as he pressed kisses into side of my neck.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?"

I nodded, "Yes Edward…"

"Then please don't hide from me, love," the passion in his voice was evident and came out as the softest whisper as his breath ghosted over my skin.

He brought our joined hands back down to my hips. Unlocking our fingers, one of his hands played with the sensitive skin between my hipbones while the other started to creep up my left side. I whimpered as he pulled me closer and pressed me against his body. I could feel his erection pressing into my ass. Edward let out a soft moan and kissed my right shoulder before nuzzling his cheek against mine. He stayed there, our cheeks pressed together, as I felt his hand move closer and closer towards my ribs and where I wanted him to touch.

The man was making me let out noises I didn't even know I was capable of making. His thumb brushed my sensitive nipple before moving to cup my entire breast gently. Edward moaned at the same time I did, pressing my body closer to his. I was panting heavily as he resumed his assault on my neck while starting to softly massage my breast.

"So perfect…" he murmured.

I whimpered, the muscles in my stomach tightening and my pulse thudding heavily between my thighs.

"Edward…"

"Yes my love?"

"I…I…" a loud moan interrupted my thoughts as Edward switched to my other breast, "I…I…want to…want to see you…"

I probably should've been embarrassed by the noises I was making, but I heard similar ones coming for Edward so I couldn't have cared less...not if he was feeling like I was.

"As you wish."

At another time I would've teased him for using the most classic line from "The Princess Bride", but he kept his lips attached to some part of my body as he turned my hips around. I cried out loudly as his lips replaced what his hand had been doing and nipped along the swell of my breast.

Edward's head immediately snapped up, worry written all over his face, "Did I hurt you? Was that too hard?"

"No…" I panted, my eyes clenched close and hands finding purchase in gripping his forearms tightly, "So good…don't stop…"

I cried out again when I felt Edward's tongue guide my nipple into his mouth and starting to suck greedily. My hands pressed tightly against the muscles of his arms as I moved to grip his shoulders. Edward hands moved to press against my naked back and I gasped as the material of my dress fell completely away from my body. Edward moved to lavish my other nipple with the same attention, moaning as he went.

I was unaware of the fact that Edward had started moving us back towards his bed until I felt the back of my knees hit and we fell onto the bed in a mess of limbs. Edward detached himself from my breast and continued licking and sucking his way down my stomach. I was squirming everywhere trying to relieve the fire burning through my body and the ache that throbbed between my legs. Sure I had paid attention during the Human Anatomy section of Biology, but that was nothing compared to what I was feeling. I felt an unfamiliar wetness gathering there and I screamed out Edward's name as he sucked on my hipbone.

"Yes my love?"

My insides were pulsing as I looked down to see Edward's messy mop of hair and burning emerald eyes staring back at me from my hips. He smiled at me as I felt his fingers hook into the sides of my panties, playing with them.

"Uhhhhh…Edward, God, you're perfect at everything," I moaned.

I felt him smirk again and nibble the skin near my belly button as he began to pull my panties down. "Well…to know that I'm good…good at this, with you…I couldn't be happier."

I gasped as I felt the air hit my now naked body. I didn't even notice that he had pulled my panties off my legs and Edward was now standing at the foot of his bed between my legs. His eyes were completely glazed over and his mouth hung open slightly. I was never more grateful that I had succumbed to Alice and Rosalie's torture and gotten waxed last week. Of course, Alice disguised it under the pretenses that we were starting our swimming unit in P.E. and you really didn't want unsightly hairs anywhere. I was starting to believe that she really was an all-knowing pixie.

Edward groaned, "God Bella…you're killing me. You're so perfect."

"Edward," I said, finally regaining some of my control over my breathing, "You're wearing too much clothes."

He smirked, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, though I don't know if he was embarrassed or just flushed from out activity. He never broke eye contact with me as he began to unbuckle his pants and push them off his hips. I couldn't help myself and stared as he pushed his pants and boxers past his hips. My eyes bulged when I took in the sheer size of him. Lord I had never actually seen one! I didn't even know how to prepare myself for the shock.

"You're….you're so big…" I stammered.

Edward definitely blushed as he lowered himself to help me scoot back and crawl up my body. "Thank you…I think…"

Edward laid at my side as he return his lips to mine. I could feel him, hard and throbbing, pressing against my thigh, and that unfamiliar wetness seep onto my thighs. Edward's right hand played with my hipbone and I was squirming and praying he would put an end to my throbbing already.

I cried out when his fingers began to lightly circle around my slit and bucked my hips instinctively. His finger slipped between my lips and I cried out as the pulsing got stronger and muscles tightened in my stomach further. I moaned loudly as Edward's finger worked from top to bottom.

Edward groaned, burying his face into my neck, "You're so wet Bella…and you clit is so swollen."

My mind was reeling and I was moaning loudly as he continued to play with me. I gasped when I felt him slip a finger inside me. It felt a bit weird at first but that all changed when he started pumping into me with a steady rhythm. When he added another finger, I felt my walls begin to stretch and my mind made the connection that this was going to hurt. He continued with two for a while, but when he added a third I cried out and felt my walls pulse.

"That's it love…come for me…" Edward panted as he placed a kiss on my ear. I could feel him, hard and hot, rubbing against my quivering thighs. As soon as his thumb lightly brushed over my clit I screamed his name. My world exploded behind my clenched eyelids and I continued to cry out as I rode wave after wave of pleasure that crashed over me. I faintly heard Edward moaning, "Yes love…yes…" before I felt his lips come crashing down to mine. His fingers continued to slowly work me as I felt the last of the waves crash over me.

I was breathing heavy breaths and I was finally able to open my eyes when I felt Edward nuzzling my cheek. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and green and brown locked together.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life than the way you looked just now."

I probably blushed. I couldn't tell since I was so flushed from my first orgasm ever. I couldn't even form the word "what" to ask him.

"Mmmm…" he murmured, nuzzling my cheek, "and knowing that I did that… that I made you feel that way…"

"How...How did you know how to do that?" I finally panted out.

Edward smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, "You forget Bella, I read a lot."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I knew I loved that about you."

"I love you Bell Bell," he whispered back. Our lips met and I could feel Edward shifting his body. I spread my legs as wide as I could to accommodate for his hips and we both sighed as he settled between them. My hands gripped his back as he lay his elbows down on the sides of my head. I felt his muscles tense, as did mine, when I felt the tip of him brush against my most sacred of places.

Edward snapped his head up to mine, "Wait!"

My eyes went wide and I registered the strain in his voice. "Bella, we don't have any protection."

I sighed, lifting myself up to kiss his lips, since his body refused to come any lower to meet my own.

"I've been on the pill for the last 3 years Edward," I whispered, "It helps regulate…things. We should pick up some condoms for next time though."

I saw the strain in Edward's face recede and he was no doubt thinking about "next time" like me.

"What else do you need?" Edward whispered as he nuzzled his nose against my own.

"Nothing…just go slow," I said softy.

"Okay," Edward said, kissing my lips softly, "Tell me if you need to stop or if it hurts too much."

I nodded and Edward pressed his forehead against mine. We both watched as Edward wrapped a hand around his erection and guided himself home. We both gasped as he started to slowly press forward, the head already stretching me considerably.

"God, Bella…" Edward grunted, gritting his teeth. I could see his arms shaking from the control he must have been exerting. He pressed further and there was a sharp snapping pain and I couldn't stop the cry that left my lips, my eyes watering immediately.

Edward froze, moving his face to kiss away the few tears that slipped down my cheeks. Sweet lord, it hurt! I was breathing heavily as Edward tried to calm me by placing soft kisses on my face and tell me that he loved me. I could feel his muscles in his back trembling as I felt the pain starting to fade away. Experimentally, I shifted my hips and gasped as I felt Edward sink in a little deeper. Edward moaned loudly, snapping his jaw shut tight.

"Bella…" he growled.

"Keep going Edward…please…."

We both let out loud strangled noises as Edward pressed the rest of the way into me and our hips locked together. We fit like puzzles pieces that had always belonged together. Edward pulled out slowly and pushed back in, starting to find a slow rhythm. He never took his eyes off my face, pressing kisses to my lips every now and then. He started to speed up, finding it easier to slip in and out. I felt an ache start to build in my stomach, but I knew this time that it wasn't from breaking my barrier.

"Edward…" I moaned, as he shifted and started to drive into me at a new angle.

"Uh…Bella…uh…you're so…tight…" he grunted, before capturing my bottom lip between his.

"Oh Bella…Bella…" His hips picked up speed and I felt myself lifting up to meet him.

"Yes…Edward…I…I feel it…" This time I knew what was coming. The tightening of my stomach muscles and the throbbing around Edward filling me completely let me know my orgasm was coming.

Edward seemed to pick up even more speed and the air was suddenly full of our voices crying out for the other and the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. I was aware that Edward had found my hands and he laced our fingers together, holding them tightly. I screamed out loudly when I felt my world explode and I was blinded as my orgasm hit me with even more intensity than the last one. I could hear Edward panting and alternating between "yes" and "Bella" as he continued to thrust harder. I could feel the pressure building again and I was barely able to breathe from the intensity of it all.

"God…Edward…please!" I managed to pry my eyes open to see Edward in all his glory.

His bronze hair was dark as it was matted to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were almost black with the lust that was flooding his body, his flushed skin glowing in the light. His mouth hung open and with one more hard thrust I felt his entire body stiffen as he threw his head back and yelled "Bella!" loudly into the night. His hips remained thrusting slightly as he rode out his own orgasm and he coaxed my third of the night from me as I called out for him again.

His body collapsed against mine and I welcomed the weight of him. I untangled our hands and ran mine through his hair and down his back. He shivered and his motion caused my walls to pulse again, making me cry out softly. Edward's face was buried in my neck and breathing hard.

We stayed connected like that for a few more minutes before Edward slowly rolled to the side. We both whimpered at the loss of our connection, but Edward was quick to pull me into his side, cuddling up next to me. I sighed, and rested my head on his chest, gazing into the green eyes that I had loved for so long. All I could see gazing back at me was all the love I had for him, multiplied.

Edward brought a finger up to softly trace my cheek, "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward," I whispered back, turning and kissing his palm, "Always."

He smiled and pulled me gently up his body so he could kiss my lips.

"Mmmm..." he hummed, "Always."

**Well? Yes? No? So their first time was kind of a stretch...meh, this is FF. Plus they've loved each other for a long time so let's just say their love made it perfect. :-)**

**Last chapter is next and then the epilogue. Let me know how you liked this chapter (good or bad) pretty please? All writers do a better job when they get feedback, regardless of the nature. Am I wrong? I don't think so...Hope everyone had a good weekend! :-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine...Broadway stuff is not mine, but I do still own my Selmer Paris alto saxophone from my high school days...**

**A/N: You guys! I love all the reviews! Thank you very much and I hope you'll visit me when I eventually get to other stories. I love that some of you can relate to the marching band stuff! Love it! :-)**

_Chapter 6_

_Sunday morning_

I seriously thought I was dreaming.

I looked at the alarm clock on Edward's night stand again. It was possible to have clocks in dreams that were telling me it was 7:07am, but was it possible to feel the heat of Edward's hand on my hip and the exhale of his breath on my forehead? Was it possible to really hear his soft snores and see the movement behind his eyelids? I really wanted to say that I was dreaming, that I was still just the geeky Bella Swan that lived next door to the man of her dreams. However when I shifted slightly, the dull ache between my legs and Edward's arms tightening around me convinced me that everything was real.

We lay on our sides facing each other, limbs intertwined, and in the grey morning light, Edward looked ridiculously perfect. His skin looked so smooth despite the smattering of hair here and there on his chest and abdomen, and I lightly traced my fingers along the planes of his chest and the line of his jaw. I couldn't believe that he loved me. That my Tony, my Edward, loved me.

Now in the morning light though, I had my doubts. Edward and I haven't even really gone on an actual date, yet I gave up my virginity the first night we're truly alone together. What if he just said he loved me but didn't mean it? What if he just wanted to sleep with me once and that was it? What if it was just to get it out of his system and he would move on to someone else? Did he really want me, his geeky neighbor Bella Swan?

"Good morning love."

I was so lost in my thoughts and my gaze locked on watching my fingers as they twirled around the hairs on his chest, that I didn't see Edward wake up and his rough sleepy voice had almost scared me to death. His eyes still drooped but the crooked smile on his face told me he was awake. His hand slowly moved to trail a finger down my cheek and I shivered, though I was nowhere near cold.

"Good morning Edward," I whispered. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body before he kissed me. I got lost in the feeling of kissing him and being here in his arms. My hands found their way to his crazy hair and buried themselves in it. I don't really know how we got there, but Edward had positioned us so that I was on my back again and his powerful body was pressing into me. Our lips never leaving each other.

It was like our bodies had minds of their own and knew what they wanted. Edward moved to reposition himself between my legs and without thinking I made space for him. I felt him hard and ready and there was no denying that my body wanted him, but just as I shifted I felt the pain between my legs and whimpered.

Edward immediately pulled back, "What is it love?"

I blushed, feeling terrible about doing this to him, "I…um…I just…I'm really sore."

I bit my lip and watched nervously as comprehension dawned in Edward's eyes. I was praying that he wouldn't be upset. I squeaked in surprise when he rolled us over and pulled me into his chest, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! I…I…that was so inconsiderate, so rude, so…despicable that I would just assume that you would want to have sex this morning! I should've known that you would be sore and I-"

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and slowly pushed myself up his chest and replaced my hand with my lips. When I pulled away Edward's eyes were shut tight and he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was of course his signature "Edward is thinking too much" pose.

I bit my lip, "Edward…can I ask you something?"

He slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand down to rest on my back. The other remained bunched up in the sheets. He nodded slowly.

I couldn't look him in the eyes when I asked. I didn't want to see it if he was actually lying to me and didn't mean everything he said in the last few days. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Did you mean everything you said? That…that you really love me?"

I willed my tears to stay away as I waited for what seemed like an eternity for Edward to say something. I was suddenly wishing I had waited until we both had clothes on and I couldn't feel the heat of his skin in direct contact with mine. Edward's slender finger raised my chin up to look at him. When I finally looked at his face, it was filled with so much sadness.

"Do you…" he choked out, sounding like he was holding back a sob, "do you not feel the same? Do you not love me?"

I didn't even hesitate to respond. I quickly cupped his cheeks and made sure he would look me in the eyes when I said this. "I love you Edward Masen. I always have."

I could feel my words and breath falter as I looked down and prepared to say my next words, "But I…I guess I just need to…to know that you love me. That last night meant something more to you than just sex. That…that a guy like you could really love a girl like me."

"Bella look at me," Edward said with a tone I couldn't understand. He sounded mad. When I did look up, I realized that he was mad.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you EVER doubt again that I love you! I've wasted these past two years and I will spend every day of as long as you'll have me, worshiping you and making it up to you. I love you Bella. You're my Bell Bell."

I sniffled and whispered, "You better plan on being around for a long time then."

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and sang softly, "_Every moment, as long as you're mine…"_

I couldn't help but giggle. Leave it to my Tony, my Edward, to use Broadway lyrics to make me smile. He let out a deep sigh and rolled us over slowly, burying his face against my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and happily welcomed the weight of his body.

"_As long as you're mine…_" I whispered back into his ear.

We lay together, turning over to our sides and just looking at each other and kissing each other softly. There was nothing sexual about it. It was almost like he said. It was like he was worshiping me. We lay together until his alarm clock went off. It was Sunday so that meant Edward had to go to volunteer at the hospital today. We shared a shower, that I'm sure was going to make him late, and a good-bye kiss that could've definitely won an MTV Movie Award or something. Since his mom and dad were in Seattle, he had to drive himself to the hospital in Port Angeles.

I was in such a daze when I walked into my house that I didn't even noticed what vehicles were parked in front of. I noticed too late when I was ambushed in the living room. I screamed and dropped my shoes and bag that I had in my hands.

"You know, you're ridiculously lucky that Dad had to pull a double shift and help out some case down in Port Angeles."

I slumped down against the wall and was willing my hand on my chest to calm down my heart. When I looked up, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting in the living room. Rosalie and Alice had knowing smirks on their faces, Emmett looked pissed, and Jasper just had a relaxed smile on his face.

"I don't even WANT to know where you spent the night and with whom, but seriously Bella…"

Alice laughed, "Oh Emmett, you know she was with Edward last night and spent the night with him. They totally di-"

"AH LA LA LA LA!!" Emmett shouted putting his hands over his ears.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

Rosalie and Jasper sat back and laughed, enjoying the situation far too much for my liking. I was the color of a fire engine by the time the room finally seemed to calm down a little bit. Emmett finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Okay…anyway, what I was going to say before Alice so rudely interrupted me, is that you seriously need to be more careful about sneaking back in and out of the house. Bells, dad was supposed to be home right now. What would you have done? Dad would have flipped out."

"Oh don't worry, they'll be more careful. That's what the windows are for."

"ALICE!" everyone yelled.

"What?" she fought back, "Isn't that what you all would do too? Anyway, I think I speak for all of us…"

She glared at everyone but me, "when I say that we are all so happy that Bella and Edward are finally together."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Alice came over and pulled me up from the ground. Rosalie and Jasper were smiling as Emmett also came over and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"I gotta say Bells, I'm happy for you and Masen. But since Dad is not here I'll give you the speech. You make me an Uncle any time within the next 10 years and I'll kill Edward."

I couldn't help but laugh as I squeezed my big bear of a brother back. There were days that I absolutely wanted to kill him because I couldn't possibly understand how we were even related, but then there were days, that I was so thankful that he was my brother.

I took a little nap before heading out on the bus to meet Edward in Port Angeles. As I sat on the bus, I suppose better late than never, I remembered that my Dad was down here working on some case. A case that they called him down to help assist with. Perhaps riding the bus by myself, even on a Sunday afternoon was a bad idea. He usually got called down for pretty big and serious cases. As I got off at the bus stop and walked up the street to the hospital, I heard bits and pieces of people's conversations as they passed. "Alcohol", "sex", "party", "football", and "cheerleader"…it all made me wonder what was going on.

Waiting for Edward in my usual spot was much easier this week. I really had a hard time believing that it was really only a week ago that Edward and I were just best friends. That a week ago I was having an internal war with myself about telling Edward the truth or not. Now I couldn't be happier. It wasn't a sunny day, but at least it wasn't raining and wasn't too cold. I waited in my long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The navy blue jacket I brought was stuffed in my purse.

"Hey Bell Bell."

I barely had time to smile before Edward had bent down to give me a hello kiss. He looked so good in his black & grey flannel jacket, black V neck t-shirt, worn out jeans, and sneakers. True, he looked good in anything that he wore, but this was my Edward.

"Hello to you too Tony," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I squealed when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, swinging me around in the air. We were both laughing when he finally put me down and he placed another soft kiss against my lips.

"Bell Bell," He sighed, pressing his forehead to mine, "Let me take you out to dinner tonight? After our usual browsing of course."

"Okay," I smiled. My first Sunday in Port Angeles with Edward as my boyfriend.

Edward and I made our usual rounds. We both scored today, but in different stores. In the thrift store, Edward found a black leather jacket, and while I was in the music store, I found a copy of the original cast recording of "Notre Dame de Paris." That was one he and I had been looking for for a while now. We sat at our usual spot on our bench overlooking the marina and watched the sunset. He pulled me into his side tightly and we spent these moments of twilight kissing each other softly. This is how it was always supposed to be. I finally believed Alice because I really and truly felt it. Edward and I belonged together.

We walked back up the street, hand in hand, our arms swinging back and forth between each other. My stomach was rumbling and Edward said our dinner was going to be a surprise. I was so wrapped up in being with Edward that I completely walked past him as he stopped. I gasped when I finally looked to see where we stopped. We were standing in front of Bella Italia. It was sort of new and I had been wanting to go ever since I heard about it.

"Edward!" I gasped, "Are we eating here? Isn't it expensive?"

That was another reason why I hadn't come to this restaurant yet. It was expensive and it looked like the kind of place that you came with a date or something and not your friends. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me in. I felt completely underdressed and was shocked when Edward told them that he had reservations. When did he have time to do that?

We sat in a little private booth in the back and everything was so perfect. I had the mushroom ravioli while Edward got a steak. I was always a little grossed out when Edward ate steak because it was always on the rare side. I was grossed out that he liked sushi too. If I'm eating something, it better be cooked and very well done. I did not like a steak that was still mooing. Our conversation was light and we were both excited to listen to the CD I had found us today. While we were splitting a tiramisu, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, smiling, "Do I have something on my face?"

I giggled and shook my head, "No…I was just thinking how out of order we did things."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking confused as he took another bite.

"I mean," I said, drawing a little pattern in the chocolate sauce, "I mean, first you tell me you love me, then we um…do it, and now we're having out first date. Very unordinary for a relationship."

Edward leaned across and kissed me softly, "Love, there is nothing ordinary about the two of us, and I'm happy that there is nothing ordinary about us. So we did things out of order, who cares? All that matters is that I'm with you in the end."

I bit my lip as another thought occurred to me, "Are you scared…about tomorrow and school? What people are going to say? What she who must not be named might do?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "No. Like I said, all that matters is that I'm with you in the end. I don't care what anyone else says."

I could only just nod my head. I just hoped that what Edward was saying would be enough. I was Bella Swan, band geek and he was Edward Masen, sports star/class president wonder kid. What would the kids of Forks High say tomorrow?

_Monday, school_

For the first time since being able to drive, I didn't drive the truck to school. Edward insisted that he take me today in the Volvo. I tried to protest, saying he had football after school, but he knowingly pointed out that I had marching band at the same time. I was trying really hard to not let what other people might say bother me, but I couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about it love," Edward said as he held my hand with his free one, "everything will be fine."

I couldn't help but notice everyone was looking at the Volvo as we pulled into the parking lot. Of course everyone knew which car was Edward's. He pulled in next to Alice and Jasper standing beside her yellow Porsche. As I grabbing my bag, Edward was already out of the car and opening my door. I smiled shyly and took his hand. I couldn't bare to look up at the stares of our schoolmates. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me over to Alice and Jasper.

"Hi Bella," Alice chirped, her arm linked with Jasper's.

"You two have a good Sunday afternoon?" Jasper drawled out.

I nodded. Edward and Jasper talked about football as Alice and I started to talk about band and the next show we had to prepare for. We had band after lunch, but Alice had art instead, since she didn't play an instrument, and wouldn't get to see the video of our performance until later. I didn't see Rosalie and Emmett, but Alice and I had to contain our squeals when we saw Angela and Ben walk hand in hand towards the school buildings. I completely didn't even notice what other people might have been doing or saying. Edward was right…it really didn't matter what other people said. I didn't even notice.

No one was saying anything to me as I sat in math class. I heard whispers but I heard random words like "Port Angeles" and "alcohol" again, so I was assuming it wasn't about me and Edward. I was sitting and waiting for the bell to ring, when a disheveled Rosalie came tumbling into her chair next to me.

"Oh my God, Bella did you hear?"

I frowned and shook my head.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you don't know when Charlie got called down there to assist, but there was a huge bust in Port Angeles Saturday night!"

"What?" I asked, "What kind of bust?"

"Anonymous tip about a huge high school party. All kinds of drugs and underage drinking and what not. Apparently it was at James Davis' house. It was such a huge party they called in cops from Forks and La Push."

I nodded. Now the random bits of words I was hearing were starting to make sense. It must've been a huge deal.

"Anyway, it gets better. So the cops are clearing out all the rooms, dragging James with them to make sure they check every one, and they walk in on a couple totally going at on James' bed. Guess who it was?"

I bit my lip. I had my guess, but I really wanted to hear Rosalie say it first.

"Tanya Denali and that guy Laurent from the football team, you know the one with the dreads? Completely naked and going at it doggie style and everything!"

My eyes bulged out of my head, "Okay, too much information…"

"Oh right, sorry," Rosalie said quickly, "Anyway, Tanya and Laurent were both ridiculously high and drunk. Since they're both 18, they're getting charged as adults. All I know is Tanya got kicked off the cheerleading squad and isn't in school. I heard her parents are talking about sending her to some reform school in Alaska or something like that."

"Wow…" I said slowly. I felt sort of bad…but she made her decisions, no one else. She dug her own grave. I knew karma would catch up to her one day. The rest of my morning classes went by in a blur and everyone seemed to be talking about Tanya.

When it was time for lunch I walked out of my English class and could have passed out from the sight in front of me. There, leaning against the lockers, in the leather jacket he found yesterday and his worn out jeans, was my Edward. I walked up to him immediately, stopping when there was only a foot or so between us.

"Hi," I whispered. Edward flashed me his crooked smile and bent his lips down to mine, kissing me firmly. I was immediately blushing. The halls were crowded with everyone going to lunch. I tried to pull away put Edward only kissed me harder. Finally when we both needed to breath, he pulled back. I was sure I was a whole different color of red now. He trailed his finger down my cheek.

"I think I might kiss you all the time just to see what color red I can get you to turn."

"That's mean!" I shouted as I swatted his chest. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading us into the cafeteria.

Lunch was a festive affair. Emmett decided he was going to sit with us from now on and so was Ben. So it was me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting together in our own little corner. No one bothered us, no one stared at Edward and I and everything was right. Everything was how it should be. When the bell rang, I was reluctant to leave Edward's side. I knew I had to go to band, but I had no idea where he went. He laced his fingers with mine as we headed towards the band room.

"Where are you going mister?" I said as I stopped us in front of the band room doors.

"Well," Edward said slowly, tucking a lose hair behind my ear, "I usually have a free period now. Perks of being the all-star and class president. I was thinking that today, I would go with you to band so I could watch your Homecoming performance."

"Really?" I asked, shocked, "You want to see it?"

"Of course. I asked Mr. Bridges earlier when I saw him in the hall between classes if I could come in and watch. He was totally fine with it."

"Ah, to be the golden boy of Forks High," I teased.

"HAH!" Edward scoffed, "Whatever Bell Bell."

_Monday night_

"That show was incredible Bell Bell. I can't believe I never got to see a half-time show before today."

Edward could not stop talking about the marching band. He was completely blown away for some reason beyond me. He loved the formations we made and how they related to whatever song we were playing at the time, and he absolutely loved the music.

"It really wasn't one of our most technical. Homecoming is always mostly for show and the dance numbers. It's always supposed to be the 'fun' show and our marching isn't so complicated."

"It was still amazing Bell Bell," Edward went on, "I think I'll ask Mr. Bridges if I can come in and watch every Monday with you guys. It's pretty amazing what you guys do."

I laughed, "Okay. As long as you sit by me."

"Always love," Edward said, nuzzling the back of my head.

We were sitting on a bean bag chair in my room. Edward was behind me and I was seated between his legs. His arms were wrapped around me and I was resting comfortably against him. I knew this wouldn't last forever though. At some point, Edward and I were going to have to tell our parents and that would more than likely change the rules about Edward and I spending time together alone in each others rooms. And the whole climbing through the window thing was probably going to be banned. I didn't care though. As long as I was with Edward, I would be willing to deal with a few more strict rules.

"Do you want to watch t.v. or something?" I asked. Emmett was home and for once, studying for a test. Charlie was at work still doing more paperwork for the whole Port Angeles situation. Edward and I both finished our homework earlier, while I made us enchiladas for dinner.

"That sounds good," Edward said as he rubbed my stomach.

We headed down slowly, checking on Emmett. He was passed out, head on his book, while he lay in bed. Well, it was for math, and much to many people's surprise, Emmett is actually quite good at math. I had no doubt that he would be fine.

"Let's watch 'Supernatural'," Edward said as we plopped down on the couch.

"Really? Aren't you all caught up?" I asked as I reached for the TiVo remote.

"Nope…I haven't seen a single episode of this season yet. Football and school were keeping me too busy. Plus I've had quite a bit on my mind the past couple of weeks. See, I was trying to figure out how to tell this gorgeous girl, who is also my best friend, that I love her. That I've been in love with her for a long time."

"Oh really?" I said, arching an eyebrow, "how did that go?"

"Well," he said, with the smile I knew to be his sneaky one, "she said she loves me and we had very passionate sex."

"Edward!" I shrieked, slapping his arm.

"What?" He laughed, "We did didn't we?"

I couldn't help but laugh and smile along with him. It was indeed passionate. It wasn't crazy and it wasn't wild, but it was full of the love and passion we had for each other. I wasn't hurting anymore, and I couldn't deny the fact that I couldn't wait for another moment to be really alone with Edward. I wouldn't dare try anything tonight. Emmett was upstairs and I had no idea when Charlie would be home.

"Yes Edward," I giggled, "You certainly showed me the Man of Steel."

Edward buried his face in my neck. His skin felt hot and I knew he had to be blushing. He rarely blushed from embarrassment.

"I think I should refer to you as my Man of Steel more often just to see how red I can get you to turn," I teased, remembering his words from this afternoon.

"Well played," Edward mumbled before placing a kiss on my neck.

I shivered, "Behave please."

"Mmmm…." He hummed against my neck, "I just can't wait to get some alone time again. Just you and me."

I didn't mean to moan but he was moving to suck on my collarbones.

"I think we unleashed a monster," I giggled as he nipped at my breast through my shirt.

"_The beast within the man_," he mumbled as he moved down to my stomach.

"Don't steal from 'Beauty & the Beast'," I panted, my breath becoming ragged, "Edward…"

"Yes?" he said, looking up at me from my lap.

"Please…" I whimpered, "Behave. Soon, I promise."

He smiled his crooked smile for me and placed a kiss on my stomach before moving back up and kissing me on the lips. "Shall we see how Sam and Dean got out of that Lucifer situation?"

I laughed and sang, "I know how! I know how!"

"Don't tease woman! The only reason I got sucked into this show anyway was because you love that Sam Winchester so much."

"Nuh uh!" I shot back, "Admit it. You like it because it is funny and they're like super heroes and we like that supernatural kind of stuff!"

He smiled and kissed me again. "You can't just kiss me all the time and expect that to make it all better!"

He kissed me again and I couldn't help but smile this time.

"I know, but I figure since we belong with each other always, and I plan on never leaving your side, kisses can't hurt my chances of making up for anything I do to make you mad."

I bit my lip, "Do you mean it? You're never leaving my side?"

He laughed, "Well, Alice tells me I better make damn sure I get into USC. Since you're going on a full ride music scholarship."

I gasped. I hadn't told anyone about that yet.

Edward stroked my cheek lovingly and kissed me again, "USC…I guess I could learn to like California. Congratulations on the scholarship love."

"I just…" I shook my head, "I just don't know how she does it. I haven't told anyone about it yet."

Edward laughed again, "Well, I won't ever bet against Alice."

"You too?" I asked as I leaned back to look at him.

"Well," he started, "the day after she who must not be named and I ended, I ran into Alice in Port Angeles. At first she told me what I didn't want to hear, that, Alice's exact words, 'the She Bitch' was never right for me and you were the one I always belonged with. She told me I was going to find your 'Smallville' necklace at the bottom of my bag. That I was going to score the winning touchdown. Then she told me that you and I were going to go to the diner together after the football game. I couldn't believe it. She just skipped off like it was nothing. When things started coming true, I knew Alice was right. Bottom line, I know that you and I belong together. And I won't ever bet against Alice again."

"So you're never leaving my side?" I asked again, just wanting to make sure I heard everything correctly.

Edward smiled and smoothed back my hair.

"No. Never again. Alice told me more, but I think I'll keep it to myself. I'll let it be a surprise for you."

"Edward!" I whined, "You know I hate surprises!"

He chuckled, "I know, but you belong with me, so all you need to know is that we'll be together."

I smiled and kissed his lips and whispered, "Always."

**Well? Yes? No? I added this chapter because I wanted to show some of the "after" stuff. Anyone watch "Supernatural"? ~*drool*~ Jared Padalecki, but wasn't the premiere kind of nuts?! Can't wait until the next episode. And I'm super excited "Castiel" is part of the regular cast now. YAY! :-)**

**I'm sad to write this friends, but this is the last full chapter. Just the epilogue left (which I like a lot). Leave me a review and let me know how you like (or not) the story pretty please? Extra props to you if you're in marching band, or used to be, or are unofficially a band kid. :-P**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine...A/N at the bottom**

_Epilogue_

"Edward!" I whined, "Did we really have to come?"

"Of course!" He scoffed, "Plus, Alice would've killed you if didn't. Then she would've killed me because I didn't bring you. I'd rather not piss off the pixie."

"I know," I pouted, "But nothing's changed!"

"HAH!" Edward laughed, "I can think of quite a few things that have changed in the last few months!"

"Well, THAT shouldn't count!" I huffed.

"Bell Bell, you're going crazy. Just relax. I'll make sure Alice and Rosalie don't jump all over you. Are Angela and Ben going to be there?"

I sighed, "No…Ben couldn't get off of work and Angela didn't want to come without him."

Edward nodded as he pulled into a parking space. The car had barely even turned off before my car door was flung open and I was attacked by the pixie and the still stunning Amazon blonde.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, "Oh my God! You look so beautiful!"

Rosalie wrapped me up in a hug, "I knew you'd look gorgeous Bella!"

I saw Jasper behind Rosalie, he smiled and managed a wave as he held on to he and Alice's precious cargo, "How you feeling darlin'?"

I was just about to answer when I heard and then saw my idiot twin come barreling out the doors to the diner.

"Where is he?!" Emmett bellowed, drawing unwanted attention from others in the parking lot.

"Keep it down Em!" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett completely ignored her as he stopped in front of Edward and I, Edward's arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"There he is," Emmett smiled, his dimples on full display.

Alice giggled as Emmett dropped down to his knees and placed a kiss on my stomach.

I rolled my eyes, "Em…we don't know that it is going to be a boy."

My poor twin brother was unfortunately the only man in his household. He was desperate for a son. Rosalie was making him wait until I gave birth before they tried again. He had twin girls to occupy his time for now.

Emmett stood and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Alice said it's going to be a boy and I don't bet against Alice."

"What?" I said looking at Alice. Over the years I had also decided to never bet against Alice. She had correctly predicted that I would be the first to get married, that Rosalie would have twin girls, that Edward would get into John Hopkins for Med School, and that I would be the last one of us to have a baby.

Alice chuckled as she took her baby girl, Ashley, from Jasper, "Are YOU going to bet against me Bella?"

I smiled and shook my head. We were going to have a mini Edward.

"That's what I thought."

"Where are Nikki and Kelly Ann?" Edward asked, wanting to see his 3 year old nieces that he adored. I was wondering now if he was hoping for a daughter. Well, we agreed on having more than one child. Hopefully we'd end up with at least one of each.

Rosalie chuckled, "Charlie and Sue are watching them. Jasper here couldn't bear to part with Ashley for a couple of hours."

"Hey!" Jasper huffed, "She's only 9 months old! Every moment counts! I don't want to miss anything!"

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, "As we discuss Jazzy's maternal instincts, how about we all head inside before the crowd from the game shows up? My mom and dad are waiting in there for us with a table."

We all made to head into the diner when Edward stopped me. "Love, are you forgetting something?"

I turned and couldn't help but smile. Edward was holding his letterman jacket up for me and I slipped it on. Even with my now 7 months pregnant belly and the fact that it had been 10 years since we were in high school, everything still fit perfectly. Edward wrapped his arm around me and guided me into the diner. Everything was pretty much the same and even 10 years couldn't put a damper on Carlisle and Esme's good looks. Esme squealed when she saw me and wrapped me up in a hug before asking to touch my stomach. Carlisle and Edward shook hands and Carlisle congratulated Edward on finishing up his program.

As we sat and ate (our baby was craving pickles today), I realized Edward was right. There was a lot that had changed in 10 years. We had moved to Baltimore after both completing our undergrad degrees at USC. I went on a music scholarship, but Edward declined the football and baseball offers and came as a regular undergraduate. When he got his acceptance letter to John Hopkins, there was no discussion. We moved to Baltimore. We were married the summer before when we were 22 years old in a small ceremony in the connecting back yards of our childhood homes.

Now at 28 years old, Edward had finished up med school and was on his way to becoming a pediatrician and I was writing songs for musicians. I occasionally had to travel, but mostly I worked from home. One of my biggest hits had been a song inspired by Edward and I's relationship that Taylor Swift brought soaring to perfection. We had just finalized our move back across the country to Seattle, where Edward got a fantastic job offer through Carlisle. We wanted to be settled before the baby came in December. The rest of our little crew lived in Seattle as well, with the exception of Angela and Ben who lived in Boston. Edward and I had decided to move back to Washington to be closer to our family and friends. We hadn't planned on trying to have children until next year when Edward was more settled with his career, but neither of us was disappointed by the hand life had dealt us. This child was a blessing regardless of the timing.

As we sat in the diner laughing with our friends and family, I sighed. This was the best. This was how it was always meant to be. I would never doubt Alice again.

"What's on your mind love?" my personal Man of Steel whispered in my ear.

I turned in my place on his lap and kissed his lips softly. "I was just thinking, how did a geeky girl like me end up with the hottest guy in town?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me that still had the ability to make my girl parts tingle, and pushed his glasses up his nose. He gently ran a finger down my cheek, stroked my round belly, and whispered in a voice just for me.

"Besides the fact that the hottest guy in town is also the biggest dork? It's simple…" He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "You belong with me."

_**THE END**_

**Wow...I feel strangely accomplished! I just finished my first story on FF! It makes me want to do a little happy dance! :-) **

**Special thanks to: ajenc, KT Holmes, clancy119, xOoGeNshNaGenx, Magic Carpet Bitch, LetMeLove, shorty1773, Homebody, rhochradel, cometogether9, Nobody42, jaydeesgirl, kaylajanai, SecretWriter2010, thenewera, Boba Tea Freak, , Jaspers temptress, onemoretimeplz, smarty925, TwilightGirl23233323, and umnicoleyosisisfeelintwilight! You all either reviewed/had me on story alert/favorite story. It means a lot to me that you guys even took a chance and read my story.**

**I hope I was able to entertain you all and I hope you enjoyed the story. I have another shorter one in the works and should be coming up soon. I hope you'll stick with me and check it out. It involves a baseball playing Edward. :-) Thank you so much again and please, let me know in one last review what you thought of the story! Pretty please? :-)**


	9. Author's Note

**I know, we all hate author's notes, but I have some things to say in relation to this story.**

**#1. I have to say, BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has read/reviewed/subscribed/author alerted/favorite story-ed my little story here. I am amazed every day when I get emails telling me it is still being added to favorites stories lists by readers. I'm even more amazed when I look at the story stats. I can't believe people are still reading this! Anyway, BIG THANK YOU for your support.**

**#2. Is my story getting recommended somewhere or something and I just don't know about it? To be honest, I'm a little baffled that so many people are still reading it when I finished the story weeks ago and haven't touched it. I'm very flattered that so many people seemed to enjoy the story. Thank you again!**

**#3. There will be NO SEQUEL. I like how my story ended, and I want you the readers to feel free to imagine what happened in the 10 years between the end of the story and the epilogue. Just know that in my world, Bella and Edward always belong together. Sorry if anyone is disappointed.**

**#4. I have a poll on my profile. I'll leave it up for TWO weeks. The question is, "Do you want me to write 'You Belong With Me' from Edward's POV?" Yes or No. People were asking if I was going to do so or not, but I want to hear back from more of my readers on this topic. Especially if you liked this story. **

**#5. If you go to my profile and click on my Homepage, it will take you to a site I created with photo albums to support my FF stories. I always read FF stories a little better when I have visual aids. If I left something out that you want included in the album for YBWM, then let me know. :- ) **

**Again, thank you so much for you support! It means a lot to me. :-)**


	10. EPOV Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: SURPRISE! I wrote this completely on a whim and if it sucks I apologize now. Have an awesome holidays! :- ) **

**P.S. Edward is a guy so his thoughts/POV are going to be a little more…sexual in their nature, and if for some reason you haven't read "You Belong With Me" from Bella's POV, then read that first. Otherwise you might be confused…**

Chapter 1

"Edward, you're 15 minutes late!"

"Sorry Mom! Sorry Dad!" I yelled as I marched straight up to my room. I didn't mind the 11 o'clock curfew I had on weeknights, especially when my parents decided I didn't need one on the weekends.

I didn't even bother to turn on the lights in my bedroom as I flopped down on my bed on my stomach. Today had been a mess and it was only Monday. The only real highlight of my day had been that Bella and I were assigned to be partners for our History project and we had briefly gotten to work on it tonight. History…how ironic that Bella and I only shared that class together. We certainly had our fair share of history between the two of us.

A part of me knew that I didn't deserve Isabella Swan's friendship anymore. My Bell Bell was just too good for me. What kind of best friend stopped talking to someone just because his girlfriend said he couldn't? I cringed as I thought of Tanya. I couldn't lie that she had been turning me off for the past year or so. I just didn't know how to break up with her! What does one say when they're breaking up with the girl that every other guy in the school thinks is perfect? Maybe Tanya was perfect…but not for me.

"_You know who's perfect for you Edward!_" My mind screamed at me. I clenched my eyes shut and took my glasses off, tossing them onto side table next to my bed. I had been having these thoughts for a year now…one fricking year and I still didn't know what to do. The more I thought about things, the more I realized that I was having feelings for my best friend Bella Swan.

I clenched my eyes shut and buried my head further into my pillow. I can't! She's my best friend! Ugh…and then there's Tanya. She got upset at me this afternoon before football practice because of a comment I had made about cheerleading. I told her not to forget her "spirit fingers". Rosalie snorted as she passed, obviously finding it funny. Tanya however, was not amused and stormed off. I couldn't help it. Bella and I made fun of cheerleaders when we were growing up and "Bring It On" was one of the funniest movies we had both ever seen. Obviously Tanya didn't feel the same.

It felt like lately, there was something Tanya was hiding from me, and that was warring with the side of my brain that was trying to scream out my growing feelings for Bella. I had been thinking about her all night while we were studying in her bedroom. Her bedroom. For starters, it didn't help matters that it was directly across from my bedroom and I could look into it perfectly. That was what had a hand in me realizing I might have feelings for Bella. For whatever reason, that night a year ago after she showered, she came back into her room in just her towel and just let it fall to the ground. The lights in my room were already off and I was just going to lie down when I saw her. The image of her naked body is forever burned into my brain. Her creamy skin that looked so smooth and soft, her legs that seemed to go on for miles, the patch of dark hair that hid her womanhood from me, her flat stomach, perfect breasts that looked like they would fit perfectly in my hands…all things I shouldn't have been memorizing when they were all part of the body that made up my best friend since childhood.

I knew it wasn't just physical attraction that I had to Bella. Obviously the sight of her naked body caused me to get one of the most painful boners of my life and no matter what I thought of it wouldn't go away. I would die if she ever found out that I now constantly jerked off to images of her naked body. Bella is perfect in so many ways. Not only is her body perfect, but she's smart, she knows how to make me laugh, she knows that I don't want to play sports in college, she knows I want to be a pediatrician, she knows my favorite songs have absolutely nothing to do with the current hits…she's my perfect woman…but she's my best friend, and she doesn't feel that way about me.

Just as I was about to get up to slip off my shirt and jeans, I heard it. The music wasn't loud, but I could tell what she was listening to. We never finished listening to the "Wicked" soundtrack while I was over there earlier tonight, and it sounds like she's continuing on. I stood up and went to my window to watch her. I felt like a complete perv watching her like this from the darkness of my room, but she only ever really let loose when we were alone. I missed seeing Bella like this every day.

"_That's YOUR fault idiot! All when you decided to date that whore bitch Tan-"_

I shook my head. I wouldn't let thoughts of Tanya ruin this moment for me right now. Bella looked so beautiful right in this moment in her sweat pants and t-shirt. I moved a little closer to my window and I could make out her sweet voice singing along loudly.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, _

_Think of it as personality dialysis, _

_Now that I've chosen to become a _

_Pal, a sister and advisor, _

_There's nobody wiser! _

_Not when it comes to... _

_POPULAR! _

_I know about popular. _

_and with an assist from me, _

_to be who you'll be, _

_instead of dreary who you were..._

_Well, are. _

_There's nothing that can stop you, _

_from becoming popu-ler... lar... _

_la la, la la! _

_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_

Bella had a beautiful voice, though she never liked to sing in front of people, and I knew she had a talent for music. She had a notebook full of songs she had written, but she didn't let anyone see them. I couldn't help but be disappointed…it was the only thing she kept from me.

"_Why should she share that with you? She shouldn't even be friends with you anymore!"_

I sighed as I watched her dance over to her stereo and shut it off. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her trip over her feet. Even then, she continued to dance around as she sang to herself. There was something that was so…alluring about the way she moved as she sang to herself. She wasn't Bella Swan, the girl that everyone seemed to label as some sort of "band geek". She was Bella Swan, the seductress that made sweat pants and a t-shirt look sexier than anything Tanya had ever put on. I continued to watch her as she swung her hair around, releasing it from her ponytail. She looked so…so sexy as her mahogany locks twirled around her head.

_NO! Don't think of her like that! It's only going to cause you trouble!_

I groaned. It was getting near impossible to control myself around Bella.

"I swear to God, you have a mind of your own…" I muttered as I looked down at my now obvious erection bulging against my jeans. I sighed. There was no way I was going to take a shower at midnight with school in the morning. I'd be wide-awake. Well…time to take care of some business…

After taking care of business and cleaning up with the Kleenex I kept next to the bed just for such purposes, I finally laid back and allowed myself to think. I was confused about what to do…it was quite apparent that my body wanted Bella, and I definitely felt something emotional for her, but there was no way she felt the same about me right? She deserved better than me. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I was going to make it up to her. I was going to apologize for the last two years somehow.

_Friday, lunch time_

Ugh…Why did I let her do this again? Oh, because I was a moron and geeky Edward didn't know what to do with the sudden popularity thrown in his face!! Tanya was straddling my lap in her cheerleading uniform in the middle of the cafeteria. I could tell she was trying to get a reaction out of me, grinding against my lap, but honestly, she did nothing for me. Call me old fashioned, but I wanted to wait until I was sure I loved the girl I was going to have sex with for the first time. Even after two years, I couldn't bring myself to tell Tanya that I loved her.

"_That's because you love Bella you ass!" _

God…I wished it was Bella that was straddling my waist in the middle of the cafeteria, placing kisses all over my face, and her hands fisted in my jacket. I leaned back even further and kept my hands on the table, when I heard Tanya's voice whine "Eddie" at me. I think she was trying to be sexy and it was supposed to be a moan, but it really just irritated the shit out of me. I knew my face was set in a grimace as she bit down on my earlobe and tugged.

It was then that I heard the magical laugh that I had missed hearing every day in school. My eyes instantly snapped to her chocolate brown ones and I found myself trapped in the deep pools. God! Bella, I'm sorry! I longed to just be man enough to just stand up and break up with Tanya right now and tell Bella that I wished it was her that was wrapped around me…but no…when it came down to facing the "popular" crowd that seemed to worship the Edward Masen who I didn't even know, I was still just the insecure, nervous, geeky "Tony" that didn't stand up to anyone without the reassurance of his best friend. I almost wanted to sigh in frustration as Bella snapped her eyes away from mine quickly. I pushed Tanya off my lap and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long pull from it.

"Eddie…why don't we get out of here? You don't have any class next period, and I only have French…"

I rolled my eyes. Tanya had been relentless recently in trying to get me to do anything sexual with her. I would kiss her and make out with her, but even that hadn't held any interest for me in a long time. For months I had been wishing it were Bella I was kissing and not Tanya. Of course, Tanya mistook my "excitement", and figured she was turning me on, and the only logical thing for us to do was to have sex. I was just so confused. I was starting to finally think that Edward Masen wasn't cut out to be a "popular" kid. I should have just said no to Tanya, no to all the parties, no to the alcohol…

"No Tanya. I have film I need to watch before tonight."

"But Eddie…" Tanya pouted, her bottom lip sticking out in the most unattractive fashion. I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Just her mere presence was irritating me. I knew I had to break up with her. I couldn't deal with her anymore.

"No Tanya," I sighed, "Look, we need to tal-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I don't want to hear you say that EVER again!" Rosalie Hale roared. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and she had definitely given me looks in the halls these past years that had me certain that at any second she was going to kick my ass.

I watched on in interest as Angela Webber leaned in closer and hissed something at Rosalie. Bella had glanced at me, but quickly looked away when she saw me staring at her. Rosalie leaned forward and she was pointing at Bella, whispering something that she obviously wanted Bella to understand.

"I don't get why Rosalie Hale hangs out with such losers," Tanya's ever irritating voice snapped me out of my observations.

"Why do you say they're losers?" I asked, my aggravation obvious as I stood with my lunch tray and made for the trash can.

"Oh Eddie, look at them!" I really wished she hadn't followed, "That Bella Swan and Angela Webber, the little marching band geeks, and that weird girl Alice Cullen…Rosalie is dating Emmett Swan and she's a cheerleader. She should be hanging out with people like us. I can't even believe Emmett and Bella are related…"

I could feel my temper ready to snap. I was more thankful for Angela, Alice, and Rosalie than I could ever explain. They saved my Bell Bell when I wasn't brave enough to do so two years ago. They made sure she survived my idiotic decision that we couldn't be friends in school. Every word that left Tanya's mouth made me even more certain of my decision to break up with her.

"…to Jasper Whitlock's party?"

"What?" I asked, tuning back into what she was saying.

Tanya let out an irritated huff and cocked her hip, resting her hand on it, "I said, are you driving me to Jasper Whitlock's party?"

"Oh yeah…we'll talk then after the game."

"Okay…Are you sure you want me to go to French class?"

The way she batted her eyelashes at me and pouted her lips only made me want to go and hide in the library even more.

"Yes, you should go. I'll see you later."

I quickly turned and made for the library without another word. As I made it to my usual spot hidden in the back, it occurred to me that Tanya didn't even make a scene that I hadn't kissed her goodbye. I couldn't help but feel like there was something else going on that didn't have to do with my non-existent feelings for her…

_Saturday, game time_

"Come on Emmett!" Jasper shouted, as that Port Angeles player James Davis broke past him again. I couldn't help but growl in frustration. We were winning, albeit barely, but that James guy was killing our defense.

"Finally!" I shouted, putting my helmet back on and jogging out to the field. The defense was able to get the ball back after Emmett broke through and sacked the quarterback, while Tyler Crowley recovered the fumble.

The clock wound down and we were able to make it to field goal range with 12 seconds left in the first half. Our kicker, Eric Yorkie, made the easy field goal and we turned to run into the locker rooms for the half. As I took my helmet off and started to jog off the field, my feet froze and it felt like my blood was made of ice.

That damn James Davis had his hand on Bella's cheek and was trailing his finger down her skin. It wasn't just the fact that he was touching her that infuriated me and had me marching over there before I could even think twice. It was the look on Bella's face that made me want to rip James to pieces. She looked utterly terrified and disgusted.

"Mmmmm…so what about after? Where does our little Swan like to celebrate?"

God, the sound of his voice made even my skin feel slimy. I could only imagine how disgusted and violated Bella was feeling right now.

"Don't touch her James!" I shouted, my voice clearly laced with venom.

I almost tackled him on the spot when he threw his arm around Bella, pressing her into his side, "What's she to you Masen? What do you care when you're hitting that hot blond?"

The way he said it made my pulse race in anger. It was like he was gloating about Tanya, but what mattered to me was Bella, who in that moment looked so scared she was frozen in her place. My Bell Bell meant the world to me, and the terrified look in her eyes was all it took for me to snap.

"She asked you not to touch her!" Before I even really knew what I was doing, I had grabbed James and ripped him away from Bella, throwing him to the ground. No one treated my Bell Bell that way. All I could see was red as I stood over James. I could hear a girl screaming, and when James stood up, I was fully prepared to meet him dead on. The referee coming running over snapped me out of it and I saw James spin on his heel and dragged away by two of his teammates.

"Is there a problem here?" the referee asked, looking at me.

"No…just talking smack…"

"Yeah…well, save it!"

I nodded and when I turned around, Bella was still frozen in her spot, looking at me with wide eyes. My Bell Bell was safe, and I instantly felt relieved that she wasn't harmed. I was still pissed that James had laid a finger on her, but she was safe now, and that's all that mattered.

"Are you okay Bella?" I whispered. I knew that the members of the marching band were probably looking on and wondering just what the hell Edward Masen was doing talking to Bella Swan, but I couldn't have cared less. Bella gave me a small nod and all I could do was smile at her, knowing she was okay before I ran off to the locker room. She and I would talk more about this tomorrow during our weekly Port Angeles ritual.

_Saturday, after party_

I hated coming to these things, but it was what was expected of me, Edward Masen the star athlete/class president/golden boy. I didn't even get the chance to talk to Tanya in the car. She had ditched me and came with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I think she knew what I wanted to talk to her about and was avoiding it. She had to know that I hadn't been committed to this relationship for a while now. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I didn't want to be with Tanya anymore.

The one thing I liked about Jasper's parents' house was that it was big. I grabbed a bottle and a shot glass from the kitchen when I arrived and was now sitting on his back porch, drowning myself with the Captain. He wasn't my favorite, but he would have to do. I don't know why I even came to the party. I obviously didn't want to be here, and all I really wanted to do was see Bella and make sure that she was okay. I didn't even see Tanya when I got here, though that douchebag James Davis and some of his teammates were here. I don't know why the hell Jasper let them in.

"Mind if I have a shot with you?"

I looked to my right as Alice plopped herself down on the porch swing next to me. I knew the party wasn't in full swing yet, so at least would have a nice buzz going by the time I had to play nice and be "Edward Masen, Forks High Golden Boy".

I offered Alice the glass and she downed the shot quickly. Alice may have been a part of the marching band as a dancer, and she may have been what people deemed "strange", but she was a nice girl, and she looked out for my Bell Bell when I didn't. Plus, Jasper loved the shit out of her, so there was no way I was going to bash her, even if she had an extra head.

"Thanks Edward," Alice sputtered, "No chaser?"

I shook my head and downed another shot.

"That rough of a night?"

I sighed, "More like week, month, year…"

Alice took the glass from me and downed another shot, then another. "Don't worry Edward…come Monday, things are going to change. I'll see you in Port Angeles."

With that, she got up and she pranced away back into the house. _I'll see you in Port Angeles_? What the hell does that mean? I shook my head and took a few more shots as I heard the noise level in the house increasing and the sounds of more and more people arriving. Seeing that Alice and I (mostly myself) had drank 3/4 of the bottle, I stood up and staggered my way back into the house. It was packed and some current rap song was blasting through the air. Everywhere I turned, someone was high fiving me or slapping me on the back. I just smiled and said thanks like I always did like some sort of robot.

I made my way near the dance floor and I could see Emmett and Jasper's heads bobbing up and down above the rest of the crowd. I could make out Rosalie's blond hair and she was obviously grinding herself into Emmett. When some of the gyrating mass shifted, I froze. She's here! I couldn't believe my eyes! Bella is here at the party! I watched her for all of a second before my body was moving towards her. The way her hips were moving was hypnotic and her eyes were closed and she lost herself to the music. I could feel my body reacting the closer and closer I got to her. I had to touch her.

When my hands found her hips, her body froze. I chuckled to myself before whispering for her to breathe. When I felt her loosen up, I pressed myself up against her back and moved my hips with hers. The fact that she could probably feel my erection pressing into her ass made me want her even more and press myself against her harder. My mind was flooded with images of us doing the same thing with absolutely no clothing between us. How her back would arch as I pressed into her tight body, how her breasts would fit perfectly into my hands, how she would moan my name, how she would turn and take control…I snapped out of my daze as I felt Bella turning in my hands so she could face me.

There was no denying now that I wanted Bella. She was MY Bell Bell and I wanted her…I wanted all of her. She belonged with me, and I belonged with her. I couldn't stop myself as my hands went to the small of her back and pressed her even closer to me. I heard her let out some small noise, and I swear my eyes almost rolled back into my head as she pressed directly against my arousal.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes fixed on mine.

I couldn't help but smile widely. My Bell Bell is so beautiful. It didn't matter to me that there were hundreds of other students dancing around us, and that I didn't even talk to Bella in school. I was here, and my Bell Bell was in my arms. I slowly brought my hand up and let my finger trace down the same cheek that that scum James had touched. I could only hope my touch would erase his.

"I can't dance with my best friend?" I asked softly, the tips of my fingers feeling like it was on fire where I had made contact with the bare skin of her cheek. I watched as her eyes clouded over with some emotion I didn't recognize and suddenly she was pushing herself out of my arms.

"I…I can't!" She cried, before turning and pushing her way out of the crowd.

"Bella!" I shouted as I watched her run up the stairs. What the hell does she mean "I can't"? She couldn't dance with me? Had I really hurt her so badly that our friendship was beyond repair?_ Yeah, well you fricking deserve it Masen!_ Her words instantly deflated the hard on I was sporting and my hopes. She can't? Did I just lose Bella? What did that mean?

I stumbled into the kitchen and found a bottle of Patron that still had a hefty amount left. I grabbed the bottle and stumbled back to the back porch, not even bothering with a glass this time. I had really done it this time. Bella and I were beyond repair…we weren't going to be able to get past the last two years. I really fucked up. I began taking swigs from the bottle, the burn in the back of my throat a mild punishment compared to what I really deserved. Before I could take another swig, the bottle was ripped from my hands and I turned to glare. It was Alice again.

"I swear…you two give me more headaches than anyone else I know!" Alice shouted before taking a big swig from the bottle. She gasped and made a face before she continued, "Why do people fight it so hard when it's obvious that the person they belong with is right in front of them?"

Alice was obviously drunk and as I tried to catch her as she toppled over on the porch swing, I realized I was too. She ended up laughing hysterically as she righted herself and sat up.

"You mister," Alice said, pointing at me, "Are one of those people."

I laughed, "Really? I hope not, because you're right in front of me and I don't want to belong with you! Jasper will kill me!"

"Not me you idiot!" Alice rolled her eyes, "Your Bell-"

Alice's eyes went wide, "Bathroom!"

We were both on our feet and stumbling back into the house. It was right when we were in front of the bathroom that I felt my stomach began to churn. I guess it was stupid to drink so much when the last thing I ate was before the game. Alice and I barely made it into the bathroom before I started to heave into the toilet and she started to empty her stomach into the trash can. It was a wonder she drank as much as she did! She's so tiny!

When I finally emptied my stomach I sat back and leaned against the bath tub. Alice collapsed near my feet, her face pressing against the cool tile of the floor. She patted my thigh.

"Don't worry Edward. I know these things. You two will end up together…"

I couldn't open my eyes, but I let my head fall in the direction of her voice. "Who?"

"Bella…" was the last thing I remembered.

_Sunday, morning_

"Edward! Wake up! We need to leave for the hospital in 30 minutes!"

I groaned and rolled over, instantly regretting it. The sun was burning my eyeballs and I didn't even open my eyelids yet. What the HELL did I do last night? I never drink that much ever! I slowly rolled so that I couldn't feel the blinding glare of the sun on me and peeled my eye open. My entire body felt stiff and smelt absolutely disgusting. I groaned again when I realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. What the HELL did I do last night?

I know one thing for sure was that I didn't see Tanya and I glanced at my phone, seeing that I had no calls from her. That's actually kind of strange…not that I'm complaining. If I had in fact, apparently drowned myself in alcohol, then it was a safe bet to say that I didn't break up with her either. I wouldn't be wallowing in booze if that had happened. Damn it…I needed to figure this shit out soon.

I stumbled across the hall and stripped, jumping into the warm shower. I frowned and turned it cold when I realized I sporting quite a bad case of morning wood. My body was jolted awake and my hard on instantly died. _Think Masen!_ What did I do last night? How did I even get home?? I remembered drinking on the back porch...I think Alice came out there…I was dancing with Bella…then I was on the floor of the bathroom with Alice while she puked her guts out…Wow, no more drinking like that. Bella…maybe she can fill in what the hell happened. One of the last things I remembered was dancing with her…

"Seriously?!" I nearly shouted, looking down at my dick getting all hard again at the memory of dancing with Bella. I quickly turned the shower as cold as it would go. There would be no time for getting lost in a Bella fantasy today. I was going to be late to the hospital helping out Carlisle. I sighed as I stepped out, my problem solved. I would see Bella later this afternoon, and hopefully then she could fill me in on my night.

**Well? Yes? No? I decided I'd try my hand at Edward's POV. His inner thoughts are a little different from the kind of geeky persona Bella knows him as. He's a lot more conflicted than Bella ever thought huh? Well, let me know what you guys think (good or bad) pretty please. I just wrote this on a whim so…yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will write more if the response is good. Thank you for reading and have a happy holidays! :- )**


	11. EPOV Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: WOW! I didn't expect Edward's POV to be so well received! Thank you for reading and reviewing. :- ) I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. FYI, "Avatar" is an amazing movie and Sam Worthington = WOW. :-P Now I present you with Chapter 2 of what was on Edward's mind…**

Chapter 2

_Sunday, Port Angeles_

"Okay Edward, I think that's all for today."

My eyes snapped open and I instantly was sitting up straighter in the chair I had apparently fallen asleep in. Carlisle was staring at me with a knowing smirk on his face. My hangover was kicking my ass still despite the aspirin I took before coming to the hospital today. I was at least able to do my job and assist Carlisle when needed, but all I really wanted to do was see Bella. That and maybe curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of the day. Maybe even the week.

"Oh…uh…okay…" I trailed off, rather ashamed that I had fallen asleep in Carlisle's office.

Carlisle chuckled, "Don't worry son. I remember those football days."

I couldn't help but smile. Carlisle had been quite the talented athlete as well when he was in high school. He had given it all up once he graduated, throwing himself into his studies and becoming the talented doctor that he is.

"Homecoming is this weekend right?" Carlisle asked as I stood and stretched my back.

"Yeah…we're playing La Push."

"Well, good luck. If I don't see you on Friday, I'll see you next week Sunday."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward."

I sighed as I headed out of the hospital over to the benches where I knew Bella would be waiting. It was actually sort of warm today for October in Port Angeles and I didn't bring a jacket with me today. As I crossed the street I paused, taking in the sight of Bella. I instantly smiled. She was so gorgeous she didn't even know it. She was looking down, her long mahogany hair draping over her cheek and hiding her face from me. The sun was shining and I could see the reds dancing in her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful in her green long sleeved shirt and jeans. The smile fell from my face. I wasn't allowed to think of her that way. I was still for all intent and purpose dating Tanya, and I had a vivid flashback to last night and remembered Bella running from me after I danced with her telling me she couldn't. I still had no idea what she meant by that.

"Hey Bell Bell," I said, finally walking up to her and smiling, instantly feeling a little better in her presence.

Her head snapped up and she looked completely startled.

"Hey Tony."

My eyes narrowed as I took in her face. There was something that was off about her smile.

"Bell Bell, is something wrong with your lip?" I asked, wondering if my eyes were possibly playing tricks on me.

I watched as her eyes went wide and her face paled. "Uh…it's nothing. Hit my mouth on the corner of my desk this morning reaching for my phone."

My brows furrowed instantly. She was lying to me. Bella was never a good liar and here she was outright lying to me. The set up her room made it physically impossible for her to hit her lip on her desk unless she was doing some freaky spinning head "The Exorcist" crap or something. So, I played along with her.

"Oh…okay. You gotta be more careful Bell Bell."

Bella's voice was full of nervousness as she agreed with me and then changed the subject quickly, telling me I should smile more often. I was hit with a weird ache in my chest when she pointed out that I never smiled in school. I didn't think she noticed. I hated watching her from across the hall, from across the cafeteria, not talking to her, and that fact killing me.

_That's YOUR fault you asstard!_

"I smile Bell Bell," I huffed, and I could help but add, "I always smile when I'm with you."

"Well, you should smile after you win games and stuff too you know. That smile could light up the whole town."

I almost didn't know how to respond. There was a flutter in my heart that raised a hope in me that maybe Bella saw me as more than her best friend. That maybe, just maybe, she might feel for me like I felt for her. This ever growing need and ache to be near her, to be with her. I shook my thoughts off. Bella would never see me as anything more than her best friend. A title that I questioned every day of whether or not I really deserved it.

"What? You mean this one?" I asked playfully, flashing the biggest smile I could muster. I was shocked when all she could do was whisper "yes" and her cheeks were instantly tinged with red.

I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulders, loving the feel of her against my side, "All right Bell Bell, I'll keep that in mind for Homecoming."

As we continued to walk, I kept my arm thrown around her. I kept expecting her to protest or move away, but she didn't. I could help but think that this was how it was supposed to be. This was how things should have always been. I sighed. I decided to bring up last night, though I wasn't really sure how to start off or what she would say.

"So that party was pretty great huh?" I started out, keeping my gaze fixed ahead on our usual spot overlooking the marina, "I didn't know you were going to be there. I uh…I remember uh, dancing with you and then the uh, next thing I know I'm in the bathroom puking my guts out with Alice. Care to fill me in on the part I saw you?"

My brow furrowed as I waited for Bella to say something. She didn't. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead and she was gnawing away on her bottom lip. It was her signature thinking face.

"Hey, where'd you go just now?"

"Huh?" Bella's entire body jumped in surprise.

"Did you even hear anything I just asked you?" I was a little frustrated that she didn't hear anything and I would have to repeat myself. I was already nervous to bring it up to begin with, and now I would have to say it again.

She stammered and blushed her signature red and I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat down on the bench overlooking the marina that we always stopped at. I repeated a much more watered down version of my earlier ramblings and I couldn't help but be amused when she freaked out after hearing that I was drunk and shouting at me about how I got home.

"Rosalie drove me and Emmett home. Alice and Jasper dropped my car off this morning. I have no idea where Tanya went. Apparently she got taken home by Jessica and Mike when she couldn't find me throwing up my spleen with Alice."

I started laughing and I heard Bella join in, but it was completely forced and there was nervousness running all through it. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she shifted uncomfortably. I knew she was lying about what happened to her lip, and I knew it had to have happened at the party last night. I pulled my black beanie out of my pocket and put it on before taking a deep breath.

"Bella…look at me please."

Her eyes met mine slowly, and I could see the faint outline of a bruise at the corner of her lip. I held her gaze as I slowly brought my hand up to cup her cheek, and let my thumb gently trace over the faint bruise.

"Bella, why are you lying to me?"

She gasped and I kept my hand on her cheek. That gasp told me everything, that she was definitely lying about how she got the bruise on her lip. My brows furrowed and my heart ached at the fact that she felt the need to lie to me about how she got hurt. Was it really that bad? She began to stutter in an attempt to cover her lie, but I cut her off.

"Bella, I know you didn't hit your mouth on your desk. The set up of your room makes that physically impossible. What really happened? Did someone hurt you Bella?"

My eyes instantly darkened when I remembered that asshole James Davis was at the party last night and my vision was slowly going red as I remembered how he had treated Bella at half-time. I saw Bella's eyes start to get glassy and I was instantly alarmed.

"Oh my God, Bella! Did someone hurt you? Someone at the party? Was it that asshole James?! I saw him there! Talk to me Bell Bell!"

She struggled out of my grasp and I was instantly furious. I watched as her shoulders started to shake and her voice was unsteady as she started rambling on about secrets. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What? What? Bella, no! What are you talking about? Bella, you're scaring me! Did someone hurt you? I swear to God Bella, if that dickhead James touched you I-"

"NO! No Edward…it's…it's not like that!" She cried, her voice still trembling. I couldn't take it anymore and I grasped her hands, ready to beg her to just explain it all to me, when my fingers brushed against ragged marks on her wrist. I froze when I looked down, and my jaw instantly snapped shut when I saw what looked like bite marks there. I heard Bella trying to explain but I exploded.

"Bella did someone BITE you! What is this?!"

Bella started to stammer, telling me she had something to explain to me, when we were interrupted by the sickeningly sweet voice that I was hating with every day that passed. God…and she called me "Eddie". Bella instantly jumped away from me as soon as she heard Tanya's voice and my heart ached as she pulled away from me. I was determined to not let this go though.

"Tanya," I said, standing up slowly and nervously running a hand through my hair, "What are you doing here?"

I was nervous and unsure as to how much she had heard of our conversation or what she had seen of my interaction with Bella. What I never expected was to run into Tanya while I was here in Port Angeles. She thought I worked at the hospital until six, and I was stammering when she had called me out on that fact.

"Edward got done early. He saw me trip and fall and he was nice enough to help me over here so I could look at my foot. It's fine. He was just going."

I was stunned when I heard Bella speak up to Tanya. When I looked down at her I could tell she was pleading with me to just agree with her. I kept my gaze hard and I was determined to continue this conversation later tonight.

"Is she telling the truth Eddie?" Tanya asked, though her glare was fixed on Bella. It made me nervous to see her glaring at Bella like she knew something was going on.

It felt all too easy to me as I lied to Tanya about catching the bus and the Volvo being at home. Anything to keep Bella from being a part of this anymore. I think I almost threw up in my mouth when I heard Tanya suggest that she could "take me for a ride". I rolled my eyes. She was certainly trying hard to get me into her bed, and the harder she tried, the more desperate I was to break up with her. She pouted when I asked her to take me straight home, insisting I had homework. I just didn't want to spend anymore time with her than necessary. Hopefully I could talk to her in the car and convince her we needed to break up.

"Fine…Make it up to me later baby?" Tanya purred, closing the gap between us and drawing patterns on my chest. I just agreed and I knew she was doing this just to spite Bella. My heart was breaking in my chest when Tanya pressed her lips to mine and pried my lips apart with her tongue, staking her claim to me right in front of the girl I really loved, but didn't love me back.

"See you later Swan," Tanya practically spat as she glared at Bella, and laced her fingers through my hand hanging limply at my side and dragged me away.

"Bye Bella," I said softly and remorsefully. I just hoped she would forgive me for being ripped away from our tradition and we could continue our talk from earlier.

I chanced one more glance at Bella as Tanya sped away in her Mercedes. She looked so alone as she sat there on our bench. I had to avert my eyes away quickly, the guilt and the pain in my heart too much to bear if I had to put on a show for Tanya for the next 40 minutes or so.

Luckily Tanya had remained silent for most of the ride. I knew she was trying to get me to give in to her. It didn't escape my attention that every time she shifted in her seat, her already miniscule skirt rode up even higher on her legs. I turned my gaze out the window. I kept wondering what I was thinking those two years ago when I dumbly said yes when Tanya Denali asked me out. I'm just dorky Edward Masen, the guy who would much rather be sitting and watching my favorite TV shows on Saturday nights with my best friend than being dragged to parties and playing beer pong with the supposed "popular" crowd of Forks High. I was the geeky guy that had an entire shelf in my room dedicated to Superman action figures. I was the geeky guy who's iPod was secretly filled with Broadway musicals and didn't own a single song that was released in the 2000s.

_You could have been with Bella all of this time you IDIOT!_

I shook my head as the "Welcome to Forks" sign came into view. Thank the lord my time with Tanya was almost done. I took a deep breath. I didn't belong with Tanya Denali…I never did.

"Tanya, we need to talk."

"About what Eddie?" Tanya said as she shifted in her seat again and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We need to talk about us," I said flatly.

"Oh Eddie…" Tanya said, in what I suppose was a moan, "I thought you'd never be ready."

I just about dove out the car door when her hand landed on my thigh and crept towards my crotch.

"Tanya, please!" I shouted, "Be serious!"

"Oh, but I am Eddie," Tanya purred as her hand began to rub my crotch. Her touch did absolutely nothing for me, and the harder she rubbed, the more I felt like my dick would be limp for the rest of my life. Her touch repulsed me. I almost shouted "Thank the lord!" when she pulled up in front of my house and turned off her car.

"You don't have to go yet Eddie…" She whispered, as she leaned over the middle console, her hand relentlessly trying to get a reaction out of my repulsed body.

"Yes, yes I do…" I said as I pushed her hands away and undid my seatbelt, preparing to bolt from the car.

"You promised to make things up to me" Tanya, tried to pout, folding her arms across her chest in a deliberate way that pushed up her cleavage.

"Not like this, and not tonight Tanya. I had tons of work to do, and we do need to talk about us. It has nothing to do with sex."

"Fine!" Tanya huffed as she started the car back up and I got out. Just before I turned to walk up to the house, she rolled down the window and said something that turned my blood into ice.

"Just remember Edward," she never called me by my real name, "No one will ever make you feel as good as me. Especially NOT your Bell Bell."

And with that she sped off. I stood there stunned on the side of the road for a few more minutes. She called Bella by her nickname. I never called her Bell Bell except for when we were alone. Had Tanya heard and seen more than I thought today? I knew I had to talk to Bella. I had to warn her of potential backlash from Tanya. I knew what that kissing stunt in front of Bella was. Tanya was trying to not only stake her claim on me, but she was trying to get a rise out of Bella.

I stormed into the house and threw myself onto the couch in the living room. It didn't help matters, that with all my thoughts racing through my head about Tanya and her calling Bella by "Bell Bell", that the aspirin I took this morning was wearing off and my raging headache was coming back. I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did things have to be so complicated?

_Oh, I know! Because you're a JACKASS Masen! You got yourself into this mess now man the fuck up and fix it!_

"Edward, are you okay dear?"

I snapped open my eyes to see my mother standing over me, holding a bottle of water out to me. I took it gratefully and chugged half the bottle as my mother settled into the other side of the couch. She chuckled as I finished the bottle. I looked at her questioningly.

"Edward, your father and I were in high school once before. I now your headache isn't from lack of sleep. Now, was it just beer or hards?"

I sighed. There wasn't much I could hide from Elizabeth Masen. It was like she knew everything just by looking at a person.

"Just hards actually," I said softly, my thoughts still dwelling heavily on the Tanya situation, and also whatever the hell happened to Bella.

"Edward, your thoughts are miles away. What's bothering you?"

I turned to look at my mom, completely unsure of what to say. She and I were always much closer than my father and I. My father worked a lot as a lawyer, so growing up I spent most of my time with my mother. I think my father was worried for a while that I might turn out gay, with spending so much time with my mother and my best friend being a girl. I think his sigh of relief when I joined the football team and started dating Tanya was so loud, you could've heard it in Seattle.

I finally caved, "Bella is lying to me about something from last night. She had a bruise on her lip, and it looked like she had…had bite marks on her rist."

My eyes instantly hardened when I thought of what could have possibly happened to her. I swear if that James Davis touched her, I was going to rip him to pieces.

"What do you think happened?" My mother asked, worry coloring her tone.

"I don't know," I growled, gripping my hair tightly. "She was avoiding telling me."

My mother reached over and patted my arm lightly, "You two are best friends. Sometimes that makes it even harder to voice out loud. Just remind her that you're here for her Edward."

My mother gave me a very pointed look. She somehow knew that I didn't speak to Bella in school anymore. "Don't let Bella run away. Just let her know you're here, and she'll come to you."

I instantly got an idea of what I could do, not only to even begin to apologize for how I had treated her in the past two years, but also for leaving her in Port Angeles tonight.

"I have to go out to get something. I'll be back," I said, jumping up to my feet.

"Okay, don't take long. I have meatloaf in the oven."

"I'll be quick," I called out as I ran out the front door. Since it was Sunday, I knew I didn't have too much time before the stores here in Forks closed. I raced down to the strip mall. Fortunately the flower shop was next to the craft store. The older woman working in the flower shop smiled knowingly at me as I raced into the shop and started pouring over the single red roses. Yes…I was definitely a man who had done something wrong to the woman he cared for and was trying to use flowers to apologize.

I selected the most beautiful red rose out of the bunch and paid hastily before I rushed over next door to the craft store. I must've looked like a crazy man as I just pulled out a random length of the black satin ribbon and cut it off. I was impatient as the woman at the front took her sweet as time measuring how much I had cut off and then ringing me up. I had to do everything in my power to keep from glaring at her as I ripped the package out of her hands and stalked back to my car, speeding home.

My heart sank when I saw that Bella's ancient red truck was still not home. I always worried about that thing breaking down when we would drive back from Port Angeles every Sunday. I really hoped today wasn't the day that it decided to break down.

I rushed up to my room and placed everything on my desk as I heard my mother call out that dinner was ready. I sighed and headed back downstairs, in time to see my father emerge from his office. I took my seat at our dining table as my mother placed her delicious looking meatloaf on the table next to mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus.

My father clapped me on the back, "that was quite the game you played last night son."

I just smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm guessing you had quite the celebration last night as well…"

My eyes snapped to me father's, not liking his tone at all. I knew my father approved of my dating Tanya far more than my mother did, and his insinuating tone was doing nothing for my mood right now.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Jasper had a party at his house."

"I'm glad you were safe and someone else drove you home. Jasper and Alice dropped your car of this morning."

I just nodded, poking at my meatloaf. It was almost 8pm now and Bella still wasn't home. I really hoped that she wasn't sitting on the side of the road somewhere. With my mind racing around a mile a minute, I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Well, son, your mother and I will be at your game on Friday, but after that we're heading in to Seattle. I have a fundraiser I need to attend on Saturday night."

"Now Edward," My mother started, "We're trusting you to obey the rules. No parties while we're gone."

"Oh Liz, lighten up, you only get to be a senior once!"

My mother shot my father a look, "All the same, I expect you to be safe and responsible while your father and I are gone. Charlie Swan will check up on you."

I just nodded, my appetite gone. While I was able to at least force some food down my throat, I went out in the living room, sitting in the arm chair that gave me a perfect view of Bella's driveway so I would know when she would come home. As my mother watched "Desperate Housewives" and my father did the dishes, I started to plan out exactly what I wanted to say to Bella in the note that would accompany the rose. I smiled at that. It was a pretty clever gesture on my part. "Phantom of the Opera" was our favorite play, and Bella dragged me to see the movie when it came out. She had said many times in the past that she had thought it was romantic that the Phantom would leave the roses for Christine.

When the end credits of "Desperate Housewives" was rolling and Bella was still not home, I started to pace. The tension in my neck was weighing heavily on me and my headache was only increasing with each glance that I took at Bella's empty driveway. I finally decided to go take a shower.

The warm water felt amazing on my skin and I almost hummed in the pleasure of it. The weather was starting to shift and it was getting cooler at night. Warm showers were a luxury I often partook in at school since there was a limitless supply in the locker rooms. However, in the locker room, I couldn't fully indulge myself.

Though my brain was throbbing, I decided that jacking off would at least relieve some of the tension and pressure on my body. I leaned a hand against the wall as I closed my eyes and let myself give in to a fantasy. I stroked myself and I was hard in no time as I let my mind remember the way Bella's hips had moved against mine the night before. If I wasn't an 18 year old virgin male, I might be concerned about the amount of times I masturbated during the week, but I didn't let that bother me right now.

Tonight in my fantasy Bella time, I chose to have her writhing on my desk while I stood and pounded into her tight little body. Her long creamy legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me in even closer, like she couldn't get enough. I gripped myself tighter and began a fast rhythm as I imagined her moaning my name over and over.

"Bella…Bella…" I chanted, as I picked up the pace. I could see her writhing and imagined her voice getting even louder and I buried myself in her again and again. It didn't take long as I heard her voice getting so loud in my head she was screaming my name and my hand tightened around me as I felt the all too familiar tightening of my stomach leading to the ever pleasing explosion.

My forehead was leaning against the wall as I tried to calm my breathing down. It sure wasn't taking me long these days to jack off, and I had to wonder if I should be worried about that or not. Fuck it…I'm a teenage male who watches porn and reads articles about getting girls off. I had to wonder why I even bothered with that shit. It's not like I ever planned on sleeping with Tanya.

_What about Bella asstard?_

I shook my head. I couldn't entertain thoughts of actually following through with the Bella fantasy I had just indulged myself in. I had groveling to do and I had Tanya to break up with. I sighed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants as I glanced out the window of my bedroom. Still no Bella. I sighed and headed back down to the living room. My mother and father had apparently gone to bed for the night and I sat there, not even bothering to turn on the TV.

Why had I let my life become this complicated and this…messy? Was I always meant to be with Bella and I just didn't know it? Was I always meant to feel this way about her? What about her? There was no way that she felt the same way about me was there? I was her geeky friend Edward Masen who listened to musicals with her and watched all of our Sci-Fi television shows together. I jumped to my feet when I thought my ears were playing tricks on me and I finally heard the familiar rumble of Bella's truck. Sure enough, I saw her pull in and kill the engine. I thought she might have seen me when she glanced up at my bedroom and then at the living room before hastily running into her house. I ran up to my room, but stopped midway when I remembered I had yet to even write her note! I almost ate shit as I turned around abruptly and ran back downstairs to find some decent paper and a pen. When I ran upstairs Bella's bedroom light was off, but I saw the bathroom light turn on. I quickly hovered over my desk and began to scrawl her note. Hopefully it would come off as sincere because I was just pulling words out of my ass. I decided to use a quote that matched the red rose.

_My Bell Bell-_

"_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

_I'm always here to talk Bell Bell. I know you have something to tell me. Please don't shut me out. Remember that I'm here and please don't hold your secret in. I'm worried about you Bell Bell. Promise me you'll say something to anyone, someone. I care about you Bell Bell. Please don't make me worry much longer._

_Your Tony_

As quick as I could I slipped out of my window with the note and rose and scrambled up to her window. As always, it was open for me and I hopped in easily. I didn't waste time looking around her room. I could hear the shower still running, but I didn't even know if Emmett or Charlie were awake. I left the note and rose on her bed and ducked out the way I came. At times, I shuddered to think of what could happen if some burglar or something knew Bella and I kept our windows open for each other.

I didn't turn the light on as I climbed back into my room. I paced like a mad man in front of the window until I saw the light in Bella's room turn on at 11:15. I froze and watched her. She looked directly at my dark house and for a moment I was scared she could see me in the darkness because she was looking straight at me. Her shoulders heaved and them slumped as she turned towards her bed. My heartbeat sped up as I watched her brows furrow in a way that only hers do, and she picked up the note and the rose. I held my breath as I watched her eyes scan over my words and I let out a strangled noise when I saw the tears start to fall from her face.

I longed to just go over there and find out just what the hell was going on as I watched her place the note and rose on her desk and bury her face in her hands. Each time her shoulders violently shook, my heart throbbed in my chest. I was confused as to why my words would cause her so much pain and what she was babbling about earlier in Port Angeles about secrets. She stumbled to her wall and turned off her light. I stood in the darkness for a few more minutes, staring at her now black window. I couldn't help but dwell on the possibilities of what Bella was hiding in the dark from me.

_Monday, morning before school_

I was so irritated as I drove to school. Tanya sent me a text message begging me to pick her up and drive her this morning. Apparently she left a credit card in a store in Port Angeles and had to go back for it after she dropped me off last night. On the way back, her car got a flat tire, and her dad had to pick her up and what not. I wasn't really paying attention, but I couldn't help but feel that it was a lie. Why did she have to drive back to Port Angeles last night? It was a waste of time and gas, not to mention the stores all closed at 6pm last night.

"So Eddie…I got my dress for Homecoming this weekend."

"That's good," I nodded, keeping my eyes straight ahead on the road, my thoughts on Bella.

"I was thinking of getting us a hotel room in Port Angeles too…you know at that nice hotel down there on the marina."

"Uh huh…"

"Plus there's going to be a big party going on I heard."

"Cool…"

"And you're cheating on me with your little Bell Bell."

"Sure…"

"EDDIE!" Tanya shrieked and I almost swerved completely off the road. I quickly righted us before I crashed.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tanya huffed.

"Um…"

Tanya stomped her foot, "I just asked you if you were cheating on me with Bella Swan and you said 'sure'! What the hell Eddie?! Where's your mind at?"

I was about to answer as I pulled into the parking lot at school when Tanya's gestures knocked her bag over and some things came spilling out. One of them being a distinctly masculine wallet. I quickly grabbed it before she could and looked at the license. _James Davis_. What. The. Fuck.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted driving down to the far end of the row.

"It's a wallet," Tanya rolled her eyes at me.

"What the hell are you doing with James Davis' wallet?"

"So what Eddie. It's just a wallet."

"WHY do you have HIS?" I growled. Things were starting to form in my head. The way James spoke about Tanya. The fact that he was at Jasper's party. Her mysterious trip to Port Angeles last night. Now she had his wallet…

"What are you trying to say Eddie?" Tanya huffed as I parked the car.

"Why can't you just answer me?" I shouted, shutting off the car. Tanya was up and moving out of the car before I could say another word, letting out an irritated scream.

"Tanya!" I shouted getting out and slamming my own door, taking off after her, "Tanya, don't walk away from me!"

She whirled around, yet her gaze went beyond me, and a smile that could only be described as "wicked" spread across her face before she turned to look back at me.

"What do you want Eddie?" she asked, sounding like I was complete waste of her time. It only fueled my thoughts even more.

"Do you want to explain to me why the hell James Davis' wallet just fell out your bag? Do you want to explain to me why the hell YOU have it?" I growled.

Her gaze went beyond me again, and her smile turned even more wicked and cruel than before. Her eyes were blazing with malice when she turned her gaze back on me.

"What do you want me to say Edward? Do you want me to tell you that I've been fucking James behind your back for the last six months? That it's been the best fucking sex of my life?"

My heart stopped in my chest. I was right. She had been keeping something from me and she had been cheating on me with another guy. All I could think of in that moment was that she had been wasting my fucking time. That she had always been wasting my time these past two years. I could've spent them with Bella. That alone made my heart crumble when I thought of what I had done to her because of Tanya. It didn't even bother me that she was doing this in front of pretty much the whole school. I couldn't care less that she told everyone that I was virgin either. My thoughts were on my Bell Bell…and how much ridiculous time I wasted with Tanya.

My eyes and focus snapped back to Tanya's when I heard one of the most sinister laughs ever.

"Honestly Edward, I'm surprised you didn't know about James. Your little friend BELL BELL has known for ages now too. I'm amazed she never told you."

My heart stopped. Bella…Bella knew about James and she never told me? I couldn't even breathe. She knew, she knew all this time and said nothing to me?! She'd rather see me make a fool out of myself with Tanya, trying to be a part of the popular crowd when all I am is a total dork? She knew me better than anyone, and yet she let me look like a fool. I realized Tanya was still laughing as her gaze went back to whatever it was behind me. As she spoke, I realized it wasn't _whatever,_ it was _whoever_ was behind me.

"Oh yes Bell Bell…I know all about you. The geeky little band girl pining over the star quarterback. How pathetic. I would've thought you would told Edward as soon as you found out all those months ago."

I couldn't even begin to process Tanya's words. If what she was saying was even remotely true, why would Bella let me stay in this relationship? Why would she let me be hurt like this? It wasn't Tanya that was really hurting me…it was the fact that Bella never told me. She never told me about Tanya and James…and she never told me that she had feelings for me. That hurt more than anything. All this waste of my time, the torture of trying to be someone I'm not. I whirled around to face her, my face hard.

"YOU knew about this?"

I watched as she shifted and began blushing profusely. That only made me even more mad. Her blush never lied. She began to stammer, but I cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted, "You made me look like a FOOL Isabella! A FOOL!"

"Edward!" She cried, the tears welling up, "She's lying! Please! I-"

"NO!" I roared, my hands tearing at my hair, "I thought you were my best friend Bella! How could you do this to me?!"

I didn't even care that I was probably going to get into trouble. I couldn't be in school today. I didn't want to see Bella, I didn't want to see anyone. I turned and jumped into my car, gunning it out of the parking lot. I heard Bella's voice screaming something, but I couldn't stop to listen. All this time in my life…wasted because of Isabella Swan.

**Well? Yes? No? Should I keep going? If I do…I've got it planned out and Edward's POV will actually be a chapter longer than Bella's. Just FYI. And apologies, but don't expect another chapter until 2010. Happy New Year to you all. I'll be the last place in the world celebrating it. Australia, I'm pretty sure you'll be almost done with January 1****st****, by the time I start it. :- )**

**Okay, well, let me know what you think, good or bad, pretty please? If for nothing else, leave me some love because I updated ALL 3 of my stories today, and it's my birthday. After a week of being older than me, I am once again the same age as Jackson Rathbone. :- ) **


	12. EPOV Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: WOW! Amazing my friends! I'm glad so many of you appear to like my telling from Edward's POV despite knowing how it all turns out. I'll try to keep you all entertained. I promise, there's something in this chapter I bet no one thought would've happened...**

**To Educationbound2006: Happy be-lated freaking birthday! It is ridiculous how many people I know that are born on December 29****th****. I hope you celebrated yours, and I hope you can remember more of yours than I can of mine… :-P**

**To babylopez2008, SoraChan01, Reni Simon, and HeatherP: Thank you for the reviews and for the birthday wishes. :- )**

**Okay...this is round 3 of trying to post this. FF is being a big old bitch to me. I proof read, changed things, added words, etc. and then FF didn't save my changes and didn't let me post this. I'm too mad to proof read again, so apologies for missing words and typos and what not. **

Chapter 3

_Tuesday, football practice_

"SWAN! What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

I could barely make out the sound of Coach Clapp's voice as I lay on my back in the damp grass. Emmett had just knocked the hell out of me, and I was nowhere ready to move.

"Masen!" Coach Clapp yelled, his face suddenly in mine, gripping my facemask with his hand, "Talk to me boy!"

"I'm good…" I rasped out, the air returning to my lungs.

I slowly sat up and shook my head. My lungs were stabbing me and I knew my ribs were going to feel that one tomorrow. Had I been a bigger man, like literally a bigger man, I would've charged Emmett Swan as soon as I got to my feet. However, being the smarter man, I left my ass on the ground. When I finally found Emmett, Jasper was in his face, gesturing wildly, his eyes completely livid. Coach Clapp soon joined them and without another word from Emmett, he turned and stormed off to the locker rooms.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. He was taking all sorts of shit out on me today. His glares in the hallways, in class, in the locker room, during warm ups, and now this? I was never hit during practice, no matter what drills we were running. Quarterbacks were never fucking hit in practice! God damn it! I didn't need this shit! Everything felt out of control and the only person who ever gave me any sense of control and grounded me, was the one person who caused all of this in the first place. _Isabella Swan._

"All right, let's call it for the day. You Spartans better be prepared to protect your quarterback better than that on Friday! Otherwise that Jacob Black is going to make you look like a bunch of fools! Now hit the showers! MASEN! You stay!"

I groaned as I stood up, not only from the ache in my ribs on the left side, but also the fact that coach wanted to talk to me. Yesterday I just drove. I drove and drove, desperate to escape Bella Swan and her lies. As I let myself go numb, I lost myself in my thoughts, not really thinking about where I was driving. I was too focused on Bella and the fact that she had lied to me. Before I even realized where I was, I had come to a dead end, and found myself near the hiking trails a few miles from home.

I was out of the car and storming into the forest in a matter of seconds. I didn't want to think anymore, I didn't want to remember the hurt, the fact that my best friend had kept something so monumental from me…the fact that my best friend held the same feelings I had for her, but left me to suffer instead.

_It's nothing short of what you deserve asstard! Think of everything you did to her the last two years!_

"Masen!" Coach Clapp yelled at me, snapping me from my thoughts. I quickly jogged over to where he was waiting.

"Masen, where the hell were you yesterday?"

I fiddled with the hem of my practice jersey, unable to run my hands through my hair. "I…uh…I wasn't feeling good. Went home to rest up for the rest of the week."

I saw Coach raise a wary eyebrow at me, but he just sighed, "Don't lose your focus this week Masen. Homecoming is a big one, and I got scouts from the University of Washington and Oregon State coming this weekend to see you."

"Sure Coach, don't worry. I'll be in to watch extra film tomorrow during lunch."

"Okay Masen. Go get those ribs checked out in the training room before you hit the showers."

I sat alone in the training room with ice strapped to my ribs for probably longer than I should have. I didn't want to see anyone today. My gaze was fixed on the floor as I walked in the halls, not wanting to see anyone's piteous stares. I sat in my car during lunch, munching on granola bars I stashed there this morning and staying lost in my thoughts. The worst was in History though, when I kept my gaze solely on my book, and ignored the whispers that swirled around me as I heard Bella sink into her chair.

Not even the warm showers of the empty locker room could comfort me. My skin just felt frozen, my bones hard and body completely numb. I felt like I was dead. It had only been two days since I had felt so carefree, walking with my arm slung around the one girl who had kept me alive all these years. The one girl who knew who I truly was. Without her light, I felt dead.

_Well you deserve it asshole. Do you really think Bella would lie to you?_

I shook my head as I stepped out of the shower. I didn't know what to think anymore. I threw on my clothes and headed out to the car. I sent a text to my mom, telling her I needed to pick up some things in Port Angeles, so I would just grab dinner there. In truth, I just didn't want to go home and face my parents. My mother, could read me like an open book, and in all honesty, I have no idea if they knew about my cutting out of school and football practice yesterday. I hopped in my car and started to drive. Not ready to deal with any of my thoughts yet.

_Tuesday night, First Beach_

The sky was actually clear down here in La Push, and the half moon shown clearly on the waves crashing in front of me. As I let the calming sounds of the waves wash over me, I thought back to yesterday.

The meadow had been found when Bella and I were 12 years old. It was a rare warm July day, and Bella and I had gone out exploring, bored at home with nothing better to do. As we went on our little adventure, we got further and further into the woods, going completely off the trail. If it wasn't for the fact that I had a compass with us and was a complete geek and knew how to navigate our way back home, we would've been lost…but we also would have never found the meadow either.

After all of these years, it was still its perfect oval shape. The wild flowers weren't really blooming since it was October, but the grass was still green and it wasn't raining. I lay there for hours, just letting my mind be numb and the pain of what had been revealed in the school parking lot take its toll on my heart. Even tonight, I still didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to make of Bella's actions, and I was so confused as to why Emmett was taking it all out on me. Well, no, scratch that. I deserved much more than that kind of treatment from Emmett because of the way I treated Bella the last two years. I just didn't see why he hadn't come to her aid sooner.

In the end, the meadow turned out to be a bad idea to go to. For the first time in years, I woke up in the middle of the night last night, sticky and then miserable from what was all just a wet dream. When I wished more than anything that it had been real, it just gave me even more of a headache, and that really wasn't helping me try to figure out the jumbled up mess my brain was currently in.

In my dream, Bella and I were in the meadow, lying on our sides on a blanket, our fight from the parking lot long forgotten and we were smiling at each other. I should have known it had been a dream then because Bella was suddenly straddling me and peeling off both of our clothes. Soon she was riding me and I was lost in a haze of pleasure as I watched her breasts bounce and her breathy voice moan my name. It was more than I could handle and I flipped us, me now on top of her writhing body as I started to thrust deeply into her. Her moans and screams of my name only caused my own moans and screams of hers to pour from my lips. All too soon I found myself plunging into her a finally time, crying her name loudly, and that was unfortunately when I woke up, covered in the sticky mess of my dream.

"Edward Masen?"

My head snapped to the right and my eyes momentarily widened when I took in the hulking figure walking up the path next to the parking lot. The lot was empty other than my own car, so I hadn't the faintest idea where he had just come from.

"Jacob Black," I nodded, as he came over and stood next to the hood of my car.

"Mind if I join you?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. Jacob chuckled softly before leaning his large frame against my car.

"So what brings you slumming it down here to the Rez? I wasn't aware that popular Forks kids ever came down here."

I sighed, "Exactly. I just needed a place to think and be alone."

"You want me to leave?"

"Nah…I distinctly remember you telling me, 'this is MY Rez!' when you sacked me in that game at the beginning of the season when we played in La Push. If anyone, I should be the one leaving."

Jacob laughed loudly, "I guess I did say that huh? Guess I can't say that when I sack you on Friday huh?"

"What makes you think you're going to sack me Black?" I asked, my competitive side starting to show.

"Easy Masen, I'm just joshin' you," Jacob chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Although, rumor has it Forks' star quarterback and the head cheerleader broke up, and you missed practice yesterday."

"News travels fast," I mumbled.

"Embry, our ride receiver, he seems to think it's going to mess up your game. Betting our defensive end Paul that you'll goof up bad and throw all kinds of interceptions."

"Well, it won't be because of Tanya…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…I heard about that too. It's all because of Isabella Swan right?"

My stunned gaze only made Jacob laugh. "Man, word about that travels fast too. The marching band girl in love with the star quarterback."

I only sighed in frustration and my hands gripped me hair, "Did you know she's my best friend?"

"No shit Masen…I've seen you two cruising around Port Angeles more than once on a Sunday afternoon."

"What?"

"Man…my dad Billy is pretty good friends with Charlie Swan. I knew Emmett and Bella when they were babies. Of course they sort of drifted apart when Charlie became so busy being police chief and all. I think the last time I saw Bella was when we were like, 5 or something. There's no mistaking those brown eyes though. I'd know that was Bella anywhere."

I could only just nod. It was her eyes that were probably my favorite thing about her. Though her face was difficult to read, if you looked into her eyes, you could always see what she was feeling, plain as day.

"So what about you Masen? Does the star quarterback love the marching band girl back?"

"I…what…um…"

"Oh please! The way you two walk around laughing and watching the sunset at the marina? The way you look at her like she's the answer to everything in the world? Come on Masen! You ain't fooling no one!"

"I…"

"Look, nothing wrong with falling in love with your best friend, and social circles? Like that shit's gonna matter come June next year."

Jacob shook his head and chuckled under his breath, "I know we're not friends, and come Friday, I'm going to pretend like this never happened, but I'm going to tell you this anyway. My girlfriend Vanessa, she and I met because she got stuck tutoring me like, the first month of freshmen year. Back then, she had real thick glasses and braces, wasn't exactly what the popular kids would call beautiful. I was already being touted as some star football player, but can't play the game when you're not passing math, social studies, and freshmen science."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. How ironic, that the bane of my existence on the football field when we played La Push, was sitting here with me telling me stories about himself, and for the time being, making me forget the pain I was running from in the first place.

"Anyway, I got stuck with Ness as my tutor because she's a freaking genius. She reads everything man. If I didn't love her so much I'd think it was a little scary. And she remembers everything too. I think she's got one of those photographic memories or something…anyway, getting off subject. The football guys used to make so much fun of me when they would see me working with Ness in the library or after school before practice. At first, I hated being seen with her. I wanted to be like the older guys, tough with the super hot girlfriends or whatever, but since I had to spend so much time with Ness, I started to get to know her, I started to notice stuff about her."

He chuckled, "I'm sure it doesn't come anywhere close to being best friends growing up together all your lives, but it certainly got me thinking. I was happier on days I knew I would be seeing her. I hung on every word that she explained and how she explained things so easily to me, yet with so much passion. I noticed how her eyes would just…just sparkle when I remembered something or got a problem right. I started to realize I wanted to see that look all the time. I wanted to see her smile at me all the time. I didn't want to see her in the cafeteria moping by my table without a word. I wanted to see her every day, I wanted to talk to her, wanted to hear about the latest book she read. I wanted to spend more time with her other than the measly one hour every Tuesday and Thursday."

He looked at me with a serious face then, "Do you get what I'm saying Masen? When I've seen you look at Bella in Port Angeles, I know it's the same thing. You want to be with her more than just the stolen moments on Sunday afternoons. You want to be with her always."

Was Jacob right? I hadn't even imagined what life would be like after high school. What if Bella and I went to opposite sides of the country for school? What if she met someone there? I had never even given any thought to the fact that her bedroom window wouldn't always be across from mine. Did I want to be with her always?

"Look, this is the last thing I'm going to say, and then we're going to pretend like this girly talking shit never happened…but when the one you belong with has been there all along, well sometimes it's hard to notice. Just don't let her get away Edward. Bella Swan is one of a kind."

And with that, Jacob Black continued on his way up the path disappearing into the night. I jammed the palms of my hands into my eyeballs. Did I seriously just get relationship advice from Jacob fricking Black?! I felt like a dick for avoiding Jasper, and there was no way in hell I was going to talk about all this with Emmett. It oddly felt…nice to have someone to talk to, even if Jacob did most of the talking. What I needed to figure out was whether or not he was right. Was Bella Swan the one I was always supposed to be with, but I just hadn't noticed? Didin't I notice? Wasn't that why I didn't want to be with Tanya anymore? I was too confused to think. I glanced at my watch and was surprised at how late it was getting.

Resigning myself to the fact that I wasn't going to figure out my fickle heart and even more messed up brain tonight, here at First Beach, I decided to head home. Tonight, I would sleep with my curtains closed. I wouldn't lock the window though…no, the thought alone made me unable to breathe.

_Wednesday evening, Port Angeles_

Today was no better. I was pissed that I woke up after yet another wet dream. This time Bella and I were at the beach. Sweet Jesus…the overactive male teenage body of mine was deciding to rear its ugly head. I mean, it wasn't even this bad after I had seen Bella naked that time. Sure there were the insta-boners when the memory even crossed my mind, but shit, there were no wet dreams. My mind was too jumbled up to even try and think of medical reasons for this happening. _And you want to be a pediatrician! Christ, Masen, get it together!_

I hid out in my car during lunch again. No one came looking for me. No one approached me in the halls. No one spoke to me in class. I heard all of their whispers though. Everyone forming their own little conspiracy theories as to what was going on between Forks High's golden boy Edward Masen and for whatever reason she was deemed geeky marching band reject Bella Swan. I also heard her sniffles in her chair next to mine when she sat down in History today.

Football practice was no different. I executed each play with perfection, Coach Clapp kept Emmett and the defense in line, Emmett scowled at me from under his helmet, Jasper tried to talk to me but I ignored him…nothing was able to put my mind at ease.

I was strolling along in Port Angeles tonight, my thoughts a thousand miles away and also going a thousand miles a minute. I rounded the corner on my way towards the marina when I collided with a small child, knocking whatever they were holding to the ground. I quickly bent down to help them, and was so surprised by the voice, I fell over on my ass.

"Edward! I expected you sooner!"

There crouched down in front of me, looking all like some sort of woodland sprite, was Alice Cullen.

"Alice…um, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I started to help her pick up her shopping bags.

Alice laughed, "It's okay Edward. I was actually supposed to run into you near the dress store. I found the most perfect purple dress. I'm taking Bella to get hers on Thursday. You're going to love it by the way. The blue makes her skin look flawless."

I just stared at her blankly. Bella was going to the Homecoming Dance? She had a date? She hates going to school dances and she hates dressing up!

"Oh…I don't see how I never remember that you guys don't know these things yet," Alice patted my arm, "Don't worry Edward. You're the guy who is going to take Bella to the dance on Saturday and to the diner on Friday after the game."

"What?" I had always heard Alice was…weird, but I never said anything about it because she was Jasper's girlfriend and he adored her, but she was talking to me like she could see the future or something.

"Oh Edward, I've been waiting for you and the She Bitch to break up FOREVER. Should have happened a year ago you know, after you saw Bella naked in her room, and I'm not even going to comment on that, but you and Bella belong together and always have. I'm glad you finally realized it."

My mind was reeling. I never told anyone that I had seen Bella naked in her room, and I was pissed that Alice was telling me that I was meant to be with Bella.

"If I was always meant to be with Bella, then why didn't she ever tell me?" I said, my voice rising, "Why didn't she tell me about Tanya & James? I would've dumped Tanya in a heartbeat! Why didn't she ever tell me that she had feelings for me?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're her best friend Edward. You're the only person in this world that can hurt her. She doesn't care about the crap our peers say about her. The only person whose opinions and thoughts truly matter to her, are yours."

When I didn't speak, Alice sighed heavily and continued. "Did you know that the day you abandoned her in the cafeteria, she was going to tell how she felt? She was going to ask you out. Do you have any idea how much strength it took for her to come to that decision? God Edward…though I must say, you certainly provided great inspirations for her songs."

"You've seen them?" I asked, stunned she would share then with Alice but not me.

"No…but I know that's how she gets all her feelings out. And the only thing she's ever conflicted about is you. She never told you about Tanya & James because she only found out the night of the party last week. After she ran away from you, she was hiding in an upstairs bedroom and the She Bitch and her long lost Hanson brother walked in for a quickie. Bella realized who it was and she bit down on her own wrist to keep from screaming. She didn't want to tell you because she knew it was going to hurt you. All these years, she's convinced herself that you love Tanya, and she didn't want to tell you because she thought it would break your heart."

I didn't know what to say. Was Alice telling the truth? She certainly seemed more credible than Tanya.

"Oh, and FYI, Tanya is the one who hit Bella in the mouth."

My hands instantly clenched into fists. I knew there was no lying about how Bella had gotten that bruise on her lip. My resolve was starting to crumble. Had I really been such a fool to think that Bella would lie to me? She was my best friend who stuck by me all through the two years of bullshit I put her through. How could I trust Tanya's vicious lies over the words of my best friend? I couldn't help but ask though…

"Alice, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Alice sighed, hitching the strap of her purse up over her shoulder, "Edward, I know everyone thinks I'm weird because I know things before they happen. It's not like I'm deaf you know, but I just want what's best for my best friend and the man that she belongs with. You can start by apologizing to her. I think the Lana Lang necklace from "Smallville" is a good place to start. You'll find it buried at the bottom of your backpack."

Alice patted me on the arm and started walking past me. I was just left standing there stunned, trying to take in everything Alice had said to me. My mind was a mess. I raked my hand through my hair furiously, as I tried to make sense of everything I had learned in the past few days. Never…well no, that's a lie…but in my wildest dreams I dreamt that Bella and I were meant to be together. That she loved me and only me.

"Oh Edward!"

I turned and saw Alice standing there with a knowing smile on her face. "You better make damn sure you get into USC since Bella is going on a full-ride scholarship for music. Don't worry, she's going to go with you to Baltimore when you go to Med School. You'll be married before the move. Oh…and you're going to score the winning touchdown on Friday. Just look out for #57."

I think my eyes were probably bugging out of my head and my mouth was hanging down to the floor as I watched Alice dance away. _Married?_ That was really the only word I remembered out of all of that.

I must've stayed lost in my thoughts sitting at the marina longer than I thought, because I was snapped out of it when my phone started ringing obnoxiously in my pocket.

_Home calling_

I glanced at my watch. _Holy fuck!_ I was 45 minutes past curfew. I quickly ran to my car, which of course had to be on the other side of town and hauled ass home, praying tonight was not the night that Charlie Swan would catch me for speeding.

The lights in the living room were still blazing when I got home and I knew I was in for some deep shit from my mom. Hopefully, maybe my dad would be sleeping already. It was out of habit that I looked up at Bella's room. The entire house was dark. I sighed heavily. Oh Bella…I wish I knew what to do.

When I opened the door to my house, I was unfortunately greeted with the sight of my parents…both of them. And both of them looked like they were going to rip me a new one.

"Edward Anthony Masen, do you know what time it is?"

"Liz, I hardly think that's the main problem."

I hazarded a glance at the clock. _Shit…midnight. I'm dead._

"Ed! That is most certainly the problem! He didn't even answer his phone! He could've been dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Liz, please!" My father shouted.

"Don't yell at her!" I finally yelled, coming to life.

"Edward," my father glared, "I have half a mind to cancel this trip to Seattle this weekend and stay here. You missed football practice on Monday and you broke up with Tanya? Where is your head at boy? And missing school? Edward, there are scouts coming to see you on Friday! You can't blow this! And you better apologize to Tanya Denali! Yelling at her and breaking up with her in the parking lot Edward? Honestly!"

"ED!" My mother yelled.

"NO!" I roared, "I am NOT apologizing to Tanya Denali! You want to know why we're done? She's been fucking some other fucker behind my back for six months! SIX months! And as for the fucking scouts, I don't give a shit! I don't want to play in college! I have a 4.0 GPA! I don't need football! I never wanted to play football! I just wanted to be dorky little Edward Masen who didn't give a flying fuck about being popular! You think that shit makes me happy? The only thing that makes me happy isn't talking to me because of what a fuck up I've been!"

"You watch your language boy!"

"Oh," I chuckled sarcastically, "and as for your Seattle trip, you should just go! Not like you're ever around anymore anyway!"

"Edward!" My mother screamed. I was breathing heavily and when I looked around the room, I realized I had stunned my parents into silence. You would think I slapped them both in the face. Realization hit, and it hit me hard. Not once did I ever get into a fight like this with my parents. Sure my father and I didn't always get along, but we never yelled at each other like this…and I certainly never yelling like this at my mother. Disgusted with my words, I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut, pushing the lock into place.

I was feeling like I was in a frenzy and I needed to unleash it somehow. I threw my bag on bed and tore open my closet. I started ripping out every bit of clothing that Tanya had ever bought for me. Jeans and shirts were flying everywhere. When that wasn't enough, I tore at my curtains, pulling them closed and also pulling them off the wall as I tried to close them. What was wrong with me? I needed order and I needed control, and the one person who ever gave that to me was sleeping in the room across the way.

I couldn't help but chuckle darkly. Oh if she could see me now. Clothes strewn about everywhere, my hair a chaotic mess, my clothes on my body wrinkled and haphazard, my drapes hanging crookedly off the wall…I collapsed on my bed, knocking my backpack off the bed in one last act of frenzied outburst. I heard all of the contents spill to the floor in a loud thud. I groaned at the realization that my backpack had been open. Rolling over, I glared at the mess now sprawled across the floor. I rolled over onto my stomach, screaming in frustration into my pillow. I turned my head and sighed. Was life always this complicated? As I debated about the pros and cons of cleaning it up now or in the morning, something shining faintly in the light caught my eye.

Without pushing up onto my arms, I flopped over closer to the edge of the bed to inspect the shining object. My eyes went wide and the air seemed to freeze in my throat. It wasn't possible! Bella lost it ages ago! We looked everywhere for it! There it was…just like Alice Cullen said it would be. The replica of the Lana Lang necklace from "Smallville" that I had given Bella for her birthday in 8th grade.

I reached for it slowly, almost as if I was afraid that it was going to attack me. As I held it in front of my face, I couldn't help but wonder. Was Alice telling the truth? How did she know the necklace would be there? If she knew that…then was everything else she said true too? I had to believe that Bella was telling the truth…that much I knew in my mind now. My Bell Bell would never lie to me. And I would listen to Alice. Tomorrow, I would find a way to apologize, and start by returning her necklace to her. Then, if everything worked out, as Alice said, I would be showing her a grand time at Homecoming this weekend. After that, I would prove myself to her. I would prove that I could be the man and friend that she deserved. I just prayed I wasn't too late.

As I lay back, confident of my plan, I let everything else Alice said roll around in my head. _USC. Baltimore for med school. Married._ Bella and I were going to be married. That was the last conscious thought I had before I fell into dreams. That night I dreamt of Bella, wrapped up in my Forks letterman jacket, her hand covering mine, a brilliant diamond sparkling on her finger, and our joined hands resting on her very pregnant belly.

I woke with my alarm clock blaring, and a smile spread across my face. I couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly, what 18 year old high school senior dreamt of the girl he loved being pregnant and wearing his high school letterman jacket? Alice Cullen better be right about all of this…

**Well? Yes? No? Looks like Edward may be starting to finally realize some things huh? Oh, and I lied…I think Edward's POV is going to be 2 chapters longer than Bella's and his epilogue is going to be completely different. True…we know what's coming, but how does Edward prepare for it all? :-P I hope that is what is keeping you all interested. Finding out just what exactly Edward was doing all those times he wasn't with Bella.**

**Let me know what you think (good or bad) pretty please? How was Jacob Black for a surprise huh? :-P **


	13. EPOV Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: This chapter took me a little longer than I anticipated. Ladies (and maybe guys?), thank you for reading & reviewing! Also for sticking with me on this story. **

**Funny story, I was stay with a guy friend of mine last week, and I walk into the kitchen and find him singing and dancing along to "You Belong With Me" on the radio. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe! Can you imagine a 6'2", 100% straight guy dancing and singing Taylor Swift at the top of his lungs? Hilarious. Okay, on we go…**

Chapter 4

_Thursday, after school_

I was incredibly thankful that we didn't have practice today. Coach wanted us to rest before our big game tomorrow. That gave me a free afternoon. I resisted every urge in my body to drive down to Port Angeles and see if Alice was really telling the truth about Bella going dress shopping with her today. No matter how much I avoided eye contact in the halls today, Alice's gaze always seemed to meet mine, and she always wore the same knowing smirk. The smirk that said, "I know you found the necklace in your backpack Edward."

I still couldn't believe that the necklace was there. I also wasn't encouraged by Bella in history today. She was sniffling again and I could still hear people whispering about the two of us. I spent the entire day wracking my brain for ideas about how I was even going to being to apologize for everything that I did to her. I wanted to believe Alice so badly that Bella and I were going to be going to the diner together tomorrow night after the game. Not only that, I wanted to believe that it was truly going to be me that was taking her to the Homecoming Dance like Alice said and not some other douche from our school.

_It would serve you right asstard! You have some major ass kissing to do!_

My conscious never took a holiday. I had watched Bella, Angela, and Alice pile into her yellow Porsche and zip off towards Port Angeles. I was still sitting in the parking lot of the high school. James Davis was sitting in the parking lot on his crotch rocket Honda with Tanya wrapped around him. She kept glancing at my car and I'm pretty sure she was trying to make me jealous. All I really wanted to do was throw up…not that I would ever deface the Volvo that way.

_FOCUS!! Think idiot! You need to make things up to Bella! The necklace won't be enough!_

I let my head fall against my steering wheel. I thought the rose and ribbon and all from "the Phantom of the Opera" was genius, but was there any way I could top that? I couldn't think of anything significant that Clark Kent had done for Lana Lang in "Smallville" that could relate to the necklace. I sighed. My best friend and girl I loved was the hardest person to shop for in this world.

_WHOA! Are we finally admitting defeat and admitting we love Bella?_

I sat back and let my head hit the back of my chair. Yup…I was admitting defeat. There was no point in trying to deny it. I was an idiot. I was the blindest motherfucker alive. I love Bella Swan…I've been in love with Bella Swan for years. Love…I could express my love and I could apologize. I might be repeating myself with "the Phantom of the Opera" theme, but Bella would appreciate that.

My eyes were praising Jesus by the time I drove out of the parking lot. Tanya and James were practically fucking on that damn bike of his by the time I left. I don't know how I ever could have put up with her for two years. I was an idiot plain and simple. For having a 4.0 GPA, I really was a moron. The drive to the same strip mall with the flower shop and craft store I visited last time was short, and the same woman was in the flower shop when I walked in.

"Back again eh boy?" She chuckled.

I sighed, "Yeah…I…I have two years worth of mistakes to make up for."

"Yup…you're fucked."

My eyes went wide as I looked at the lady who was old enough to be my grandma dropped the F bomb on me. I just blinked my eyes and stared at her. She laughed.

"What? Two years boy? You think this girl is going to forgive you?"

"I hope so," I said quietly, suddenly feeling unsure, "She's my best friend."

"Oh Lord almighty…and what? You just realized you love her?"

"I…I…" my mouth was gaping open like a fish.

The lady shook her head, "Boy, I've owned this shop for years. The last moron I had come in here was that doctor…what's his name…Dr. Cullen! He was the last one who I thought had really fucked things up."

"Carlisle Cullen?!" I shouted.

"Yeah! That's the one! Was all in love with that girl Esme Platt but didn't realize she was in love with him and was too much of a wuss to tell her! Took her asking him to the Homecoming Dance in front of his teammates for him to realize it."

"Why? What happened?"

"Esme was in the marching band…I forget what instrument. Anyway, she asked Carlisle to the dance at lunch time and all of his teammates laughed at her. Carlisle was too scared to stand up to his teammates so he laughed too. My daughter Carmen was good friends with Esme. Of course Esme was in tears and humiliated. Carlisle realized what an idiot he had been and he gave her one rose for each month that he had known her. Wrote her a hell of an apology note too so I'm told."

"And she went to the dance with him?"

"Well, he must've done something right because they're happily married."

I re-thought my idea and a new one formed in my head. "I'll need 24 of your red long stem roses please."

"You got a plan boy?"

"I do," I grinned.

"Well, wipe that shit eating grin off your face. Your plan didn't work yet."

I immediately frowned and looked at the ground, knowing she was right. I heard her laughing loudly as she moved around the store and gathered up the roses. I sighed. This would work. I had to believe that this would work. 24 roses…one for each month that I wasn't her Tony, one for each month that I had spent without her love.

"All right boy, here you go."

I turned and grabbed the roses, paying the hefty sum that they came out to. I didn't care about the price. Bella was worth that and so much more. I understood now that there was nothing in this world more precious to me than my Bell Bell.

"Thank you," I said, balancing the roses in my arms and fishing my car keys out of my pocket.

"Don't fuck it up boy! You come back later and let me know how things go!"

I simply nodded. It was definitely my goal to not "fuck it up" as that woman had so elegantly put it. I quickly purchased the satin ribbon I needed from next door and headed home. Sweet Jesus…that was weird to say the least. Not only that lady, but her story about Carlisle and Esme. I never really knew much other than they had been high school sweethearts. I couldn't even picture Esme being some sort of social outcast or anything. For a mom, not going to lie, but she was a pretty damn hot looking mom. I shook my head as I pulled up to my house and saw my own mother getting out of her car in the driveway. That killed any thoughts I had about MILFs rolling around in my head right away.

My Mom's eyes got huge when she took in the bunch of roses I had in my arms. I thanked the lord when I glanced next door and saw that no one was home yet. Charlie's car was gone, as was Emmett's, and there was no way Bella was back from Port Angeles yet.

"Edward! What are all of those flowers for?"

"I…uh…" I felt like a total douche right now because I had yet to apologize to my mother for my outburst last night.

_IDIOT! We were JUST at the flower shop!_

My mother smiled with an apathetic look on her face, "Are you going to apologize to Bella?"

"What?" I asked, surprised and my thoughts still focusing on my lack of apology to her.

My mother sighed and took them from me, heading into the house. I just followed along behind her like a little lost puppy. She put the roses down on the kitchen counter before she turned to look at me.

"Edward, I understand better than you think. I know you, and I know your father. He was out of line last night bringing up Tanya and everything. That doesn't mean that you don't owe him one hell of an apology."

I gapped at my mother. She never said anything close to the likes of "hell" when she spoke. She just rolled her eyes and continued searching for whatever it was she was looking for.

"This is your last year of high school Edward, and all your father and I truly want for you is to be happy. Your father thought you were happy being the football player and Mr. Popular. I knew you were only happy when you were climbing up the wall to Bella's window. I think these roses are a good start towards making up with her."

"You do?" I finally managed to rasp out.

"Remember the key word is _'start'_ Edward. You hurt her badly, but I have no doubt in my mind that Bella will forgive you. You two have been best friends for years. It was only an amount of time before you realized that you love her."

"Mom…I…"

"As for apologizing to me, you can start by cooking dinner tonight. I know you're at least capable of making spaghetti Edward. I'll get these roses trimmed up for you."

My mother turned to leave with the roses when I stopped her, "Oh wait, don't forget this! I need to tie it around the base of the roses."

My mother's eyebrow quirked up, " 'Phantom of the Opera' Edward? Good start indeed."

My mother's laughter drifting into the living room filled me with more hope. If Alice was right, and my mother was right, then Bella and I would be okay. We would be better than okay. I heard the rumble of Emmett's jeep arrive next door and saw him step out alone. He didn't see me, but I saw him send a scowl up towards my bedroom window. Fantastic. I was hoping he wouldn't be home tonight. Bella still wasn't home as I began to work on our dinner.

It was dark by the time I finished cooking and my mother had headed up to take a shower. Bella still wasn't home and I was sitting out on the porch, nervously bouncing my leg up and down. I knew Emmett was in their living room and I think he saw me sitting out here because I swear I saw his huge form going to the window every five minutes. Finally I saw Alice's yellow Porsche coming screaming up the street. Jesus that girl drove like a maniac!

Like an action movie or something, I swear Alice skidded to a halt and Bella pretty much tucked and rolled out of the passenger side door. She began to sprint up the walkway towards the front door and I immediately jumped off the porch and jumped down the stairs. I didn't know if she was avoiding me or not, but I saw the tears in her eyes her foot caught and she stumbled forward.

"BELLA!" I shouted, as I made it to the grass in their yard. I heard the front door crash against the wall and knew Emmett must've been coming, but all of my focus was on Bella as she struggled to find her balance and keep running.

"You stay away from my sister Masen!" Emmett boomed as he jumped down the front stairs and was marching towards me. I stopped as I watched Alice and Angela try and help Bella to her feet.

"Bella!" I called again, "Bella, please! I need to talk to you! Bella!"

"You stay the hell away from my sister Edward!" Emmett growled as he stepped closer to me.

All of a sudden Bella broke out of Alice and Angela's grasps and bolted into the house, disappearing from my sight. I shouted her name again at the same time Alice and Angela did. Alice turned then, her eyes got wide, and that was the last thing I noticed before Emmett Swan was in my face and he shoved my chest backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MASEN?!" Emmett roared, shoving me again. I batted his hands away as tiny Alice tried to separate us.

"Emmett, calm down!" She shouted, but it appeared to fall of deaf ears.

"Don't touch me Emmett," I growled, irritated that he was standing up for Bella, something he never once did while we were growing up.

"You stay away from her Edward!"

"Guys please!" Angela squeaked.

"Come on! Don't do this!" Alice said, I eyed her warily, not wanting her to catch an elbow to the face or something by accident. I decided to try and reason with Emmett.

"Emmett please. I need to talk to her!"

"NO!" He shouted, "You stay away from her! You broke her Edward!"

My heart stuttered in my chest. I _broke _her? I didn't know what to say. I was too stunned. Had I really? My gaze caught Alice's and she looked so sad. Was Emmett right? I broke my Bell Bell.

"Emmett, I-"

Before I even knew what was going on, Emmett's shoulder was in my ribs and I went flying backwards, landing hard on my back. I could hear Angela's screams and Alice berating Emmett.

"You IDIOT! What are you doing Emmett?"

I was gasping in pain and I couldn't see Emmett, but he must've shot Alice some sort of look because I heard her muttering, "Boys are so fricking stupid!"

I looked up and Emmett was looming over me, half his face illuminated by the porch light. He looked like some sort of deadly beast and he hissed at me.

"I never knew that you were stringing her along all this time Edward! You're an idiot if you could never see how much Bella loves you! I feel like an even bigger idiot for not knowing that you've been dragging her along like this! You're an asshole Edward Masen!"

"Emmett-" I gasped. Even Emmett knew that Bella loved me? How could I have not known?

"NO! I mean it Masen! You BROKE her! Destroyed her! Stay away from her."

Emmett disappeared from my view as he stomped back towards his house. I rolled on to my side and looked at Alice and Angela, who were both still frozen on the sidewalk, staring at Emmett.

"Please…Alice…Angela…I need to talk to Bella…"

Angela met my gaze first, and I had never seen her look so angry in my life. Her glare actually made me flinch as I watched her turn and walk back towards Alice's car. Alice looked at me then, and it was almost like the pain I was feeling was radiating back at me through her eyes.

"Alice…please…"

But she didn't say anything and walked silently back into her car, hopping in and driving away. I flopped back onto the grass, alone and cold in the darkness as I heard Emmett slamming the front door shake their entire house before I heard his footsteps stomping up the stairs. What just happened? Was Emmett right? Did I _break_ my Bell Bell? Was Alice really wrong? My hands buried themselves in my hair and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Emmett and Bella begin to argue. I couldn't quite make out Emmett's words, but I knew he was shouting. The pain in my chest throbbed when I heard Bella's words as clear as day, screaming at Emmett.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I LOVE HIM?! WHY EM?! WHY?! WHY?!"

I couldn't hear anymore and I ran back into the house, nearly knocking my mother over as she came down from taking a shower.

"Edward!" She cried, before noticing my dirty clothes, "Edward! What happened? You're all dirty!"

"I…I…" I stuttered, tugging on my hair tightly, "I can't talk about it Mom…I need to think."

"Okay…" she said as she eyed me skeptically, "Make sure you eat something for dinner later. I'll wrap a plate up for you."

"Thanks…" I said weakly as I walked into my room.

I couldn't help but take a glance into Bella's window. What I saw almost crushed me even further. Bella looked so tiny and fragile in Emmett's arms as he sat on her bed and held her. I could tell that she was sobbing and it made my heart constrict in my chest. I just collapsed on my bed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to make of Bella's words…she sounded mad at Emmett for hitting me and for telling me she loved me…but was she mad about the love part because it wasn't true? I didn't know what to think.

I didn't move for ages. My body felt numb as I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe in what Alice had said to me anymore. Bella wouldn't even acknowledge me. How would it even be possible for me to apologize to her? I heard my door creak open and my head rolled to see who was coming in. I felt my brows furrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice sent me," Jasper said as he came in and took a seat at the chair near my desk. I sat up slowly and I couldn't stop my gaze from going to Bella's window again. It was dark now.

I raked my fingers through my hair, "I guess you heard what happened."

Jasper nodded, "Alice thought you could use a friend. Plus she didn't want you to give up when things are finally starting to work out."

"This is things working out?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Hey, you at least finally realize that you love her right? And you've got a plan to start apologizing to her and proving to her that you love her too?"

"She won't even acknowledge me Jazz…"

"You don't think you deserve it? You're the one who ignored her all these years in school."

"I know that!" I snapped, "I would take it all back in a heartbeat if I could!"

"You know," Jasper drawled out, "I saw her on Sunday, probably right after you left Port Angeles."

"What?"

"Yeah…she was just sitting there like a statue on that bench by the marina, not moving at all. She didn't even hear me when I came up to her. I had to shout at her to make her notice me," He chuckled.

"Anyway, I took her to get some coffee to warm her up cuz Alice would have my nuts on a stick if I let her best friend freeze to death. She told me everything Edward. I know Alice told me that she told you some, but man Edward, Bella was so…distraught."

I sighed and pushed my palms into my eyes, "I know."

"Do you Edward? She was so scared. Even after all the hurt you've caused her by ignoring her in school, she was still so scared to hurt YOU. She wasn't going to tell you at first about Tanya because she didn't want to hurt you. Bella loves you so much she'll put her own feelings to the side. She's had to watch you for two years, all the while completely in love with you."

"You got sent over here to make sure I'm feeling okay? Because right now you're doing a great job of making me feel shitty."

"Look man," Jasper said, standing up, "I just hope you realize how much you hurt her. She really loves you, and you better not quit just because things are getting rough. You want her? You better fight for her because my Alice is never wrong."

I just stared at him, shocked. I had actually been contemplating giving up on Bella. If I was causing her so much pain that she couldn't even bare to acknowledge me and CRIED all through History class, then I was going to give up and leave her alone so I wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"Jasper…"

"Look, just…just don't quit because things are getting rough. You two love each other."

I sighed as I watched him walk out of my bedroom. It was after 9:30 now as I stood up and looked at Bella's window again. It was still dark and I noticed Charlie's car was still not home and Emmett or Bella was awake downstairs. My stomach grumbled loudly at me. Today was just too much. My mind was going all over the place as I walked into the living room and saw my mother sitting there watching television.

"I TiVo-ed your 'Smallville' and 'Supernatural' episodes Edward," My mother called, not looking away from her "Grey's Anatomy".

"Oh, and I put your plate in the fridge. The garlic bread is in the microwave."

I remained in the kitchen as I pushed my food around. My stomach was growling, but my appetite wasn't there. All I could think about was my Bell Bell and how much I had hurt her these past two years. Why didn't I see it sooner? How could I have been so stupid? How could SHE have stayed with me all these years?

_Because she loves you idiot! You know she would do anything for you!_

"Honey, you need to eat something."

My head snapped up to look at my mother standing in the doorway.

"Big game tomorrow night and you'll need the strength," she said as she walked closer and took my empty cup on the table and filled it with some milk. I took it from her and had a sip.

She smoothed out my crazy mess of hair before she kissed my forehead. "Everything will work out Edward. The roses are all cut up and the ribbon is tied on. I'll leave it in your room before I head into bed. Your father came home while Jasper was here. He's working in his office."

"Okay…" I said softly, "Thank you…for the roses and stuff…"

"Not a problem baby. Don't stay up too late."

I just nodded and forced some of my dinner down my throat. She was right and I was going to need my strength for the game tomorrow night. My mind was completely consumed by Bella and I wasn't ready to approach my father tonight. I snuck past his office and hurried upstairs, locking myself in my room. Bella's room was still dark and someone was still downstairs. I sighed and decided on a shower since it was nearly 11 at night.

As I stripped off my clothes I examined my ribs in the mirror. The bruises Emmett left on me the other day had yellowed, but now after that hit today they were turning back to a blue-ish color. While my body felt calmer and more relaxed as I stepped out of the shower, my mind was still racing with all kinds of thoughts of my Bell Bell. I threw on some boxers and went to the window when I heard the front door of Bella's house slam. I watched as Emmett went to his Jeep and jumped in before taking off. That meant that no one was home except for Bella. Her ancient red truck was still in the drive way and no one else had come by except Jasper.

Quickly I threw on clothes and shrugged on my coat. I left the roses. If she would talk to me tonight and let me apologize, I would give them to her tomorrow. I shimmied out my window and noticed all the lights in my house were off. I carefully scaled the lattice on the side of Bella's house and landed lightly on the roofing by her window. From the light shinning behind me from the street and the moon, I could make out Bella's tiny form curled up on the bed. I smiled slightly as I pushed on the window. I froze. It was locked.

"No…no, no, no, no…" I whispered as I tried again. It was locked. She had locked me out. The only other time she did that was the day that I told her that I was going out with Tanya. The day I convinced her not to leave me and still be my best friend in secret. I leaned my forehead against the glass pane.

"Bella…" I whispered. I sat and leaned against the window as I watched her sleeping form. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I rubbed at them furiously.

_This is your fault Edward! You hurt her all these years!_

I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to fight off the feelings of how much I had hurt her. I had crushed my Bell Bell. How could I do that to the one girl that I loved? There were so many things that I should have done differently, so many times I could have been the man that my Bell Bell deserved. There were just too many "should haves" and "what ifs". I had to believe that Jasper and Alice were right. I couldn't give up on Bella and I had to fight for her.

I shivered as the temperature dropped and I pulled my coat around me tighter. I clenched my eyes just as tight as I tried to remain positive. I let my mind linger on everything that Alice had told me. I let myself imagine what it would be like to be with Bella…to take her to the Homecoming Dance…to go to USC with her…to marry her…

I realized that I must have fallen asleep, but my body felt too numb to move and I was having a pleasant dream about my Bell Bell. I could tell I was waking up because her voice sounded muffled calling my name. My eyes slowly started to flutter open and I smiled, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Bella…" I whispered, looking at her form standing behind the window. I snapped out of my daze when she flung the window open and I almost tumbled in, barely catching myself on the frame. She helped steady me as I found my footing in her room and she closed the window.

"Edward!" She cried, "You idiot! How long have you been out there?"

I glanced at her clock and sheepishly told her that I had been out there for almost two hours since it was now 1:15 in the morning. I could see her shaking her head and frowning at my admission as she slipped my coat off and wrapped my up in two thick blankets before pushing me into the beanbag chair she had in the corner of her room.

"I'm gonna go make you some hot tea," She said, standing and heading towards the door.

"N-n-n-no…wait….B-b-bella, don't go," I whimpered.

"Edward, you're freezing."

"No…wait…It's better. Please…don't leave me."

Never did I think that those words would illicit such a reaction from her. She wheeled around and started unloading on me. It was really less than deserved, but all the same I felt like she was driving a stake through my heart and twisting it with every word. I cringed and actually felt the physical pain as she called herself stupid for remaining my friend in secret. _I don't know why I ever listened to you Edward!_

"Do you regret staying friends?" I barely croaked out, the pain in my chest making it difficult to breathe.

"Why the hell would you ask me that Edward?"

"Just answer the question Bell Bell," I said weakly, fully preparing myself to hear her answer "yes".

After what seemed like forever, I heard her faint whisper. "I don't regret it…but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Why now?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, completely relieved that she didn't regret our friendship. That means she didn't completely hate me right? Now what do I say to her? How do I let her know that I love her? How do I even begin to apologize for everything that I had done?

"Edward, if you have nothing to say then I think you should just go."

That was all the encouragement I needed to start spilling my guts to Bella. "How do you always know what to say to me when I feel like I'm going to cry? You always know how to make me laugh instead. You know I don't care about the sports. You know my favorite songs are 'All I Ask of You' and 'Clair de Lune'. You know that I want to be a pediatrician…"

I stood and slowly started to walk towards her to the spot where she had frozen near her bed. She was so beautiful in the faint light in her bedroom and I couldn't stop my hand as I let a finger trace down her cheek like I had done on Saturday. I managed to stifle my gasp at the electrical current that seemed to always pass through me whenever I touched Bella.

"How do you know all this, and I never knew…" I whispered, looking down at her, completely in wonder. How could I have ever been so blind? She was frozen in her spot and I could she wasn't breathing as I bent forward and whispered in her ear.

"Breathe Bella…"

Her breath came out in one long whoosh and her knees buckled, throwing her body into mine. My arms automatically wrapped around her and I nearly moaned at how right she felt in my arms and how perfectly she fit there. Her tiny hands fisted themselves in my shirt and her face pressed against my chest. I wanted to just moan in pleasure at how good this all felt.

"Bell Bell," I whispered, needing to make sure she was okay and also reign in some control over my eager to react teenage body.

She pulled back and looked up at me and I was completely lost. I was drowning in her chocolate brown eyes and I could both of our breathing turn ragged. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flush, and I couldn't stop myself from looking down at her plump, tempting lips.

"Bella…" I sighed contentedly, her being in my arms making everything seem so perfect in this moment.

Bella's door creaked open and our heads both snapped in that direction. _Oh crap…_

"MASEN!" Emmett boomed, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

Bella quickly pushed herself away from me and my body instantly felt the loss, but I was even more surprised as I watched Bella stand up to Emmett…something that she had never done before. I was completely frozen as I watched Bella stop Emmett dead in his tracks and let him have it, reducing him to a mumbling fool.

"You what?! Don't you dare pretend like you care about ME now! Where were you these last three years?! You wouldn't sit with Rosalie if she was sitting with me at lunch! Where were you when I was falling apart when Edward started dating that whore bitch?! Where were you when Tanya shoved me against the wall and slapped me in the face?! Where were you Em?!"

I was stunned. Tanya had really attacked Bella…and that wasn't Emmett's fault…he wasn't the only one who wasn't there for her…

"Bell Bell…" I whispered, not wanting her so upset.

"Oh just get out!" She screamed, "Both of you please just go!"

"Bells…" Emmett started.

"NO! Get out Emmett!"

She struggled as she pushed him out of her room. At the door he shot me a dirty look that only caused Bella to scream at him again. He scurried out the door and slammed it, and I felt awful. She shouldn't be fighting with Emmett like this. While I loved Bella and wanted to make up with her, she shouldn't be fighting with her brother like this. Not over me when I deserved it after everything I had put her through in the last two years. I picked up my coat and started to shrug it on as I glanced at Bella. Her back was to me and I could see her shoulders heaving.

"Bell Bell…" I whispered, focusing my gaze on the ground and not able to look at how upset she was.

"Edward-" she started but I cut her off.

"Bell Bell, please don't fight with Emmett over me. He's right. I've hurt you badly these past years. I can't believe I was so stupid that I couldn't see it!" I nearly shouted as my hands gripped my hair tightly. I really was an idiot.

"Edward, please…"

"Please what Bella? There's nothing I can do that will make up for how much I've hurt you these years! I was such an idiot."

I turned towards the window and clenched the edge tightly. I really wanted to just hit something but I knew if I punched the wall or something it would only scare Bella further. My fingers felt the burn as I dug them into the wood further. My voice was hysterical as I started to rant.

"You Bell Bell, you're the only one who always knew the real me. While everyone saw the Edward that grew 6 inches and gained 25 pounds over the summer, you still knew I was the same geeky, comic book and musical loving, Tony that I had always been. I never saw myself any differently either. So when Tanya Denali comes along and asks me out, I was so stunned that the most popular girl in school was looking at a dork like me, I just dumbly said yes."

"Edward, you don't look like a dork…" she mumbled, trying to placate me, but it didn't help.

"It shouldn't matter what I look like! I was so blindly wrapped up in the fact that someone like Tanya, the girl every other guy was lusting after, had wanted me. Me! Geeky little Edward Masen that spends his free time reading comics or playing 'Halo' or climbing in his best friend's window to listen to musicals! I was so stupid. I should've stopped her when she started buying me clothes and changing what I wore. More so, I should've said 'no' when she told me I couldn't speak to you anymore. I'm so sorry Bella…I should've never stayed with her after the day she told me to stay away from you."

"Why…why did you stay with her Edward?" she sniffled, stabbing my heart. It killed me as I turned and pounded my fist on the wall before remembering not wanting to scare her and sat down, leaning against the window, burying my face in my hands.

"I don't know! Everything changed! All these people were starting to expect things from me because I was Edward Masen and I was dating Tanya Denali. I started getting invited to parties that I never would've dreamed of going to before. Christ, I started drinking alcohol! It was all just so STUPID! It blinded me! But I was a selfish bastard Bella. I listened to Tanya, I stopped talking to you in school, but I couldn't let you go. I needed you in my life!"

I looked up to see her still standing frozen in her spot so I stood up and walked towards her. She needed to know that I was serious about everything that I was saying. I was practically pleading with her.

"Don't you see Bella? You're the best part of me. You know me…the real me. And you never gave up on him. You kept him alive. I can't believe I've wasted two years pretending to be someone I'm not."

I didn't even think about it as I wrapped her up in my arms, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't want to be someone I'm not anymore. Thank you Bell Bell. Thank you for never giving up on me. For never giving up on us," I whispered.

I felt her bury her face against my chest and I sighed, loving her being here in my arms. How much time had been wasted because I was so blind? How much time could we have spent together if I had never ended up with Tanya? It felt like she was pressing herself closer to me and I burrowed my face into her neck, breathing in the strawberry and freesias smell that was so distinctly my Bell Bell.

I heard her gasp and I couldn't pull back to look at her just yet, being too comfortable wrapped up in her smell. I whispered the biggest confession of my life softly, "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner…I love you Bell Bell."

"What?" she asked, and my heart stopped in my chest. I didn't know what to make of her tone. We both pulled back to look at each other and just as I was about to repeat my words, my phone rang shrilly and nearly gave the both of us a heart attack.

"Holy crap…" I muttered as Bella and I dropped our arms from each other and stepped apart. I sighed as I pulled my phone out and saw that it was my mother.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You come home right now and let Bella go to sleep! You both have the Homecoming game tomorrow night!"

I cringed at my mother's voice, knowing that it was so quiet in the neighborhood at this hour that Bella could hear every word she was saying. My eyes went wide as she said that she could see me from my room and I turned, and sure enough, there she was, glaring at me.

I quickly said goodbye and moved to the window in time to see my mother wave at Bella before she quickly returned her face to scowl at me. I sighed as she motioned for me to get back there and I opened the window to step out. I stopped before I got out all the way and turned to look at Bella.

"We're…we're going to be okay…right Bell Bell?"

She gave me the best smile she could muster up. "Better than okay Tony."

My heart felt like it was slowly putting itself back together at the sound of my beloved nickname from her falling from her lips. I could stop the smile from spreading across from my face.

I'll see you tomorrow Bell Bell," I said as I folded my tall frame out the window.

"Yeah…Oh hey! Wait!"

"What is it?" I asked, popping my head back through her window.

She blushed, "I never got to tell you. Our halftime show tomorrow is songs from Broadway musicals."

I felt the grin spread across my face. Broadway musicals…our favorite.

"Just play it cool boys!" I sang as I disappeared from her window and continued to sing the song "Cool" as I climbed down and then back up into my room. I could hear Bella's giggles as I climbed back into my room. I had missed the sound of her laughter. I turned and waved before closing my window. I looked up at my mother slowly, afraid of her wrath.

"Edward Anthony Masen, it is 2:30 in the morning! You have a game tomorrow night and you and Bella both have school in the morning! Don't you think you could have waited until tomorrow or something instead of keeping her up at all hours!"

"Sorry Mom…"

"Geez Edward, I come in here to check on you and almost have a heart attack because you aren't in bed! If I didn't know you so well I would have panicked and called the police."

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her own bronze hair. At least I know who I got that habit from.

"Did you at least apologize to Bella?"

"I did," I whispered.

"Good," my mother said, patting my cheek, "Now get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Okay…good night Mom."

"Good night Edward. I'm glad you and Bella are getting along again."

I nodded as my mother went out the door and closed it. Were we really getting along again? I had to hope so. I peeled off my clothes as I took one more look at Bella's room. The light was off and I couldn't help but smile, feeling at least a little better that she and I had at least talked a little bit. As I walked to turn off the light, I saw the two dozen roses that my mom had left on my desk. The Lana Lang necklace sat on the desk next to them and I couldn't help but smile. She said we were going to be okay…better than okay. I had to believe her. I never got to tell her again that I loved her, but tomorrow I would. I would show her that I wasn't afraid to let our peers know that Edward Masen was best friends with Bella Swan, and I wasn't afraid to let everyone know that I loved her.

**Well? Yes? No? I apologize again for how long this took to get out. I hope this is still getting read by people. Let me know what you guys think (good or bad) pretty please? :- ) I am excited to get to the next chapter. That was my favorite from Bella's POV and I hope you guys will like it from Edward's. **


	14. EPOV Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine…nor do I own lyrics to "Wicked" or "Phantom of the Opera"**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! I hope I do this chapter justice because it was my favorite from Bella's POV. :-D Are any other authors out there having issues trying to post chapters??**

Chapter 5

_Friday, Morning_

I woke even earlier than usual. Scrambling to throw on some jeans and a white button down Bella had given me for my birthday, I nearly broke my face when I tripped on the pile of designer clothes Tanya had given me. _Ugh! Thirft store, ASAP!_

Bella's roses, necklace, and note were ready on my desk and I quietly tiptoed out of my room and downstairs. It was so early that even my mother & father weren't up yet. I figured I'd just go grab breakfast at the diner before school or something. Heading out to my car I saw Chief Swan pulling out of his driveway in the cruiser. He stuck a hand out and waved as he headed down the street. I could've sworn Emmett said he had Friday off. I shrugged it off and threw my bag in the car before I headed back to the door and grabbed Bella's gifts from where I had left them right inside the door. I didn't even want to imagine what Chief Swan would've thought if he saw me.

Emmett's Jeep was home, but knowing him he would never be up this early ever. It was a bit of a hassle climbing the lattice on the side of the house with my arms full of a bunch or roses, but I managed. Even after our talk last night, half of me was scared that Bella would have locked the window again. I never got the chance to tell her again that I loved her. I would make it up to her today though, and I would let her know just how much I loved her tonight.

Thankfully her window was still open and Bella was fast asleep. She was curled up in a little ball and hugging a pillow tightly, a small smile on her face. I felt my own lips twitch at the corners as I lay her gifts on her desk. My Bell Bell…

"I love you Bella…" I whispered, before I folded my frame out the window and prayed that Bella would love me in return…that she still loved me.

_Friday, lunch _

Even though it was Homecoming tonight, that didn't stop anyone from steering clear of me in the halls just as they had every day this week. I didn't make much effort to communicate with anyone either. At least I wore my letterman jacket. Truth be told, I was more nervous than anything else. What I was about to do was considered to be a "big deal" in terms of high school hierarchy…which was really stupid when I thought about it, but I didn't care. I needed a grand gesture to show Bella that I loved her, that I didn't care what anyone else thought about she and I, and this would be it.

Just as I was heading into the cafeteria, Alice came dancing up to my side.

"It's a great idea Edward! Totally going to work!" She chirped before she danced on in through the doors. I heard Jasper's low laugh.

"You have no idea how excited she's been all day."

I smirked, "I can't imagine why."

Jasper chuckled but his faced turned serious after a few seconds. "Edward, I have to thank you for never saying anything bad about Alice. I know it's freaky, the stuff she knows, and everyone spreads rumors about her and calls her names, but I want to thank you for never participating in all of that. Especially when she's given you reason to do so."

I shook my head and clapped my friend on the shoulder, "Alice is a great girl Jasper. What she can do is amazing…and she hasn't proven me wrong so far."

"I wouldn't bet against Alice," Jasper chuckled. Just as he said this, Emmett and Rosalie came walking up. Rosalie glared at me and then rolled her eyes before detaching herself from Emmett and heading inside.

"Well, well, well…look who's decided to grace up with his presence again."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to Emmett. I had always been friends with him, and I knew that friendship wouldn't spare me any just because of my feelings for Bella. Jasper just stood kind of awkwardly between us, like he was trying to feel out what we were both feeling and seeing if punches were going to be thrown.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Emmett said gruffly.

"Uh…sure…" I muttered.

Jasper stopped both of us with a hand on each of our shoulders, "You two aren't going to try and kill each other or anything right?"

"No," Emmett said quickly, "I just need to talk to him."

"Same here."

"All right then, you two behave. I'll see you at the table," Jasper drawled out, his Southern accent coming out thick. When he disappeared through the double doors Emmett jerked his head in the universal motion for "this way." I followed him a little way down the halls so we were away from prying eyes and ears. He sighed heavily when he turned and looked at me.

"Do you really love her?"

I was stunned. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Tell me right now Edward…I need to know or I will go back on what I just told Jasper."

"I love her," I said firmly, "Em, I love Bella."

"God, it's about fucking time fucker!" Emmett shouted, his body sagging to lean against the wall behind him.

_COME AGAIN, WHAT!?!_

Emmett Swan was standing here and telling me that it was about time that I love his sister? After everything he said yesterday about not "seeing it sooner" that Bella was in love with me…WAIT…did he even say anything yesterday about me being in love with her?

"But yesterday…" I said, completely confused.

Emmett sighed, "I know what I said yesterday. I was just so upset that Bella was hurting. I know everyone doesn't think the two of us are even related, let alone twins, but we know each other better than everyone thinks."

He looked me dead in the eyes, "I can tell when Bella is hurting. Even when she won't admit it to anyone else. I tried to ignore it for years, telling myself that she'd get over it, that she'd be fine if she just sat with her band friends and that they'd take care of her. It always drove me nuts that you two were best friends and did everything together. I never said anything about you and her being friends because I figured you were happy with Tanya and she was happy doing whatever."

"I have to say that you two weren't very sneaky the last year or so. Always thinking you were staring at each other and no one else would notice. I'm not surprised I guess in the long run…You and Bella were meant to be together and God am I tired of having that skank bitch Tanya around."

"Why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you ever say anything to me or stick up for Bella?"

"I thought you two were fine! I figured you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you, and I didn't want to cramp her style by having her brother defending her and shit. I figured she'd be embarrassed if I did that in school for her."

We were both silent for a few moments as we both took in what he was saying. Emmett had known all this time…and he wasn't playing the overprotective big brother.

"Look Edward," he sighed, "You're one of my best friends, and Bella is my sister. I just want you two to be happy and I know that you'll be happy together. Just…just, if you ever hurt her again for any reason, I won't hesitate to castrate you this time. No more dragging her along."

"I won't Emmett," I said quietly, but seriously, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize everything. I'll do whatever it takes to get back into Bella's good graces. She knows me better than anyone else…she's like my other half."

Emmett chuckled, "yeah well, you better have something grand in mind planned. She was really upset last night."

"Don't worry Em, I got it covered."

"Yeah…now I just need to apologize to her. How're your ribs by the way? Both of those hits I laid on you this week were uncalled for and I'm really sorry for those too."

I chuckled, "I'll be fine Em. Nothing that won't heal or hasn't happened before."

"Yeah, but I mean like, your game and all is fine right? You can throw and all?"

"Yeah. I'll probably need just some extra padding around my ribs just in case, but nothing that will affect my arm."

"Good…I want to pummel that Jacob Black's ass into the ground tonight."

We headed back towards the cafeteria, "He's not such a bad guy Em."

"Whatever," He mumbled, pushing open the doors and heading towards the line for food.

I was left standing alone for a minute. All the usual cliques and groups were dispersed amongst the cafeteria. I saw Jasper sitting in our usual game day spots with the rest of the team. I rolled my eyes when I saw Tanya sitting with all of the cheerleaders save for Rosalie. I let my eyes scan the room a little more before locking on to the table on the opposite side from where the team sat. Rosalie was glaring daggers at me still. Alice was bouncing in her seat. Angela was talking to Ben Cheney and Bella was looking down playing with her food.

The moment I started walking in the direction of her table, the cafeteria was starting to get quieter and quieter with each step I took that brought be closer to Bella. When I was a couple of feet away I saw Alice lean across the table and hiss something and Bella jumped, her head snapping up and looking at Alice before slowly turning to see me coming towards her. I couldn't stop my crooked smile from spreading across my face and she blushed beautifully and looked back down at her plate as I took a seat next to her. She was still looking down when I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Hi Bell Bell."

I saw her cheeks flush a deep red as she managed to squeak out a soft "hi" before I stood up and smiled. I looked at all of Bella's friends at the table. Rosalie's mouth was hanging open, Alice was beaming, and Angela & Ben were both staring at me in shock. I smiled and shrugged.

"See you guys at the game tonight," I said before turning and heading back towards the table where Jasper and Emmett were sitting. I could tell that all eyes were on me and I could here the whispers starting. I didn't care though. My Bell Bell meant more to me than anything or anyone in this school. I didn't give a damn what anyone else said.

I completely ignored Tanya's table. I knew they were talking loud enough for me to hear, but I really didn't hear anything they said. I could care less what a bunch of fake, skanky, morons thought. I loved Isabella Swan, and soon everyone would know that for sure. As soon as I sat down across from Jasper and Emmett, the cafeteria erupted in murmurs and whispers. The three of us just looked at each other and started to laugh. I was glad they were on board with me and the feelings I had for Bella. Especially Emmett. This would bode well for the plan I had tonight.

_Friday, Homecoming Game_

"2 minutes Masen!" Coach yelled at me as I ran back on the field.

That meant we had time for at least another play. We were out of time outs so I couldn't stop the clock if I wanted to. We were up 14-7 against the Wolf Pack, but they weren't making it easy. Jacob Black had come close to tackling me several times now. I was moving a little slower due to the extra padding I had wrapped around my ribs. It wasn't affecting my throwing too much though and I had thrown two touchdowns already.

As I got ready to start the play I saw that the band was on the sidelines. I didn't search out Bella, but it was nice knowing that she was there. The play we were going for would hopefully put Jasper down the field wide open.

"Down…set…hike!" I yelled, putting our team into motion.

I was running and the crowd was screaming and then I saw him wide open. Half a second after I released the ball I was being crushed to the ground and the wind was knocked out of my lungs. I was only weighed down for a second but I couldn't breathe. I gasping, desperate to get air into my lungs. All I could see was the sky above me and the lights for the field. I could hear the whistles and I could hear shouting, but I couldn't make anything out.

"Masen! Masen! Man, I'm sorry!" I heard the voice of Jacob Black, but saw him get pushed away as my vision began clearing back up and I know saw Coach Clapp and Carlisle standing above me.

"Edward, Edward can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, completely serious.

I blinked my eyes tightly and opened them again. Coach Clapp looked concerned and I turned my head to look at the field.

"Whoa whoa boy," Carlisle said, patting my arm, "Hang on there. That was quite the hit you took there. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," I said, accepting that this was all procedure.

"Move your legs for me…good…fingers…okay arms… Can you sit up Edward?"

I nodded and slowly started to roll myself up. Carlisle helped me off the ground and took off my helmet. I heard the stadium erupt in cheers and I saw the stands going crazy. I glanced at the scoreboard, relieved that Jasper had scored since it was now 21-7 and halftime.

My gaze then darted towards the sidelines where the marching band was lining up and I found her easily. She was huddled between Alice and Angela and I saw her shoulders heave like she let out a deep sigh as our gazes locked. I couldn't help but smile and mouth "Bell Bell" to her as I walked off the field.

"Let's check the padding," Carlisle said when we were back in the locker rooms.

As Coach Clapp was giving the rest of the team a rousing pep talk for the second half, Carlisle was checking the padding wrapped around my ribs.

"Well…Edward, seems as though you were very lucky. The padding did it's job and it doesn't look like there will be any bruising. How do you feel?"

"They ache a little, but I think I'll be fine. I think the ache is just lingering from the beginning of this week."

Carlisle chuckled, "I heard. Alice said Emmett tackled you on the grass in front of our house?"

"Something like that," I muttered. Was he really laughing at me right now?

"Say old man, I heard from a certain florist that you and Esme weren't always the perfect couple…."

Carlisle momentarily froze as he re-wrapped my ribs before continuing. "Meadow's Flowers? The small store in the strip mall?"

I laughed loudly, "So she was telling the truth?"

Carlisle nodded while muttering under his breath about the nosy lady. I couldn't help but smile. Carlisle Cullen…who knew I would have so much in common with the man?

When halftime was over I led the team back out with Jasper and Emmett on either side of me. The crowd was screaming and I could hear the band playing loudly. I turned as we ran past and saw that Bella was looking straight at me. I knew she couldn't see me from under the helmet, but I smiled anyways and raised my hand up to wave at her. I saw her stick her arm up back in the air and scream, "Go Edward". It made me feel even better seeing her cheering for me.

The second half was not going nearly as well as I had hoped. I threw an interception which resulted in La Push getting a touchdown. I guess that Embry Call was right…but I had only thrown one interception…though it bothered me that the defensive end who caught it was that guy Paul and Embry was the one who scored the touchdown.

There was 27 seconds left in the game and the score was still tied. We were able to get the ball back and get a first down, but we were still 23 yards from the endzone. I knew Coach would rather us try to win it with a touchdown rather than a field goal so we were going for it. The roar of the crowd was ridiculously loud in my ears as we took the field after the time out. I took a deep breath before starting the play.

_Here goes._ "DOWN! SET! HIKE!"

It was almost as if everything started going in slow motion like you see in all those sports movies when it's the big, important moment in the game. I could see the linemen clashing, hear the people screaming, I was looking desperately for an open man down the field but they were all covered. The opening to my left was there and I didn't hesitate to take it, darting towards it. The roar of the crowd got even louder, but I kept my gaze focused on the endzone as I pushed my legs to get me there quicker. There was no one in front of me, but I knew they had to be coming.

_Look out to the right Edward!_

I was less than 10 yards to the endzone when I turned to my right and saw Jacob Black coming straight at me.

_Not this time Black. Not in front of my Bell Bell._

I slowed and stutter stepped as Black lunged for me but went flying past me. As soon as his legs passed I took off again for the endzone. As soon as I crossed that line the stadium exploded in sound and I turned around, seeing my team coming running at me, each and every one of them yelling and cheering. Fans began running down from the stands as well and I ripped my helmet off, looking straight at where I saw Bella, jumping up and down in the stands next to Angela and an empty space which I assumed was Alice. My smile was huge as I saw her smile back at me.

_Do it now Edward! NOW?? Yes…NOW!!_

I was surprised at where my thoughts had taken me just now and I had planned on waiting until after the game and asking Bella to come with me to the diner. I figured that was a grand gesture…but everyone said I needed to do more. I grinned as Emmett and Jasper reached me first, a plan forming in my head and the fact that I had just scored the winning touchdown, forgotten.

"DUDE!" Emmett shouted as he wrapped his arms around me and flung me around in a circle before putting me back down.

"All right man!" Jasper shouted slapping me on the back.

I suddenly found myself airborne and sitting on Emmett and Jasper's shoulders as the rest of the team and the fans reached us. People were shouting and screaming at me, everyone cheering and trying to high five me or pat me on the back. Hanging on for dear life, I leaned down to Jasper.

"Hey, take me over to the bleachers by the band please."

Jasper nodded and repeated the same thing to Emmett and soon I was gliding above the crowd towards the stand where the band was still playing our school fight song. The local newsmen were yelling at me as Jasper and Emmett carried me by, but I didn't care. I had a plan forming in my head and if this wouldn't tell everyone that I loved Bella Swan, then I don't know how I else I could make it any clearer.

Emmett and Jasper set me down at the stairs of the bleachers and started running up them, seeing Alice push Bella out into the aisle in her marching band uniform still clutching to her saxophone. I knew people were trying to reach out and congratulate me, but my only focus was on the stair below where Bella was standing, where I came to a stop panting slightly. Perfect, I was staring at her eye to eye.

"Bell Bell," I panted, "I never answered your question last night."

I saw her brows furrow in confusion, "What are you talking about Edward?"

"Isabella," I whispered as I trailed a finger down her cheek. I tried to regulate my breathing so she wouldn't know I was so nervous. "Last night, you asked me what I said. I said that I love you Bell Bell. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it."

Her body froze so solid that I could feel it from where I was standing. She wasn't moving at all. Her mouth was hanging open and her saxophone fell out of her hands and onto one of the bleacher seats. I cringed slightly at the sound but Bella still hadn't moved or said a word. I saw Alice laughing out of the corner of my eye and I noticed that the band had stopped playing. I moved my hand to cup Bella's cheek and her glassy eyes were still staring at me in shock. I took a deep breath. I had planned to do this at a later date and time for her, but I would make it up to her. I leaned forward so I could sing softly just for her.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Isabella, that's all I ask of you…"_

Our faces were so close that our noses were almost touching. When she blinked, tears started to fall down her cheeks and her mouth closed into a faint smile. I leaned forward and kissed away the tears that continued to fall down her face. The last thing I wanted was to make her cry…I hoped that she would forgive me. Oh God, was she upset? Were these tears of anger? No…No…they couldn't be…I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

_"Promise me that all you say is true. Love me, that's all I ask of you…"_

Her voice cracked as she sang back softly to me and my heart soared. Did that mean…did she…? I pulled back to look at her and she was smiling up at me now, her eyes still glassy, but her face smiling. Were the words from our favorite musical true? She wanted me to love her? Did she love me?

"I love you Edward…I've always loved you," She whispered, her voice quivering, but I saw the truth in her eyes. My heart soared. She loves me. My Bell Bell loves me!

"Oh Bella…" I sighed, the girl I loved, my best friend, she loved me.

"My Bell Bell…" She was mine, the girl I would spend the rest of my life worshipping if she would let me.

"My love…" I whispered, moving my hand that cupped her cheek to the back of her head.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her, kissing her deeply. Her little hands found their way into my hair and were awkwardly resting on my bulky shoulder pads. My hand buried itself into her hair and my other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body to me. God…she felt so perfect in my arms.

The screams of the crowd brought me back to reality and Bella pulled back, breaking our kiss. Her cheeks blushed beautifully but I wasn't ready to let her go and smashed my lips back against hers. She tasted so good and I didn't want to stop kissing her…ever. Then she had to go and moan. My body reacted to her little noises and I moaned in return. Her lips were so soft and I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, sucking between my own. God…she tastes so good. When I couldn't breathe anymore I slowly broke our kiss and I leaned my forehead against hers.

Bella giggled, "Everyone's looking."

"I don't care…this is better than winning any football game," I whispered.

"MASEN!"

I groaned. It was Coach Clapp. I guess it was time to face the music. I turned to look at him, keeping my arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Everyone around us was cheering and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and surprisingly, a smiling Rosalie standing at the bottom of the stairs behind Coach Clapp.

"Masen!" Coach Clapp shouted again, "If you're finished with your girlfriend, there are some reporters here who want to talk to you!"

_Girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND._ I loved the sound of that. I glanced down at Bella and saw her blushing beautifully and looking down at the ground. I placed a finger under her chin and guided her face back to look at me.

"Your blush is so beautiful. Wait for me outside the locker rooms with Alice and Rosalie?" I whispered.

Bella simply nodded. I couldn't help but grin. I pressed my lips to hers one more time chastely.

"My Bell Bell," I whispered before grinning and turning and running back down the stairs.

My Bell Bell….she was really mine. She was my girlfriend…and she said she loved me.

_Friday night, Swan residence_

"Hey! Stop stealing my onion rings!" Bella yelled, as I stole yet another one off her plate.

I just smiled as I bit into the large ring and happily munched away on it. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"You know, if you want, we can get a double order of onion rings next time we go. Then we'll have more than enough and you can stop stealing from me."

I grinned, "Where's the fun in that? Plus, that's not how our usual order goes."

"We can change it."

"Nope…too late…it's committed to my memory."

"Fine…but don't expect me to give you anymore tonight."

"Not even if I beg and pout," I said, jutting my bottom lip out and giving her the best pouty look I could.

"Dream on Tony."

"C'mon Bell Bell…just one more."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll take you to see that sequel to that silly vampire romance movie that you liked so much last year."

"You'd sit through that for an onion ring?" Bella said, raising an eyebrow and looking at me skeptically.

"As long as I'm sitting next to you, I'll watch anything."

Bella chuckled, "Okay…but you have to come with me at midnight on opening day, and put up with all the screaming girls."

My conscious growled at the idea, but my stomach must've growled louder because I reached for the onion ring.

"We have a deal."

My Bell Bell laughed loudly, "Okay Tony. Remember, November 19th, we're going."

"Sure, love. Anything you want."

Bella put her plate down on the table and leaned her head against my shoulder. I shifted so that I could wrap my arm around her shoulders and her head was now resting on my chest.

She sighed heavily, "Can you believe what Esme said? That she used to be a band geek and all?"

I chuckled, "Why is that so surprising Bell Bell?"

She squirmed a little next to me, "Well…look at her and look at Carlisle. They're both such good looking people and I was so certain that they must've been a part of the In Crowd of their generation. I mean Esme, she always looks so beautiful every ti-"

"I think Esme was right."

Bella turned and looked up at me. "Right about what?"

"You don't see yourself very clearly."

"I…you…what?"

I chuckled and I raised my hand and began to slowly trace Bella's cheeks and lips. Her breathing quickened and I smiled.

"You're so beautiful Bella. You have the most gorgeous blush, the kind where other women slather on make-up trying in vain to duplicate. Your lips…the bottom one so much fuller than the top, and makes me want to kiss you all the time. Your hair is a variety of colors in the sunlight, blending together to create this color that I love. And your eyes…Bell Bell…your chocolate brown eyes…I could get lost staring into them for days."

"Edward…" Bella whispered.

"You're beautiful Bella…and don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell you otherwise."

"Okay…" she whispered, her voice quiet.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, "The Tonight Show" playing in the background. I couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight. I told Bella that I loved her and she told me she loved me too. Oh lord and our kisses…I don't think that anyone could EVER kiss better than Bella. One thing I didn't expect to talk about tonight was my relationship with Tanya and admitting to Bella that I had seen her naked through her window. I swear I almost crashed the car.

Oh lord, and her telling me that she thought of me in a sexual way? I had to think of the most disgusting things in the world to get rid of the boner she caused me on the way to the diner. The thought of Tanya's touch or lips on mine ever again killed it quickly.

"So what color is your dress for tomorrow night?" I finally asked, breaking our comfortable silence

"It's blue…and no you can't see it!"

"Easy tiger, I just wanted to know so I could match with you."

"Oh..." Bella bit her lip, "Sorry…I'm under strict orders from Alice to not let you see what my dress looks like until it is time to go."

I smiled remembering Alice's words from the other day, "I'm sure you'll look absolutely stunning in it."

"You don't have to flatter me so much. I do love you, you know…"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her tighter, "I know…I love you too Bell Bell."

_Jasper was right. I was never betting against Alice Cullen ever again. _

**Well? Yes? No? Added something new in there for you all. I hope you liked it. :-D I think I have three more chapters left and then the epilogue. I'm going to skip over the following Monday at school from Edward's POV unless for some reason there's dire demand for it. I have two other chapters full of NEW stuff I'd like to include from Edward's POV. I think you all will likey. Okay, let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please? :-D**


	15. EPOV Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine…neither is Clark Kent/Superman…but oh do I wish Tom Welling was mine…**

**A/N: thank you for reading & reviewing! This chapter got quite the reviews when it was from Bella's POV. Prepare for the citrusy times from Edward's POV. :-P**

Chapter 6

_Saturday, the Homecoming Dance_

"Edward, you are taking Isabella to the dance tonight right?"

"Yes mother," I sighed, setting out my suit pants and jacket, "Who else would I be taking?"

"Good," my mother chuckled over the phone, "After that kiss last night, I'd drive home from Seattle myself and slap you on the back of the head if you took anyone but her."

I smiled, still not quite believing that last night had really happened. I looked across the way at Bella's empty bedroom and I sighed, truly happy for the first time in a long time. She was really over at the Cullens' house getting ready with Alice and Rosalie, and she was going to the dance with me. All that was quite nice, but nothing could beat the memory of Bella telling me that she loved me. My Bell Bell loves me, her Tony.

"Edward did you hear what I said?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. _Like she can see you shaking your head "no" you idiot…_

"I said, be safe tonight."

"Mom, you know I don't drink and drive-"

"I wasn't just talking about that. _YOU _and_ BELLA_ be safe tonight."

My eyes went wide with what she was implying, "MOM!"

She just laughed on the other end while I was blushing the color of a tomato.

"Oh Edward, I'm not stupid. Our house is completely empty and you and Bella…well, this has been a long time coming. Just be safe, don't pressure her and don't let her pressure you."

I snorted. Bella pressure me? Yeah right.

"I mean it Edward. What you two have together is too precious to let fall apart. Just promise me that you'll be safe tonight, going to the dance, at the dance, after…in general…"

"I'll be safe and I'll keep Bella safe too Mom," I sighed, slightly mortified that my mother just implied that Bella and I might have sex tonight.

"Good," my mom chuckled, "You are my favorite son after all."

"I'm your only son…only child for that matter," I muttered.

"Well all the more reason for you to be careful tonight. We'll see you on Monday Edward."

"Okay."

"Have fun tonight! Love you!"

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and stared at it in my hand, completely bewildered. I groaned and flopped backwards onto my bed. Why did my mother have to say anything involving the words "Bella" and "sex" to me? Christ, it's not like I hadn't thought about having sex with Bella for like, the past year now, but to have my mom bring it up? Good lord…and her telling me to be safe like she was certain it was going to happen? Highly unlikely mother…Chief Swan wouldn't hesitate to shoot me and our windows are not THAT far apart.

I walked to my closet and began to look for a shirt to wear. I didn't really want to dress in a suit. I wanted to wear something that truly showed who I was. That I was Edward, but the Edward that Bella knew, her Tony. I didn't want to look like the Edward Masen that the school associated with being popular. Though with my anti-social behavior in school all week, who knows what the fickle high school population would see me as. All I wanted to be seen as tonight was as Tony by my Bell Bell.

I knew I found the perfect shirt to wear because my grin couldn't be wiped off my face. I couldn't remember if Bella had bought it for me or it was the one that I had bought for myself.

_Why the fuck does it matter Masen? You're such a dork!_

I had two versions of the blue Superman shirt I now held in my hands. One I bought for myself, and the other was gift from Bella. I really wanted to be wearing the one that she gave me, but there was no way to tell the difference. God…I really am a dork. I also decided to wear my glasses tonight. I know Bella totally swooned when Tom Welling first sported some glasses on "Smallville". I hoped she would do the same for me. I only ever really wore them when I was around her anyway.

Seeing that I had an hour before I needed to be at the Cullens' house, I decided to go take a shower and also take care of some business. Knowing that Bella loved me was leaving this 18 year old virgin in a practically permanent state of rock fucking hard. Thank the lord it had only been yesterday. I hope this isn't going to be a recurring thing…Christ, there's no way I could walk around school like this all day.

I stepped under the warm water and closed my eyes. Hmmm…which Bella fantasy shall I indulge in today? _The meadow_. I smiled as I wrapped my hand around myself, remembering the wet dream that had woken me up a few days ago. Bella's slick heat wrapping around me, and clenching tightly as she rode me. Her hair hanging down her back and tangled in my hands on her hips. The way her breasts bounced as she rocked us closer and closer to the edge…I decided then and there I was going to be make this a reality.

I came hard and almost embarrassingly fast. Panting, I washed the remains of my solo session down the drain and continued on with my shower. I couldn't wait to see what Bella's dress looked like. Alice had said she would look gorgeous, and I would never doubt Alice again, but that didn't stop me from imagining just how gorgeous she would look. I found out that the dress was blue, and that happened to be my favorite color on Bella. There was something about all the shades of blue that made Bella's skin just…glow like she was some sort of ethereal creature.

_And we waited this long to confess our love to her WHY??_

Jesus…I thought after confessing my love for Bella, my subconscious would take a break. Clearly I was mistaken and this voice in my head was not going to leave me alone. Though the voice had very good points and I should listen more often…

_You should listen to yourself more often moron…_

I shook my head as I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed back into my room. As I looked at my clothes laid out on the bed, I knew my mother was going to be pissed when she saw pictures from this. I could just hear her in my head, yelling at me about how this was the big Homecoming Dance and I was supposed to dress nice in a suit and not wear a Superman t-shirt. I was bound to get some lecture somehow related to Halloween…but I really couldn't care at the moment because I was on my way to pick up my Bell Bell.

When I pulled up to the Cullens' drive way in the Volvo, I saw Emmett's monstrosity of a Jeep. Jasper's Lexus wasn't here so I was assuming Emmett picked him up and Alice was going to have Jasper drive the Porsche. Rosalie's red BMW was also there, and I highly doubted she was going to let Emmett drive her in the Jeep to the dance.

"Edward!" Carlisle greeted me at the door, "I like the shirt!"

I couldn't help but smile as I shook his hand. Esme appeared beside him.

"Oh my…Edward, don't you look handsome. Very much like…like, what's Superman's real name Carlisle?"

"Clark Kent," I chuckled, secretly happy that someone's mom approved of the look. I was positive my own would not be please.

"Yes! Clark Kent! I'm sure Bella is going to love it," Esme smiled, "Come in, come in…Jasper and Emmett are waiting in the living room."

I followed Esme and Carlisle into their living room and saw Emmett and Jasper both in their black suits. Emmett had a red tie and Jasper had a purple one. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw their expressions when they took in my attire. Not only was I in a pinstripe suit, but I wore the Superman shirt underneath and I was wearing glasses.

"Dude…" was all Emmett was able to say.

Jasper chuckled, "I like it Edward. I'm sure Bella is going to love it even more."

Emmett shot Jasper a look, but smiled, "True…we all know Bella has a thing for that Tom Welling."

I couldn't help but scowl. Emmett and Jasper both laughed loudly at my expense. So I was jealous of an actor…I knew she liked the guy, but I didn't need to be reminded of it. The fact that Bella had a thing for the actor that played my all time favorite superhero drove me a little nuts.

_You're being an idiot…_

"Jesus Edward," Emmett chuckled, "I was joking…well, not really since we all know Bella does have a crush on the guy, but come on! He's an actor!"

"I know," I muttered, "Doesn't mean I like to hear about it."

"Dude, relax," Jasper laughed, clapping me on the shoulder, "I already know she's going to love it."

"How do you know?"

"Because she is frozen on the stairs staring at your back."

I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. The dress was beautiful against her skin, the color, the cut, the way it hung on her body…she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't help but smile and make my way towards her immediately. I couldn't believer my Bell Bell loved me and we were here right now, together.

"Hello love," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers. I wasn't expecting her body to collapse against mine. I caught her tiny frame easily, but I still couldn't help but chuckle, asking her if I should be expecting her to faint often.

Her giggles were like music to my ears and I had to do everything in my power to remember how to breathe when she looked up at me. Her make-up was simple, yet she looked so stunning.

"As long as the Man of Steel is there to catch me."

I was secretly jumping for joy inside. She approved of the outfit. I bent my head down and pressed my lips to her again and wrapped my arms around her tighter. I turned my head and whispered in her ear.

"Oh love…this is the Clark Kent look. We'll have to save the Man of Steel look for when we're alone."

_WOAH! What are you doing?_

That was a good question…Bella's eyes went wide and she blushed beautifully before looking at the ground, biting her bottom lip. My Bell Bell was being shy…I couldn't tell if I had offended her or not. I didn't think I had so I grabbed her hand and mine, threading our fingers together. When she gave them a little squeeze, I smiled. She wasn't offended, she was embarrassed. I led her to the Volvo and headed off towards the dance.

I could tell Bella was uncomfortable when we entered the dance because she started to shift her body and was playing with the folds in her dress. I saw the cheerleaders and some of the other football players looking at me like I had grown a second head.

_Get used to it! This is the real Edward Masen!_

I knew Bella was probably fearing people's reactions to seeing she and I together. I really couldn't have cared less. I was a little surprised by how many people kept coming up to Bella and I and complementing both of us on the game yesterday. She blushed when people would tell her they liked the half-time show and blushed even more when someone was bold enough to bring up how romantic the kiss was.

"Edward, can we get something to drink?" Bella asked, as I walked her back to the table where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

It was warm in the ballroom and I quickly caught up to Emmett and Jasper as we went to go get the girls drinks. More people came up and congratulated all three of us on the football game. I saw Angela and Ben by the punch and talked to them briefly. Ben was surprised how much I knew about music and Broadway plays. I was about to grab Bella's drink when I felt arms wrap around my waist and Angela's eyes went wide. I wanted to smile, but I knew the touch was all wrong. I grimaced as I turned, knowing who I was going to see.

I quickly moved back and out of her grasp, repulsed by what I was seeing. Tanya was standing there in what could be better described as a dish towel being held together by string.

"Eddie…" she pouted, "what on earth are you wearing?"

She tried to touch me again but I quickly dodged her hand, "This is who I am Tanya."

She rolled her eyes, "Did your little Bell Bell tell you that?"

Tanya let out a loud laugh that sounded more like a cackle, "Please Eddie! You know that you belong with me and not that little dork!"

I could feel my temper flaring, "I NEVER belonged with you Tanya. And don't you speak about Bella that way."

I knew there was a crowd beginning to form around as and Tanya kept advancing towards me, trying to touch me. Her touch repulsed me and I danced around in circles avoiding her.

"Oh please Eddie! I love you!"

"I hate being called 'Eddie'!" I shouted.

"Please Eddie! I made a mistake! I didn't mean it! I love you!"

I wanted to vomit as I heard her tell me she loved me. There was no way in the world that she loved me and I definitely did not love her! I was furious…how dare she tell me she loved me? She continued to chase me, trying to press her body up against mine. Didn't she see what a fool she was making of herself?

"Tanya stop it! We're through!" I shouted.

"Is this about that little bitch? Your little Bell Bell! Eddie, she'll never make you feel things like I can."

_Never hit a woman, never hit a woman…_

I was ready to snap. How dare she call my Bella a bitch!

"That's because all you ever made me feel was worthless and disgusted. Bella will never make me feel like that because I LOVE her. Get it through your head Tanya. We're done and I love Bella Swan."

I was seething…still beating myself up for ever wasting my time with that witch. Tanya screamed and turned and walked away. I watched, a little shocked, and then completely amused as Tanya began to stomp away and missed Alice's tiny foot sticking out and tripping her. Tanya screeched as her legs flew out from under her and she landed on her back. Alice winked at me as she slipped back into the crowd and I couldn't help but join in and laugh with everyone else. I might've felt bad…but it was Tanya and I really couldn't have cared less. She had it coming.

I turned to head back to our table and saw Bella running at me in her beautiful dress. She threw herself at me and I caught her easily, my arms wrapping around her back and her legs wrapping around my waist.

"I love you Tony…My Edward…" Bella whispered between the kisses she peppered along my jaw.

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. People were cheering and smiling, something that Bella tended to be oblivious of, and the crowd began to disperse, all chuckling about what happened to Tanya. I ran my hand up and down Bella's bare back, hoping to sooth her, hating that she probably saw all of that just now. Bella sighed and she leaned back, only to press her lips to mine.

"My Bell Bell…" I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers. I just wanted to be alone with her. I didn't want to be surrounded by any more of this foolish high school business, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Bella nodded and I gently placed her on her feet. I could tell Emmett was practically livid when we said that we were leaving. Thank God for Rosalie being there to calm him down, otherwise I was sure I would've been beaten to death since I knew what Emmett was assuming Bella and I were leaving to do. Alice just smiled as I escorted Bella out and back to the car.

It was absolutely frigid and I quickly led us to the Volvo, turning the heat on full blast once we were inside. I held Bella's hand as we left the Lodge, driving back towards our homes. While I couldn't help but think about what Emmett and my mother had both implied about me and Bella's evening, I knew I would be content just holding her in my arms watching a movie or something. We both jumped when Bella's cell phone rang. She groaned before she answered. It was Alice. I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had seen…

"The what?" I heard Bella ask, her voice showing her confusion. I couldn't hear Alice on the other line and I tried not to be nosy. Bella kept trying to speak but must have been getting cut off by Alice.

"Whatever. Okay, good-bye Alice," Bella huffed, her cheeks blushing. She ended the call and promptly turned the phone off, snapping it shut. I watched her from the corner of my eye, waiting to see what she would say. She only blushed further.

"What did Alice want?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual.

"Oh…um…she…she just wanted to remind me to not throw this dress in the wash. It has to be specially dry-cleaned."

I didn't believe her for a second even as she smiled up at me. Bella couldn't lie to save her life.

"You're lying Bell Bell. I'll get the truth out of you."

"I'm not scared of you," She said playfully.

I pulled up to the front of my house and Bella was still looking at me and hadn't noticed.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I said as I ran out of the car and had Bella's door open and her thrown over my shoulder before she could even blink.

"EDWARD!" She squealed as I bounded up the walk way to my front door, "Where are your parents?"

I chuckled a little as she hung from my shoulder and I fumbled around to get the door open. I told her my parents were in Seattle and Bella yelped as I threw the door open and placed her down on the ground, immediately pressing my body against hers. I let my nose skim along her jaw, determined to get the truth out of her.

"Are you going to tell me the truth yet?" I murmured, nuzzling her neck. I knew I was teasing her, but damn it I was teasing the heck out of myself too.

_Why are you doing this to us?? These pants are going to cut off our circulation!_

"Uhhhh…" Bella moaned, and I smirked against her skin.

Suddenly she blurted out, "Can I use the bathroom?"

I stood up straight, confused by her question. "Uh…yeah sure. Come on. You can use the one across from my bedroom."

I was completely confused as I went into my room and took off my jacket. I was just playing with her, but it seemed like suddenly something changed and things got more serious. Did I make a mistake in bringing Bella home to my empty house? Should we have done something else? Maybe we should have stayed at the dance…

I went back into the hallway and leaned against the wall. I remembered my mother's words about pushing Bella. Maybe I had pushed her too far? While we did love each other and were best friends, maybe things should be going differently between the two of us? I wanted to treat Bella like she was a queen, I wanted to worship her and treat her the way a gentleman should. When the door to the bathroom opened, it was like something snapped in the both of us as soon as we looked at each other.

Within seconds, Bella's hands were buried in my hair and she was pressing against me in the most pleasurable kinds of ways. My body reacted immediately as Bella pressed herself against me like she couldn't get close enough. I moaned loudly and Bella's kisses slowed.

"Bella…" I panted, breaking away. Both our breaths were ragged and our chests heaved against each other. "You're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman."

"Then stop acting like one," she whispered, tormenting me by drawing her lips along my jaw.

"Bella…" I moaned, as one hand moving to tangle itself in her hair and the other moving to her bare back. My fingers danced along her spine before splaying out against her shoulder blades. I felt her shiver.

"Bella…what are we doing?" I panted softly in her ear.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was floored by the emotions I saw there. So much love, devotion, care…it was all mixed with lust and wanting…My Bell Bell wanted this, she wanted me. I couldn't help but feel that this was right, no matter how fast it seemed.

Her finger trace my chin, "I don't know Edward…you tell me. Your parents are in Seattle, my father and brother aren't home, you brought me here to your house and we're outside your bedroom. What did you want to do?"

_Jesus Christ! Who are you and what have you done with my Bell Bell?! _

I swallowed heavily, my eyes wide with how bold and teasing Bella was being. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted this too, but I didn't want to push her into something we might not be ready for. I wanted her, but I felt completely out of my element. I didn't want things to be weird between us. Bella was still waiting for an answer from me.

"I…uh…I didn't want you to assume anything! I thought we…we could…I don't know!"

"How about we start by going into your bedroom?" Bella practically purred.

_Oh lord…what have you gotten yourself into Masen?_

I gave her a smile and wrapped my arm around her waist. Who was I to deny my Bell Bell whatever made her happy? We could go into my bedroom. That didn't mean we were going to have sex. I saw Bella looking around my room, taking everything in. She hadn't been in here in months now. She was the only one of my friends besides Jasper that had ever been in here. Anyone else would probably laugh at the Superman collectables I had on my shelves and the numerous comic books and the music collection I had. I saw Bella turn and look at me, brows raised at the pile of clothes I had sitting in the corner. I was never really messy so I knew Bella was surprised to see that there.

"Ugh…all the designer jeans and crap that she who must not be named bought me over the years."

Bella smiled as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to hers. I loved the feeling of her in my arms and both of our hands began to roam and explore each other. It felt like heaven having her tiny hands on my body. I maneuvered us so we could lie on my bed. I cradled her small frame in my arms as I let my chest press against hers. Everything felt more amazing that I could have ever imagined. In truth my cock was aching, standing at attention, straining against my pants, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure I was feeling being wrapped up in Bella's arms. I loved the feel of her hands in my hair and tugging on the strands. I moaned loudly when one of her hands dipped under my shirt and began to trace along my stomach muscles. I pulled my lips away from her, struggling to get my breathing under control.

"Bella…are you…are you sure? We don't have to do _anything_ that you don't want to do. I'm fine with just this. I can wait."

"Edward," She whispered, tightening her grip and pulling me closer, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

She kissed me slowly but firmly on the lips, "I want this. I want all of you. Makes me yours."

"Bella…I…" I didn't know what to say. I wanted this badly, but I didn't want her to regret it later. If this somehow ended up hurting our relationship, I would never forgive myself. Bella was it for me, and I couldn't handle it if it was my fault that things ended poorly between us.

She surprised me when she took my hand and pressed it to her chest, asking if I could feel her heartbeat. It beat in the same time with my own.

"Can you feel how right this is? How much I love you? Because that's what I feel when I'm touching you. I'm feeling how much you love me and your heart telling me that this is right."

"I feel it," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers.

I was confused when she began to push my body off of hers. I relented and sat up. Bella stood and offered her hand to me. I took it willingly and stood in front of her.

"Just feel," She whispered, her tiny hands coming to lift my shirt off of my body.

I struggled to maintain control over my body as Bella lifted my shirt and threw it off to the side. I felt myself blush slightly as her eyes raked over my body. I had never really felt embarrassed by my body, but right now I wondered if Bella was seeing flaws, if I somehow was disappointing her.

"I hope your silence is a good thing," I said nervously, running a hand through my chaotic hair.

"You're so beautiful," She whispered.

I couldn't help but snort, "Sure Swan…"

She was still fully clothed and if we were really doing this, I needed to see more of her. I moved so that I stood behind her, my eyes taking in her naked back. I pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, feeling her body shiver against my lips. I knew it wasn't from the cold.

"So beautiful and perfect my Bella…" I whispered, as my lips trailed along her shoulders.

I heard her gasp when I nudged the straps of her dress off her shoulders. My hands were on her hips and I felt the silky material pool above them. I wished I could see her exposed breasts, but I would savor the sight later. Bella brought her arms up and covered herself immediately. I frowned, not wanting her to hide from me. She shivered again as my hands slid up from her elbows to her fingers, entwining them as I pressed kisses into the side of her neck.

"Are you sure this what you want Bella?" I whispered, praying to God she wouldn't say no.

"Yes Edward…" she nodded. I mentally did a fist pump, wanting nothing more than to share this with Bella.

"Then please don't hide from me, love," I whispered, bringing our joined hands back down to rest on her hips.

I unlocked our hands and Bella's arms hung limply at her sides as she began to purr and whimper, making noises I didn't even think were possible. One of my hands skimmed back and forth between her hipbones, the skin so soft I wanted nothing more than to nuzzle my cheek against it. The other hand began to creep up her left side, feeling her ribs expand and contract quickly as she panted. I pulled her closer to my body and pressed my aching cock against her ass. I moaned and placed a kiss on her right shoulder, pressing my cheek against hers and watching my hand as it crept towards her breasts.

How long had I dreamed of being here with my Bell Bell? I had dreamt of how good she woud feel, how soft and smooth her skin would be, how she would fit against my body…my imagination didn't come close to doing reality justice. I was captivated as I watched my thumb brush along her pebbled nipple and Bella moaned loudly, the sound going straight to my dick. I moaned back as I let my hand cup her entire breast. It fit perfectly in my hand as I began to massage her gently, loving the feel of her in my hand. My lips went back to nipping at her throat as I continued to touch her. Bella whimpered loudly.

"So perfect…" I murmured.

"Edward…" Bella cried, her voice pleading.

"Yes my love?"

"I…I…" She moaned loudly as I switched to her other breast, "I…I…want to…want to see you…"

"As you wish," I murmured.

I kept my lips attached to her shoulders, neck, collarbones, anything I could, as I slowly turned her around to face me. I couldn't resist the sight of her breasts in front of me and let my lips take over what my hand had been doing, nipping and sucking along the swell of her breasts. Bella cried out loudly and I immediately snapped my head up to look at her.

"Did I hurt you? Was that too hard?"

"No…" Bella panted, gripping my forearms tightly, "So good…don't stop…"

Encouraged by her words I let my tongue snake out of my mouth and drew her nipple between my lips. Bella cried out again as I began to suck greedily on her skin. Her taste was divine, sweet yet salty from the sweat that was accumulating on her body. Her hands gripped my shoulders and I moved my hands around her back making the rest of her dress fall away from her body. Bella gasped as I moved my attention to her other breast, moaning as I went. My Bella was perfect.

I slowly began to move us back towards the bed and soon I found us falling and landing in a tangled mess of limbs. I let my lips trail away from her breasts and began to lick and suck at the smooth skin of her stomach, rubbing my cheek against her and reveling in the way she felt. I was still having a hard time believing that this was really happening, and she felt so divine I thought I must be dreaming. Then again, nothing my mind could ever conjure up felt as good as this. As I sucked on her hipbone, Bella screamed out my name, her hips beginning to squirm.

"Yes my love?" I smiled, looking up at her. Her face was flushed and her hair was cascading over her shoulders. I let my fingers slip under the hem of her panties and played with them, wondering what she was going to say next.

"Uhhhhh…Edward, God, you're perfect at everything," She moaned.

I smirked and nibbled the skin near her belly button as I began to pull her panties down.

"Well…to know that I'm good…good at this, with you…" I murmured, "I couldn't be happier."

Bella gasped as I pulled the panties from her body and I felt myself freeze at the sight of her. I stood at the foot of my bed between her legs and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as I looked at her. She…she was bare! I could see her lips glistening with her arousal and if it was even possible, I felt myself get even harder.

I groaned, "God Bella…you're killing me. You're so perfect."

"Edward," She whispered, "You're wearing too much clothes."

I smirked, and blushed slightly. The only other woman I had ever been naked in front of had been my mom when I was a child.

_WHY are you thinking about MOM?!! So not the time!!_

I shook my head slightly, getting those thoughts out of my head and let my eyes lock with Bella's. I never took my eyes off of her as I unbuckled my pants and began to push both my pants and boxers down past my hips. Bella's eyes went wide as my erection sprung free.

"You're…you're so big…" she stammered.

"Thank you…I think…"

I definitely felt my cheeks heat. I slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling up Bella's body and helping her scoot higher so our heads rested on the pillows. I tried to keep my eyes on hers and not trail over her naked body. My dick was throbbing and I hoped that I would be able to last and not be one of those, as Emmett referred to them as, "two pump chumps" like Mike Newton apparently was.

I lay on my side as Bella remained on her back, letting my hand play with her hipbone and my lips touched hers. She began to squirm as I let my hand trail lower down her body, rubbing the bare, wet skin around her slit. Bella cried out and she bucked her hips, making my fingers slip between her lips. God…she was so wet! It made me throb harder knowing how much she wanted this. I watched her face as her eyes clenched shut and she moaned loudly as my fingers came in contact with the bundle of nerves that was swollen and throbbing beneath my fingers.

"You're so wet Bella…and you clit is so swollen," I moaned, beginning to rub her faster.

She gasped as I slipped a finger inside her. I bit my lip, keeping myself from crying out at the feeling of how tight she was. I began to slowly pump in and out her adding another finger to help prepare her for me. Hopefully I wouldn't hurt her too much. I continued with two for a while before adding a third…it was the closest I could get to matching the size of my…well, of me. Bella cried out and I began to feel her walls begin to pulse as my thumb continued to rub her clit.

"That's it love…come for me…" I panted, trying to keep myself from exploding all over her shaking legs. I placed a kiss on her ear and as my thumb brushed her clit again she screamed my name, repeating it over and over as she clenched around my fingers. Lord, I was glad the Chief's cruiser was not home and I knew that Emmett was going to be at Rosalie's house.

Bella's head was thrown back against the pillows and her mouth hung open in an "O" shape as she continued to cry out in pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were clenched shut. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and I watched as her hips moved against my hand. She looked so incredible as she let herself go. Her inner walls continued to pulse against my fingers and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes love…yes…" I moaned, before I crashed my lips against hers. I continued to let both my lips and fingers work against her slowly, bringing her back down. I closed my eyes and nuzzled her cheek, taking in her smell of sweet strawberries. My Bell Bell was so beautiful.

I felt her breathing start to slow as I pulled my fingers from her and leaned back to see her face. I couldn't help but smile as our eyes locked together. She was looking at me with so much love. I loved that I was the one to make her feel that, to make her body react that way…me, no one else.

"Bella," I whispered, "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life than the way you looked just now."

She could only nod, her chest still heaving.

"Mmmm…" I murmured, nuzzling her cheek, "and knowing that I did… that I made you feel that way…"

I was sort of embarrassed to admit that I had read about doing all of that in some magazine article, but at least Bella thought it was funny when I reminded her that I read a lot. Hopefully it made her feel a little better knowing I didn't learn how to make her come with my fingers from another woman...it certainly made me feel better to know that reading those articles had been worth it.

"I love you Edward," She panted out, and it made my heart soar. My Bell Bell loved me. I wasn't sure I would ever get used to it.

"I love you Bell Bell," I whispered back. Our lips met and I began to shift my body as she spread her legs to accommodate for my hips and we both sighed as I settled between her soft body. Her hands gripped my back as I lay my elbows down on the sides of her head. I felt her muscles tense, as did mine, and I almost exploded when I felt my tip brush against her wetness.

_Do NOT blow it yet Masen! And uh…HELLO? Are you planning on being Daddy Edward just yet?_

"WAIT!" I cried out.

Bella's eyes went wide and her hands tightened their grip on my shoulders.

"We don't have any protection."

I wanted to punch myself in the face. I let us get THIS far without even stopping to think about getting us some condoms or anything. I was so stupid! This is exactly what my mother tried to warn me about today! I didn't even want to try and think about how this was going to hurt Bella. I couldn't even move…paralyzed by my stupidity.

Bella lifted herself up and pressed her lips softly to mine. "I've been on the pill for the last 3 years Edward. It helps regulate…things. We should pick up some condoms for next time though."

My eyes went wide, registering what she was saying. She was on the pill. We could have sex…she still wanted to have sex. She had mentioned a "next time". My brain was having difficulty comprehending everything. Not only was she willing to give her body to me for her first time, but she wanted to do it again.

"What else do you need?" I whispered, nuzzling her nose with my own.

"Nothing…just go slow."

"Okay," I kissed her lips softly, "Tell me if you need to stop or if it hurts too much."

Bella nodded and pressed my forehead to hers so I could watch what I was doing. I was overwhelmed with the love I had for my Bell Bell…and top that off with the fact that we were both having sex with each other for the first time, I was trying my best to rein my emotions in and make this moment Bella would remember in a good way forever. I wrapped my hand around my cock and began to guide myself to her entrance, gritting my teeth when I felt how warm and wet she was against my tip. We both gasped as I began to slowly press myself forward.

"God Bella…" I grunted as I struggled to keep from both blowing my load and just plowing into her. She felt like heaven and hell at the same time. She was warm, tight, wet, and amazing against my bare skin. My arms were shaking as I pressed forward and Bella suddenly cried out in pain, making me freeze in my spot.

I moved my face to hers and began to place soft kisses all around her face. Biology was one of my best subjects and I wanted to be a doctor someday. I wasn't an idiot. I knew this was going to hurt for Bella. I kissed away her tears as best I could, telling her that I loved her and doing my best not to move even though I was surrounded by heaven. Bella shifted against me unexpectedly, making me sink into her deeper. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my lips and I automatically snapped my jaw shut.

"Bella…" I growled.

"Keep going Edward…please…."

We both let out strangled noises as I pressed the rest of the way forward and our hips were flush against each other. It was so much…almost too much to feel everything. God…we fit together like she was made just for me and I for her. I pulled out slowly and pushed back in, starting to find a slow rhythm, determined not to lose it yet. I never took my eyes off her face, pressing kisses to her lips every now and then. She was so warm and tight, I started to speed up, finding it easier to slip in and out. I felt an ache start to build in my groin, knowing that I was going to lose it soon.

"Edward…" She moaned, as I shifted and started to drive into her at a new angle. I knew I had to be doing something right as I felt her begin to tighten around me further.

"Uh…Bella…uh…you're so…tight…" I grunted, capturing her bottom lip between my own.

"Oh Bella…Bella…" I moaned, my hips picking up speed. I almost lost it as I felt Bella's hips beginning to thrust and meet my own.

"Yes…Edward…I…I feel it…" Bella cried out.

I began to pick up even more speed and the air was suddenly full of our voices crying out for the other and the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. I found Bella's hands and laced our fingers together, holding her tightly to me. She screamed out and I knew her orgasm hit her hard because I could feel her clenching and pulsing around me. I was panting heavily, lost in watching pleasure surge through her. The only words I was able to form were "yes" and "Bella" as I began to thrust into her harder, feeling her walls begin to tighten around me again.

"God…Edward…please!" Bella screamed out, her eyes flying open and finding mine. She looked so beautiful, overcome with the passion and pleasure that was flowing between the two of us. Her blush had extended down to the top of her breasts which bounced with each thrust and her hands squeezed my fingers harder as her inner walls began to clench around me again.

I couldn't take it, the tightening in my stomach and balls becoming too much for me to handle. With one last hard thrust I felt like my entire body froze as I threw my head back and shouted Bella's name into the night. I couldn't even think as my body continued to thrust into hers, and I felt her clench around me, screaming into the night, having another orgasm. My arms couldn't support my body for another minute and I collapsed against her body, completely worn out. Bella untangled our hands and ran hers through my hair and down his back, making me shiver. She cried out softly as I felt her walls pulse around me again. I could tell that my face was buried in her neck and I was breathing hard, surrounded by her smell of strawberries.

We stayed connected like that for a few more minutes before I felt myself softening and slowly rolled to the side. We both whimpered at the loss of our connection, but I was quick to pull Bella into my side, cuddling her to my chest. I sighed, as she looked at me, her head resting on my chest. Her big brown eyes held nothing but love for me. All I could see gazing back at me was all the love I had for her, multiplied.

I brought a finger up to softly trace her cheek, "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward," She whispered back, turning and kissing my palm, "You belong with me."

I smiled and pulled Bella gently up my body so I could kiss her lips. My heart soared hearing her words, telling me that I belonged with her. I hated that it took me this long to realize that Bella Swan was the woman I always wanted and always wanted to be with.

"I belong with you," I whispered, "Always."

Bella pressed her lips to mine, pulling away and sighing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest tightly. This was where I always wanted her to be. I would NEVER, and I mean NEVER, doubt Alice Brandon again. I fell asleep with dreams of the future…dreams of the things Alice told me. Bella and I going to USC, Bella and I getting married in the backyards of our houses, Bella and I standing in a home with a view of the Space Needle…our hands both resting on her swollen, pregnant belly. Bella Swan was it for me. I belonged with her, every single part of my being belonged with and to Isabella Swan.

**Well? Yes? No? Phew…Edward has a much more descriptive, sexual mind doesn't he? Well, next two chapters are going to be all NEW things from Bella & Edward's story (since I got many questions about their future). Let me know what you think, good or bad, pretty please? :- ) **


	16. EPOV Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine…nor do I own the lyrics to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me".**

**A/N: Well…I'm still here. Sorry it has taken me so long. Hope some of you are still with me. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And now, I happily present to you, some new chapters from Edward & Bella's lives! Just so you know, these chapters will be shorter. I hope you all enjoy. :- )**

Chapter 7

_Saturday, last game of the season_

"Can you believe it Edward?"

"Hm?" was my genius reply.

"Dude, we just played our last game of our football careers and all you can say is, 'hm'?" Jasper asked, raising his brows at me.

We were waiting in the tunnel that lead to the locker rooms below the bleachers. Forks High just played its last football game of the season, and like Jasper said, it was the last of our careers. Jasper wasn't going to play sports in college either. Though my father had been a little disappointed when I told him I didn't want to play anymore, he accepted it. My mother was ecstatic. Apparently she never quite liked watching me getting hit and sometimes go flying across the field. Both were happy when I applied for early acceptance to USC. I hadn't heard back yet, but Bella was positive that I would get in. Plus Alice said I would…and I didn't doubt her word anymore.

"Well boys," Emmett boomed, stepping between us and throwing an arm around both Jasper and myself, "How's it feel?"

Jasper laughed, "Apparently all Edward can say about it all is 'hm'."

"Hey, maybe I just can't put into words how amazing this has all been?" I snapped.

"Easy Masen," Emmett frowned, "You need to get laid or something. You're so grouchy."

My eyes went wide and Jasper doubled over in laughter and was clutching his stomach.

"Dude…" he barely got out between laughs, "You do realize who Edward's girlfriend is!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. It had been almost two months since Bella and I had been dating and here we were, the week before Christmas vacation, and Emmett still wouldn't acknowledge we were dating. Well, he would if Rosalie was around because she would slap him on the back of the head. Bella told me all about how she came home the morning after the Homecoming Dance, and Emmett was so red he was practically purple when Alice alluded to the fact that Bella and I had sex the night before.

"Don't remind me…" Emmett muttered, removing his arms from around both of us.

Tonight they were honoring all of the seniors after the game, including those from the football team, cheerleaders, and the marching band. Everyone else had been honored and last, but not least, were Emmett, Jasper, and I…the football team's captains. Emmett was next and stepped forward towards the mouth of the tunnel. I could hear the band playing and the crowd still cheering. We beat the team from Port Angeles tonight. James Davis was kicked off the team after the incident at his house after the Homecoming Dance, along with that guy Laurent, so their team was down two of their stars. We didn't have a hard time beating them tonight.

"_Spartan fans, last but not least, we honor our three captains that have led us into battle every week this season. First, the hardest hitting defensive end in the entire state of Washington…put your hands together for Emmett Swan!"_

Emmett gave a whoop and fist pounded Jasper and I before running out of the tunnel, the screams and cheers getting louder. Jasper clapped me on the shoulder.

"It has been pretty amazing huh?"

I nodded, "I can't believe we're done playing football."

"You know Emmett's been talking to Florida and Texas? He's leaning towards Florida."

"Yeah…Bella said Rosalie is going to head there too."

Jasper chuckled, "You know Emmett really is happy you and Bella are finally together."

"Yeah? You could've fooled me," I practically snorted.

In school, or really whenever Emmett was around, he had a constant scowl on his face if Bella and I were holding hands or we kissed chastely. It was a little better if Rosalie was around. Hand holding and chaste kisses were all Bella and I really had time for. Though we still spent our Sundays together, we had both gotten really busy with school work and football and well, real life in general. We didn't have a chance to really spend time alone together, and we certainly didn't have sex again, though we fooled around a bit with hands. I couldn't wait until Christmas break. And that wasn't just because I was hoping to have sex with Bella again. We were really missing out on spending time together, and now that football season was over, and finals would be over next week, we would have a lot of free time.

"_Next up Spartan fans, put your hands together for the Port Angeles district's leader in touchdowns and yards carried, the best wide receiver in Forks, and ranked seventh in the state, Jasper Whitlock!"_

Jasper grinned at me and fist punched me before running out to the screams of the crowd. I wasn't too surprised when Jasper told me he wasn't planning on playing sports in college anymore either. Though he was undeniably one of the best wide receivers, and his ranking in the state proved it, Jasper didn't want to be hit and tossed around anymore either. He was planning on following Alice to the East Coast. Alice said she was going to NYU and Jasper was going to be at Columbia. Again, who was I to disagree?

I shifted from foot to foot as I waited for Coach Clapp to call my name out there. My life had changed so much in the past 7 weeks. I couldn't have been happier. Bella was my girlfriend and my best friend, that harpy Tanya and her whore-bag ass got shipped off to Alaska, our peers didn't care that Bella and I were together, and our friends were all generally happy…save for maybe Emmett, but according to Jasper, he was. I ran my hands through my hair, happy that I was able to take off my shoulder pads. Thankfully the offensive line did their job tonight and I didn't get hit once. As I stood here in the tunnel for the last time, I thought about the pair of brown eyes that would be standing in the bleachers cheering for me….the girl who had always been cheering for me. My Bell Bell.

"_Last but not least Spartan fans, you know who he is. The district's leader in touchdowns, yards thrown, and yards per game, the best quarterback in Forks High's history, and ranked fourth in the state, your class president and team captain…Edward Masen!"_

The roar from the crowd was thunderous as I jogged out of the tunnel. The bleachers were packed and the cheerleaders were lining the way towards the little podium that had been set up in the middle of the field. Rosalie smiled at me as I ran past, and I smiled, letting my gaze shift up towards where the band was sitting. I saw my parents sitting with the other senior parents. They were sitting next to Charlie Swan.

Chief Swan…he wasn't the most thrilled man in the world when Bella and I told him that we were dating at Thanksgiving. Apparently, no man likes hearing that his daughter has a boyfriend…even if it is her best friend that lives next door and you've known him and his family for their entire lives. Then he had to go and give me the "you make me a grandpa anytime soon" speech…right in front of my dad. Which of course led to my dad sitting me down and giving me the sex talk. I wanted to stab my ears out. He didn't bother to give me that speech when I was dating "she who must not be named".

The band was playing our school's fight song and I saw Ben leading them from his podium. Ben Cheney turned out to be quite the cool guy. He's a big comic book fan as well, though he leans more towards Spider-man. Angela was nice too…quiet but nice. I was glad Bella had a friend like her all this time. I saw Alice next and realized that she had to be standing on top of the benches since her head was above Angela's. Then I saw the brown eyes that I adored.

My Bell Bell was standing next to Alice, her face absolutely beaming as she screamed and cheered with the rest of the crowd. She was looking right at me and I smiled wide, waving back as I jogged up the steps to the podium where Coach Clapp and the other seniors were waiting. Bella mouthed "I love you" before I turned and shook Coach Clapp's hand.

Playing football and standing there in front of the crowd was something I would never forget, hearing the crowd chant my name, seeing my parents there in the bleachers, and my girl…my Bell Bell. I knew life would never be like this again…never again would I be a "president", never again would I be the star quarterback, never again would I be the most popular guy in high school…I soaked it all in and found that I was happy.

"Edward!" My mom shouted when all of the fanfare and honors were over. I was standing on the field with the other players and their families and friends. She wrapped me up in a hug and then kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!"

I smiled as my mom stepped aside and my father extended his hand to me. I took it and shook, before my father pulled me in for a hug, completely surprising me.

"I'm proud of you Edward," he whispered, "you're going to be a great doctor."

I pulled back and looked at him, my eyes wide. Sure they knew I volunteered with Carlisle, but I thought that my parents thought it was just for community service and to help me look good when I applied for college. I didn't think they knew it was because I wanted to be a doctor. I watched as my father pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"This came for you today."

I couldn't form a sentence as I saw the USC monogram in the corner. I looked up and saw my father with his arm wrapped around my mother's waist, both of them with wide smiles on their faces. I slowly flipped the large envelope over and opened it sliding out the top paper. My eyes flew across the page and I could feel my smile growing bigger and bigger. I was accepted to USC.

"Congratulations Tony."

My head snapped up and there was my Bell Bell, still in her marching band uniform. I quickly closed the small distance between us and swept her up in my arms.

"I got in!" I shouted, spinning us around in a circle. Bella laughed and squealed my name before I set her back down on her feet and quickly pressed my lips to hers. When we parted I rested my forehead against hers.

"We're going to USC," I whispered.

Bella giggled, "I'm never going to bet against Alice."

_Friday, the beginning of winter break_

"I am so happy this semester is over!" Bella huffed as she collapsed into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Since I no longer had football and she no longer had marching band after school, we started riding to school together. Mostly I just didn't want her driving that abomination of a truck anymore.

"Me too love," I sighed, starting up the Volvo.

"I am so looking forward to the break. Four weeks of no school, no worries about college since we're both going to USC, no sports or band to worry about…just you and me."

I smiled and looked at Bella as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards our homes. The temperature had dropped since it was now the middle of December and though it wasn't pouring, the rain seemed like it was stuck constantly drizzling. We ran into my house trying our best to avoid the rain.

"Bella! Edward!" My mom cried as we thundered in through the front door, me crashing into the wall with Bella in my arms as I caught her when she slipped.

"Hi Elizabeth," Bella said softly, as I helped her back to her feet.

"Don't move you two! Let me get you some towels!" My mother called as she disappeared down the hallway.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's shivering shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Cold love?"

"Better now," Bella whispered.

"Bella, why don't you take a shower," My mom said, returning with the towels, "You can borrow some of Edward's clothes."

I handed Bella a towel and started to dry myself off.

"I guess you heard my mom," I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Edward!" My mother called up the stairs, "Your father and I have to go to a dinner tonight in Port Angeles. We'll be home late. There's some stew on the stove for you and Bella!"

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I got Bella some clothes, but she went to my closet and grabbed my Superman shirt and the sweat pants I got her before she giggled and disappeared into my bathroom. I stood there, rather shocked that she had just taken my favorite shirt to wear…a shirt that I planned to wear myself just now. The other one I had was in the wash. I used the towel my mom gave me and changed into a pair of Adidas sweat pants and my grey hoodie. I grabbed my glasses and flopped down on my bed, grabbing the Superman comic book I had been looking at last night when I was taking a break from studying for my Spanish final. I must have dozed off because I woke up to a warm body snuggled up against me and my mother shaking my shoulder. My mother raised her finger to her lips in the universal sign for "be quiet". I twisted my neck to see that Bella was wrapped up in my arms, a small smile playing on her lips as she slept peacefully.

"Your father and I are leaving," my mother whispered, "It's just after 6:30. Bella's cell phone rang downstairs. We'll see you tomorrow morning Edward."

I nodded as my mother smiled and smoothed some of Bella's hair back from her face before she disappeared out my bedroom door. I sighed and held Bella tighter to my chest. We had both gotten the paperwork for dorm spaces next year, but we weren't sure if we wanted to dorm or not. I wasn't particularly keen on the idea of living with someone I didn't know, and neither was Bella. We decided we were going to start looking for a place to live during the break. I decided to let Bella sleep a little longer before I slipped out of her grasp carefully and headed downstairs.

The stew my mother left us was in the crock pot and she left a note saying that there was some rice in the fridge if we wanted. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes, still feeling some of the effects from my nap. I started to take out some bowls and utensils and warmed up the rice. Just as things were almost ready, I heard Bella coming down the stairs.

"Mmmm…something smells good," Bella hummed as she stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

I smiled as I placed our bowls on the table. "Do you want something to drink love?"

"Just some water," Bella smiled as she sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Oh, my mom said to tell you that your cell phone rang while we were taking a nap."

I watched as Bella walked back out to the living room where we had dumped our bags. She looked so sexy wearing my clothes that I was having an extremely difficult time trying to keep control of my body. Part of me wanted to simply ravage her and throw her on the kitchen counter. It's not like there weren't other times in the past two months where the horny teenage boy didn't want to just have at it in the backseat of the Volvo either. But no…my Bell Bell deserved more than that. At least I knew she wanted it just as much as I did. Yesterday she decided to "accidentally" brush between me and the one foot of space between my hips and the counter in the library. I was rock hard for the rest of the day.

"My Dad called," Bella sighed, "Said he has to work the graveyard shift tonight. Won't be home until some time tomorrow. Emmett is staying at Rosalie's."

"Really?" I asked, my brows raised and interest piqued.

Bella held up her hand, "Uh uh…I am starving Tony and we're going to eat first before you get any bright ideas."

I frowned and Bella giggled before walking up to my side and reaching up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Tony, my Dad and brother won't be home all night. We have time."

I nearly groaned at her words as she whispered them in my ear. I grudgingly listened to Bella and sat down to eat. Our conversation was always comfortable and tonight was no different. We were going to spend Christmas in Forks with our families before Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Bella, and I were heading to spend New Year's Eve and day in Seattle. I had Bella's Christmas present hidden upstairs in my underwear drawer. The closer it got to Christmas, the more nervous I got about it.

"Do you want to watch 'Smallville'?" Bella asked, breaking me from my thoughts, "It's a repeat but I think it's the one with Jor-El in it."

I smiled, and nodded, following my Bell Bell out into the living room. She really was the perfect girl for me. She accepted me for me…just her Tony, the guy who loved Superman and Broadway musicals. I still couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to see that she was the perfect woman for me, that she was the woman that I always belonged with.

We settled onto the couch, me lying down behind Bella and holding her in my arms. It was only a matter of time before "Smallville" was completely forgotten and Bella was lying under me. Our lips were battling for dominance and her hands were tightly fisted into my hair. Her hips were pressing against me in all of the right ways, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Upstairs…" Bella panted.

She didn't have to tell me twice. Soon enough we were locked behind the door of my room and clothes were flying all around. I felt Bella shiver as I slowly lay her down on my bed, but her flesh was burning against mine and I knew she wasn't cold. Her hands were roaming all over my back, leaving trails of fire everywhere they went. I rested on my elbows, letting my lower half press against hers. Bella moaned and pressed back against me, tightening her grip on my shoulders. I slowly lowered my face to hers and pressed my lips softly against hers.

"I love you Bell Bell…I love you so much…" I murmured against her lips.

"Always Tony…I love you…"

Bella's nails dug into my back as we slowly came together, and I moaned loudly into the skin of her neck as she whimpered my name. Our lips found each other and soon we were moving with each other in a comfortable rhythm. Both of us were panting and moaning each other's name loudly, as hands explored and lips nipped. There was nothing in this world that compared to the heaven of being with Bella this way. If things went as planned, then I would have her in my arms forever.

"Edward…" Bella moaned loudly, her hands tightening around my shoulders as I could feel her inner walls starting to clench around me.

"Bella…Bell…" I panted, feeling the familiar tightening in my stomach, "Come for me love, please…"

Bella cried out as her hands ran up my shoulders and into my hair, tugging hard on the strands. She was continually whimpering and moaning my name as I felt her clench hard around me. Her grip tightened on my hair and it triggered my own release and I moaned loudly into the skin of Bella's shoulder, collapsing on top of her. We were both breathing heavily, and I couldn't find it in me to move at the moment. Bella's hands were slowly running up and down my spine, making me shiver and moan, my body not able to handle so many sensations.

Slowly I rolled over onto my back, slipping out and causing Bella to whimper again. I lay on my back panting, trying desperately to catch my breath. Even though I was in good shape, I was wiped out.

"Is my Man of Steel okay?" Bella whispered as she pulled the blankets up over our waists. I was only able to grunt in response. Bella giggled and lay her head on my chest, snuggling into my side.

"I love you Tony."

"Love…you…"

I felt Bella's lips press against my chest, and her arms wrap around my waist. I slowly wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders and turned my head to press my lips against her forehead. Like I did many nights, I fell asleep with dreams of Bella and I together like this always. Living in L.A., getting married here in Forks, living in Baltimore…I tightened my arms around her.

"I love you Bella…" I whispered, before I drifted off with my girl in my arms.

_Christmas morning_

"Merry Christmas love," I murmured into Bella's hair. Her arms were wrapped around me tightly and I had her lifted off of the ground.

"Merry Christmas Tony," Bella whispered before pressing her lips to mine. A throat cleared and Bella and I parted. Chief Swan was standing there holding too big packages, not looking too thrilled with the display of affection he just witnessed.

That Saturday after finals week was the day when our parents finally put a stop to the window climbing. That morning, my mother walked into my room, somehow opening my locked door, while Bella and I were still naked as the day we were born and Bella was sitting on top of my lap. My Bell Bell screamed so loud in surprise Chief Swan heard from next door and came running. Needless to say my mother and Bella had to protect my naked ass and other appendages from being shot off by the police chief. It took a lot of persuasion, but Charlie was still permitting Bella and I to go on our Seattle trip and gave me the "don't make me a grandpa" speech again.

"Charlie, Bella…Merry Christmas!" My mom shouted from behind me, "Edward, let them in before they freeze!"

Our parents explained pleasantries as I led Bella into the living room. As usual, my mom had gone all out with decorations. We had, like a 10 foot tall tree in the living room and there were other Santa things and snowflakes all over the place. I pulled Bella down onto my lap as I sat on the couch. Our parents walked in (I didn't miss Charlie's scowl) and sat, Charlie still carrying the large packages.

"Hey Bells, you want to take your present for Edward here?" Charlie sort of grumbled.

My eyes went wide at the large frame shaped present Bella took from Charlie. My Bell Bell blushed furiously as she took it and set it down in front of me. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was making me nervous simply because it was about a billion times bigger than what I had to give her at this moment. I slowly, and rather sheepishly, drew the envelope out of my jacket pocket and set it down on the coffee table in front of Bella.

"I have something else to give you in private," I whispered into her ear.

Bella turned and raised a brow at me, but smiled. "I have something to give you later too."

"Open yours first," I said softly. Our parents were talking amongst themselves over coffee and presents and not paying attention to Bella and I. Bella smiled and slowly picked up the envelope. I had decorated it with little doodles and lyrics from songs that meant a lot to the two of us. Bella giggled as she read them and then began to break the envelope open. I held my breath and braced myself for the screams.

"OH MY GOD!! EDWARD!!"

Even though I prepared for it, I still jumped terribly and I saw ever our parents flinch as Bella squealed again and threw her arms around my neck, knocking me over on the couch.

"What? What is it?" Charlie asked, his worried voice. My parents just smiled since I told them about at least this gift.

"He got me tickets to see 'Wicked' Daddy! It's coming to Seattle in February!" Bella squealed as she sat back up, letting me up.

"Oh…all right…" Charlie drew out, sounding confused. I highly doubted he even knew what "Wicked" was about, or that it was even a Broadway play.

"You have to open yours now Edward," Bella smiled, "I hope you like it."

I grinned as I picked up the large package. It was definitely a painting or photograph or something. I carefully removed the red paper and when I flipped the frame over, I had to do my best not to drop it from shock.

"Bella!" I cried, unable to form any other thought. My eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as I looked at what the frame held.

"Oh Bella!" My mom cried from behind us, "How did you find this?"

I couldn't tear my gaze away, but forced myself to focus enough to listen to Bella's answer. I could just imagine her biting her lip.

"Um…I had to do a bit of searching…but a store in Japan had it."

A store in Japan?! I couldn't even begin to process how much Bella went through to find this for me. It was a collage of four of the actors who played Superman…the four who happened to be my favorites: Tom Welling, Dean Cain, Brandon Routh, and the late, great Christopher Reeve. And all four of them had signed the collage. There was a certificate of authenticity and everything.

"Bell Bell…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Merry Christmas Edward," Bella whispered, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Thank you love. This is amazing…"

While my mother prepared our Christmas lunch, and my father and the chief settled in to watch some bowl game, Bella and I snuck up to my room.

"I have your other present," I said as I walked over to the bed, leading Bella to sit before I headed over to my dresser and pulled her present out of my drawer. Her eyes went wide as she took in the black velvet box in my hand.

"Ed…Edward…" Bella stuttered out, not taking her eyes off the box in my hand.

She let out an audible gasp when I sat next to her on the bed instead of kneeling down in front of her. I knew that one day I would ask her to be my wife, but not yet. I smiled as I handed Bella that box.

"Merry Christmas Bell Bell."

Bella took it slowly from me and opened the lid.

"Oh my…Edward…" Bella trailed off.

Inside, sparkling on a long chain, was a replica of the ring Raoul gave to Christine in the movie version of "Phantom of the Opera." Bella looked up at me, her eyes sparkling, and she smiled widely at me.

"It's the engagement ring…" Bella whispered.

I nodded, "I…I love you Bell Bell. I don't want to spend my life without you anymore. You're my best friend and you're the only woman that I will ever love."

I saw the tears slip down Bella's cheeks.

"Do you feel the same about me Bell Bell?"

Bella nodded and my heart soared.

"Bell Bell…this is more like a promise ring. You don't have to wear it on your finger, or at all if you don't want to, but keep it, and know that I promise that one day love…I'm going to place an engagement ring on your finger."

"One day I'll say yes…" Bella whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Bell Bell," I whispered.

"I love you Tony…always."

Bella pulled back slowly and smiled, "Will you put it on me? I want to wear it."

Carefully I took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck, kissing the clasp after I locked it. Bella held the ring in her fingers, smiling as she looked down at it.

"One day…" I whispered.

"One day…" Bella whispered back, as she looked up and smiled at me.

My Bell Bell chuckled and swiped at the tears that still fell down her cheek.

"Tony, may I borrow your guitar?"

My eyes widened, "Oh…uh…sure."

I stood and went over to my closet, where my guitar safely rested in its case.

"What do you need it for Bell Bell?" I asked as I came back to the bed and set the case down next to her.

Bella bit her lip as her fingers ghosted over the guitar strings.

"You know how I have that book of songs that I write? The one that I've never shown anyone?"

I nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"I…I wrote one about you. I wanted to play it for you."

I could feel my eyes pop open, "You…you wrote a song about me?"

Bella blushed beautifully, "I'm still working on it…but I…it was just always how I felt about you."

"Let me hear it love," I encouraged softly.

Bella picked up the guitar and tuned it quickly.

"Just don't make fun of me Tony…I'm still working on it, but I've got a little bit."

"I'll love it Bell Bell," I smiled, smoothing back a piece of wayward hair that had fallen into her face. Bella took a deep breath before she started strumming and singing softly, her voice soft and beautiful.

"_Walking the street with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by here waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams _

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…"_

I was stunned when she finished the final chords. The song was amazing! Bella's voice was amazing!

"I…I hope you're not uh…offended or anything. I just…I wanted you to know I've always felt that way...that you belong with me."

I took the guitar away from her hands and placed it back into the case before pulling her to me and placing her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into the side of her neck.

"Oh baby…that was amazing. I'm so happy you shared your music with me. Bell Bell…you're so talented."

I raised my hand and stroked her face softly, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier Bell Bell. I should've always known you're the girl I belong with."

"Shhh…" Bella whispered, covering my hand with hers, "We're together now. That's all that matters now."

"I love you Bell Bell…Merry Christmas," I whispered.

"I love you Tony…Merry Christmas."

**Well? Yes? No? These chapters are going to be shorter, but they're going to be complete fluff and just cute little moments between the two of them. Let me know what you think, good or bad, pretty please? One more short chapter of new stuff, and then a brand new epilogue. I hope to have them out really soon and not make you guys (if there's any of you left) wait too long. :- ) **


	17. EPOV Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine…nor are the lyrics to Taylor Swift's "Today Was a Fairytale"**

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and thank you all to those of you that have just joined in. Last bit of new stuff and then an all new epilogue. It's short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. :-D**

Chapter 8

_Senior Prom_

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed as to why she was here, and not getting ready for our senior prom.

"Oh, I'm picking up Bella so we can get ready at my house. Actually, I brought you this."

Alice thrust a bag into my hands and I was even more confused, but chose to trust her. She had never steered me wrong before. I opened the bag and peeked inside. What I saw was a pale pink tie. I scrunched my forehead up and looked at Alice.

"It matches Bella's dress perfectly. It's the same exact color."

"Really?" I asked, pulling out the silky tie. I hadn't been allowed to see Bella's dress. Alice had forbade it, saying that it would be so much more worth it if I didn't see the dress before hand. Again, who was I to argue with Alice.

"Yup, now I've got to run back over there. Jasper and Emmett will be here in 43 minutes. Let Emmett win at least one game of 'Halo', otherwise we'll all be in for a very grouchy Emmett tonight."

I didn't even get to say another word as Alice bounced off the porch and back to the Swan's house next door. I couldn't help but chuckle as I went back into the house. Alice was like having my own personal psychic. Some people might think it would be annoying to have someone always popping up and telling you what would work out and what wouldn't, but for the most part, Alice didn't say anything about my future too often. I did appreciate knowing that Bella and I were going to end up together. Not that I had my doubts, but I liked knowing that it would happen.

I couldn't believe that it was May already. Bella and I only had four more weeks of high school left. Here we were, getting ready for one of the most significant rights of passage that a high school student could experience. I could hardly believe it. Bella and I had been officially dating each other for 7 months…yet it felt like we had always been together…like my two years of idiocy didn't matter. I sighed as I headed into the kitchen. They would have food for us tonight at the prom, but I was starving right now. My mom was stirring a glass of iced tea when I walked in.

"Edward, what do you have there?"

"Um…Alice dropped it off. Said this tie would be better to wear tonight."

My mother smiled as I held up the pink tie.

"I think Alice is right. You were just going to wear that boring black one weren't you?"

I frowned, "Black matches with everything. I wasn't allowed to see what Bella's dress looks like."

"I'm guessing it's pink?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah…I guess so."

"Shall I put a ribbon on Bella's bouquet? I have some ribbon that match the color of that tie."

I nodded as my mother smiled and left the room with her iced tea. I had gotten Bella a bouquet made up of a dozen flowers, half white roses and half white orchids. Of course I went to the same little flower shop that I always went to. And of course that lady was there, and she helped me pick out the bouquet. She made me promise to give her a prom picture and to bring Bella in so she could meet the girl that I messed things up so badly with and yet, managed to make fall in love with me.

I pulled out the materials to make a sandwich. Looking out the window, I saw Alice's Porsche zipping away down the street. I wasn't even allowed to see Bella this morning. Just as I was finishing making my ham and cheese, my mom came back into the kitchen.

"Edward! Aren't they going to feed you tonight?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I'm a growing boy."

My mother shook her head and placed the bouquet on the table.

"Your father, Charlie, and I will be following you boys over to the Cullens' house. I want to take some pictures and so does Charlie."

I nodded as I chewed my food, knowing my mom would get mad at me for talking with my mouth full.

"What time are the boys getting here?"

I swallowed and took a drink of the milk I poured myself.

"They'll probably be here sometime within the next 10 minutes."

"What are you boys going to do for the next two hours?"

I shrugged, "Probably play some video games and stuff. Nothing too crazy."

"What is the plan for after the prom?"

"Sleepover and party at Jasper's house. It will only be the six of us."

"Will you guys be drinking?" My mom asked, brow raised.

"I don't know mom," I sighed, "Probably….maybe…I don't know."

"Well, once you're at the Whitlocks' house, I expect you to stay there until tomorrow morning. And I suggest you not say anything to Chief Swan. You're lucky he's letting Bella sleep over."

"Don't worry mom. We'll all be safe, and I won't let anything happen to Bella or myself."

"Good."

A knock on the door, followed by hollering from Emmett, alerted me to the fact that he and Jasper had arrived. I answered the door with a smile. Jasper and Emmett both had their garment bags hanging over their shoulders.

" 'Sup Edward," Emmett said, with the trademark head nod.

"Hey guys," I said, opening the door wider, "Come in."

I spent an hour and a half with my two other best friends playing "Halo 3". I was going to miss the two of them next year. Jasper and Alice were going to New York and Emmett and Rosalie were going to Florida. We'd be on the opposite sides of the country from each other. I knew Bella was going to miss them greatly too. Angela and Ben were going to the east coast as well. Angela had gotten into Georgetown and Ben was going to Boston College. Only Bella and I were going to be on the west coast at USC.

We all changed into our suits and soon, I was driving us over to the Cullens' house, followed by my parents and Charlie. Jasper was going to be driving Alice's Porsche and Emmett was going to be driving Rosalie's BMW. Jasper's tie was black and Emmett's was silver. I could only assume that they too matched with their girlfriends.

Carlisle and Esme greeted us all and soon, Esme and my mother were snapping pictures of just us boys while we waited for the girls. Charlie, Carlisle, and my father spoke with each other, sipping beers, as the two mothers flitted around, posing us.

"Mom!" we all heard Alice call from upstairs.

"Yes Alice?" Esme called, going to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay!" Alice sang, "Here I come!"

Jasper was immediately waiting at the bottom of the steps and when Alice appeared, he sucked in a sharp breath. Alice's hair was in her usual spikes, and she had these giant earrings hanging from her ears. Her dress was black and had these sparkly things all over the top. It seemed to stop at her knees, but then flare out around her and into a train in the back. I shook my head…I knew way too much about fashion than I ever needed to. I had to stop reading the _Cosmopolitan_ magazines Bella left lying around now. Not that the sex articles weren't interesting or anything…

"Alice you look beautiful!" My mother smiled, as Jasper twirled Alice in a circle.

Alice giggle, "Thank you Elizabeth! Wait until you see Rosalie and Bella!"

A throat cleared and Rosalie began to walk down the steps. Her signature long blond hair was falling down her back and she had on this sparkly gold-ish, silvery looking dress. It made me think of an Academy Award. Emmett whistled as he met Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look hot babe!"

"Emmett! Manners boy…Jesus…" Charlie muttered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she accepted Emmett's outstretched hand. We all turned and waited and I went to the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't see Bella and I heard no one stirring up there.

"Bella?" I called out. No answer.

"Isabella Swan! You get your cute butt down here!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, my goodness," Esme scolded gently.

Alice stomped her little foot, "But Bella looks so hot! And if she doesn't come down in the next nineteen seconds, we're going to be running late."

"I'm coming," said the soft, beautiful voice that I adored.

When I looked up, I was speechless. Her dress for Homecoming had been one thing…a sexy, silky, backless, blue thing…but this…this was sexy on a whole new level. It was pale pink, and her shoulders were exposed. There was a slit and I could see her left leg and I think there was a train. The material looked so soft and it sort of reminded me of the dress Christine wore in the movie version of "Phantom of the Opera". However this dress clung to her curves. Her hair was swept back and made her neck look even longer.

I offered her my hand and Bella took it, her cheeks blushing beautifully, and I raised her hand to my lips. It didn't escape my notice that on her finger, she wore the ring I gave her for Christmas. Charlie cleared his throat and I pulled back, glancing at Bella's face. She turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You look beautiful Bella," I whispered.

"Thank you," Bella said bashfully, "You do too."

We took all of the usual pictures for our parents before I placed Bella's overnight bag in the trunk with mine. We all set off in a little caravan, the Porsche, BMW, and Volvo. Our school had managed to secure a private ballroom at the Lodge, and since the senior class wasn't that big, we were all going to be able to fit.

The theme of the prom (and our song apparently) was "Today Was a Fairytale", and the ballroom was decorated in fairytale themes. Glass slippers and pumpkins as centerpieces, roses, magic lamps…pretty much everything from a Disney princess movie. The six of us met up with Angela and Ben, and together we all sat at a table in a far corner.

The food was good and the company and conversation was even better. It took a lot of convincing, but Alice and Rosalie managed to get Angela, Ben, Bella, and I out on the dance floor with the rest of them. The fast songs were not my forte, and mostly it consisted of my hands on Bella's hips and sort of following her movements. Whoever compared sex and dancing might very well be mistaken. Bella and I were not dancers…but in the bedroom was whole different story.

The music slowed down and the DJ announced that it was time for the last dance of the night. I couldn't believe how quickly the night had passed by. It seemed like suddenly, there wasn't enough time left. The prom theme song began to play and Bella smiled up at me as she stepped into my arms. I held her tightly to my chest, wanting to remember this moment and savor it. Soon we would be leaving all of this behind. I held Bella's hand to my chest over my heart, and rested my chin on top of her head. As we swayed back and forth, time finally seemed to slow down, and there was no one else in the room but Bella and myself.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around _

_Can you feel the magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must've been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must've been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

As I swayed with Bella, I thought back on the past 7 months. They had been the best of my life, and even seemed to include a sort of fairy godmother named Alice Cullen. It wasn't just today…my relationship with Bella was the fairytale…one that would end in a happily ever after.

_Last day in Forks_

"Edward…Edward, please…I…I…can't…" Bella panted.

Gripping her hips tightly, I quickly flipped us, slipping out slightly. I plunged back in, feeling like I was going even deeper than before as my thighs pushed Bella's legs higher around my waist. Bella cried out and arched her back, making me go even deeper. I groaned as I began to pick up the pace, feeling my own release rapidly approaching.

Seeing Bella writhing and moaning beneath me was a sight I would never get tired of. Today was the first time she decided she felt confident enough to try being on top. She was uninhibited and her sounds she made we glorious. She was bringing my fantasy to life as we made love in the meadow. The way her body moved on top of mine was glorious and a sight I hoped to never forget as we lay, surrounded by white and purple flowers and the afternoon sun shining down on us.

It was August 7th, and tomorrow Bella and I were beginning our drive down to Los Angeles. Esme Cullen had contacts down there and was able to secure Bella and I a nice, safe apartment that was a little bit of a drive from USC, but in a much safer neighborhood. Much to Bella's displeasure, we were only taking the Volvo. I didn't think the truck would make it out of the state, and the Volvo would be more than enough for the two of us. We had scheduled our classes around each other, and days that she stayed late for marching band, I scheduled in my labs.

Bella and I were the second of our friends to be leaving. Emmett and Rosalie left last week since Emmett had to report for football and Rosalie for cheerleading. The chief was surprisingly a bit of an emotional mess in the past few weeks, packing up his two only children, but in the past months he had started dating Sue Clearwater from La Push. Bella felt much better knowing that her father wouldn't be alone. Later tonight, my mother was having everyone over for a goodbye dinner. Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben weren't leaving for another 10 days or so.

"Edward!" Bella cried out, her hands gripping tightly to my shoulders as her legs wrapped tighter around my waist, only emphasizing the fact that her inner walls were now starting to clench around me as well.

I groaned and began to thrust my hips at a frantic pace. I felt Bella's orgasm hit her, and she cried out continuously as I raced to get there myself. We had come to the meadow before, but only to have innocent picnics and make out. I don't know what came over Bella today. She basically attacked me and took control of the afternoon.

I felt my body go rigid before shattering as my orgasm ripped through me and I cried out, my voice echoing in the woods with Bella's own cry of my name. I was barely able to keep my body from crushing Bella's as I collapsed onto my forearms, my face buried against the sweaty skin of Bella's neck. Her small hands were roaming the muscles of my back and her feet were running up and down the back of my legs.

The ability to focus and come back down seemed to have abandoned me. There was something so intense and different about the way Bella and I made love just now. It was like this was the beginning of our new adventure, which I guess in a way it was. This was our last day in Forks until Christmas time. Groaning softly, I pulled myself off of Bella's body. She whimpered softly, just like she did every time I slipped out of her, mourning the loss of the connection we just shared. We rolled onto our sides and faced each other.

I smiled and brushed sweaty strands of hair away from her flushed face. She looked so beautiful, her cheeks flushed, skin seemingly glowing in the sunlight, the red dancing through her hair…she looked like a goddess. Bella's hand lay between us and I covered it with mine, playing with her delicate fingers.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

"For what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"For being my Tony…for loving me…"

"Oh Bell Bell," I sighed, "You know it's me who should thank you for never giving up on your Tony…for keeping him alive."

"I…I know you've said that before, but I don't think I would've survived high school without you. I know now I won't survive life without you."

I let go of Bella's hand and scooted closer to her, letting my hand rest on her hip. Hers went to my chest, playing with the smattering of hair that was there.

"Thank you for loving me Bell Bell."

"You're welcome," she whispered back to me. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

We both let out sighs of contentment as she continued to draw patterns along the planes of my chest and I let my fingertips drag over the smooth skin of her hip and back. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"You know…you just fulfilled one of my fantasies."

Bella's head snapped up to look at me, "Fantasies?"

"Yup…one of my Bella fantasies."

"You have fantasies about me?"

I snorted, "Of course you silly girl. What guy wouldn't have fantasies about his girlfriend and love of his life?"

"And this…making love in the meadow, was one of yours?"

I nodded, loving the way Bella's cheeks flushed the farther along we went in this discussion.

"Oh…" Bella whispered, "Good to know."

"What about you?" I asked, my fingers moving to play with her hair that hung over her shoulder.

Bella shook her head.

"Come on Bell Bell, tell me one. I just told you one of mine."

"Yeah, because we just acted it out!" Bella huffed.

I couldn't help but smirk as I took in her pouting face. "I promise we can act out one of yours."

"Really?" Bella asked, eyes wide, and voice slightly tinged with eagerness.

I chuckled, "Really baby. Anything you want."

"Anything?" Bella asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Anything. I trust you baby."

Bella bit her lip, and her cheeks turned even redder. Oh boy…I knew this had to se something good.

"I…um…well, 'Pretty Woman' is one of my favorite movies…and the main guy's name is Edward and he plays the piano just like you…and there's a scene with them…on top of the piano…"

My eyebrows shot up as Bella turned redder. Oh holy crap…I haven't played the piano in years.

"You want me to make love to you on top of a piano?" I blurted out.

Bella bit her lip and was practically a whole new shade of red, but nodded.

"Holy fuck Bell Bell…that's…"

"Stupid, I know…" Bella muttered. I quickly cupped her cheek and made her look at me.

"Bell Bell, baby, that's anything but stupid. That's fucking hot."

"Really?" Bella gasped.

"Really," I whispered, "Jesus Bell Bell…the thought of you spread out on top of a piano like that…I think you've given me another fantasy."

Bella giggled as she lack on her back, look up at me, her fingers in my hair. "Remember, you promised to make it happen."

"I better brush up on my skills," I murmured, sliding my body back over hers, and between her legs. I was completely hard again.

"Your skills are fine," Bella gasped, as I brushed against her.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, "I guess I could always use a tune up. Practice and such."

"Mmmm…practice…"

We spent the last hours of sunlight making love in the meadow and practicing for the future. Tomorrow, Bella and I would be embarking on the future together. When I thought back to the beginning of the year, even then, I should've realized that I didn't have a future without my Bell Bell. When I had tried to imagine what college was like months ago, she was always at my side, wherever I chose to go. She was my Lois Lane…the woman that I would always need at my side.

**Well? Yes? No? I don't even know who's still reading. Let me know what you guys think, good or bad, pretty please? Just the epilogue left.**


	18. EPOV epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! Especially to those of you who came back after reading Bella's POV. I can't thank you enough. Here it is, Edward's epilogue. Hope you guys remember the details of Bella's...**

Epilogue

"Bell Bell! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Edward!"

I grinned as I walked toward the kitchen, the heavenly smells of Bella's lasagna filling the air and making my stomach rumble. I had put in a long day at the hospital, since it was the end of flu season, there were plenty of kids for me to see. I loved my job as a pediatrician here in Seattle, and our house wasn't far from the hospital, and had an amazing view of downtown Seattle.

"How are my babies doing?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Why don't you ask?"

I kissed Bella's temple before I let go of her waist and went around her side, grinning as I bent down.

"Hi buddy."

"Dada!"

My eyes widened in shock. When I glanced up at Bella, she was nothing but smiles, and her eyes were glassy.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

I couldn't help but smile as I turned back to look at our son. Little Anthony Charles Masen…we called him Tony for short. He had marinara sauce all over his face and there were little cut up pieces of spaghetti all over his little tray in front of his high chair. He held his little messy hands up for me, opening and closing his fists. I didn't hesitate to scoop him up.

"Edward! Your clothes!" Bella cried.

"It's fine," I smiled as I picked Tony up and kissed his messy face.

"Dada! Dada!" Tony squealed, his tiny hands grabbing my face. I might've been grossed out before, having pasta and marinara sauce being spread all over my cheeks, but right now I couldn't have cared less. Our son's first word was "Dada", and it made my heart soar. It was one of the most precious moments of my life. One of the others had been the day the little guy was born.

Bella and I drove to Forks for Christmas. I wasn't sure if we should because she was ready to pop, but she insisted and wanted to see all of our friends and family. As soon as she stepped out of the car and took one step towards our childhood homes, her water broke. Carlisle was working when we came in and I felt relieved to see his face. Bella's doctor, and my co-worker, Dr. Montgomery, got flown in via helicopter per Carlisle's request. Bella asked Alice to be in the room with us. The most emotional part of the entire process was when Dr. Montgomery asked me if I wanted to deliver Tony. Being the first one to hold him as he came screaming into the world was amazing. December 22nd became one of the most important dates in my life.

"Dada!" Tony squealed again.

I kissed his face before leaning back as Bella thrust a towel between the two of us and began wiping our faces.

"When did this happen?" I asked, as Bella wiped my cheek.

"Right before lunch, after you called. He saw your picture on the phone and he just said it," Bella smiled, "I think I reacted so happily, he knew it was something good. He kept saying it all through lunch and after he woke up from his nap."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. Tony giggled.

"Dada!" He said, holding his arms out to Bella. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we'll have to work on 'Mama' next."

Bella insisted on giving Tony a bath, but I refused, wanting to spend time with my little man. Once he was all clean and dressed in a little Superman onesie from Emmett, Bella and I put him down to sleep for the night. Our little man was around 15 months old now. He was walking, and now apparently talking.

Our routine was comfortable. I went to the hospital during the day, Bella worked and wrote songs from home, watching Tony, and when I came home, it was my Tony time, playing with him, bathing him, and putting him to sleep with Bella before she and I ate dinner. We had certainly come a long way since high school and climbing in each other's bedroom windows.

After we ate and indulged in some much needed alone time, Bella and I lounged on the chaise in our bedroom near the windows that overlooked Seattle. She lay with her back against my chest and my arms were wrapped around her stomach, drawing small circles. Since having Tony, Bella and I had very few moments alone, but we made the most of them. We had to keep the baby monitor on, even when we were having our alone time, but Tony proved to be a very calm baby, and he slept through the night now.

A blanket covered our naked waists and Bella rested with her hands on top of mine. Bella sighed and tilted her head back to look up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

I bent my head down and kissed her neck, "Just thinking about how far we've come since high school."

"Mmmm…" Bella hummed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella sat up and turned around to face me, sitting on her knees. I loved that over the years, she lost that shyness she seemed to have about being naked in front of me. My body might not be that of a hornball teenager anymore, and my recovery time is nowhere near the same, but I could feel my dick stirring at the sight of Bella sitting in front of me. She must've known what tangent my mind went off on because she rolled her eyes and picked up my hands, placing them back on her stomach.

"What do you think about giving Tony a little brother or sister?"

Bella said it quickly, and immediately bit her lip.

I sat up further, pulling her closer.

"Bella…are you…" I asked softly. I couldn't deny that I was surprised, but also incredibly excited. We had agreed to have more than one child, but there was no time frame for that. I left it up to whenever Bella thought her body would be ready and our lives were settled.

"Not yet," she whispered, "But I was thinking, maybe we could try next year? After Tony turns two. I don't want a big age difference between the kids."

"Whenever you're ready baby," I whispered.

"After the New Year," Bella said softly, lifting her hands to caress my cheeks.

"Okay," I said before kissing her palm, "After the New Year."

"Doesn't mean we can't practice until then."

"Bell Bell, you can't stay away…" I smirked.

"And aren't you lucky Tony."

"Luckiest man alive," I whispered as I pulled her into my lap.

Soon I was lost in the haze that seemed to surround us and make us forget about the rest of the world for a little bit. We rocked together slowly, with breathy moans and soft whispers of our love for one another.

"I love you Edward…I love you…" Bella murmured.

"I love you Bella…always…"

**Well? Yes? No? I hope you all enjoyed some insight into what happened after Bella's POV. I am declaring this story complete. Thank you to all of you that returned after reading Bella's POV, and thank you to all of you that joined in when I started writing Edward's. **

**So one last time, let me know what you guys think, good or bad, pretty please? Thank you once again. If you want to check out my other stories, "Love Story" and "Whatever It Takes", please do. "LS" is complete and involves Aritistward? Painterward? Anyway, Edward is a painter. "WIT" involves Baseballward and Edward is a professional baseball player with a whole slew of issues. Anyway, thanks again for reading. :-D**

**~NoelleSeven**


End file.
